Gossip Girl: Legacy
by scrappy12
Summary: The last of the series. Dan and Blair take on new challenges as they venture through the world of marriage and all that comes with it. With friends and family bringing their own set of drama, Dan and Blair find that their journey has been nothing short of memorable. What will the final chapters hold for all the characters in their evolution into growing up and growing closer?
1. Chapter 1

**Gossip Girl: Legacy**

**Chapter One- Back to White**

* * *

**[Paris, France]**

Sitting in his chair, Dan took a break from his writing to take a glance outside. Seeing the wind blow around a piece of paper through the air, Dan couldn't help but put his focus on that one single sheet of paper. Putting his pen down on his desk, Dan rose from his seat to walk towards the balcony of his Parisian like suite. Opening up the double doors, Dan focused on the paper for a bit before he reached his hand out to grab the sheet of paper. Bringing the paper in, Dan looked on at the message to see that it was papers from the days church service from the church that was just down the block from them.

"Vos…benedictions viendront" Dan read the French phrase as he contemplated what it meant. What little French that he knew from his time in Paris, Dan strained himself in trying to figure out the phrase until he felt the warmth of hands wrap around his waist.

"You're still up?" Blair asked a big groggy

"Yeah, I figured I could get some writing in while you were asleep" Dan replied as he turned to face her "Then I saw this paper floating around" he said showing the paper to her

"Vos benedictions viendront? For the French that I should know, I don't know this" Blair said letting out a little laugh

"Maybe this will become our new project, to decipher what this means" Dan replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Or this could be your latest distraction Humphrey" Blair said as she turned to head back inside to take a seat at his desk while Dan followed behind

"Distraction?" Dan questioned

"You've barely written anything and you've only gone through ten minutes worth of dailies from filming. In my definition, you're lagging" Blair replied

"I know, I know. I just….I can't seem to focus on that stuff right now. I try to sit down and put all my attention on it, but I can't for some reason" Dan reasoned

"Writers block?" Blair asked

"….could I reason that I was worried about you and your stomach flu. Writers block seems so, seems so harsh" Dan said as Blair just laughed

"I'm fine Humphrey, probably need to lay off on the experimental pastas but I'm fine" Blair told him

"We've got an early flight out and I have yet to pack" Dan sighed as he flopped down on the sofa "Then I still have to go through Arthur's notes on my premise, which will be a demoralizing experience…." Dan said

"But the work will be so amazing. Arthur's tough love and harsh criticism, the recipe to get you in gear" Blair said as she got up from her seat to take a seat on the sofa beside him

"So you think it's that simple?" Dan asked

"I really do. You're just allowing this honeymoon thing to get to you in a lazy state" Blair laughed

"This honeymoon thing? Ouch, that was hurtful" Dan laughed as he leaned towards her "You know, it's still amazing to think that you, Blair Waldorf, is my lawfully wedded wife" he smiled

"I know, I've truly settled by every standard" Blair teased as Dan began to tickle her "But you're my husband" she sighed

"Mrs. Blair Humphrey" Dan stated as he began to kiss her neck

"I like the sound of that" Blair laughed

"So do I" Dan smiled before he capture her lips with his before laying her back on the sofa "You feel okay?" he asked as he broke the kiss to look down at her

"Never better Mr. Humphrey" Blair replied as she quickly grabbed his lips once again with hers.

Getting down to their naked glory, Blair ran her hands wild through Dan's hair as he sensually attacked her with kisses on her neck. Letting out a slight moan as he pressed inside of her, Dan let out a grunt as the sensation still felt amazing to him as it did the first time. Thrusting in and out, Dan propped himself up on his forearm as he thrust deeper inside. Their whimpers joining in unison as their foreheads pressed against each other, Dan began to pick up pace. Nipping at her bottom lip, Dan drove harder and deeper as Blair did her best to hold on. Cries of passion filled the air before her body began to shake from his powerful thrusts. Grunts and moans, Dan and Blair both rode their highs of ecstasy before he gave one final, powerful thrust inside that left them both exhausted. Collapsing on to each other, Dan rested his head on her chest before they slowly drifted off in to a slumber on the sofa in each other's arms.

**I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home**

Stepping down on the first set of stairs, Carter smiled widely on at beautiful scenery of the Hamptons. Arriving in true fashion, Carter couldn't help but love the life or at least the summer adventures that he had. Reaching the final step, Carter took in the crisp air as he surveyed the area once more. Slowly removing his sun glasses, Carter looked down at his watch to check in on the time before he heard the lugging sounds come from behind him. Turning to face the blond haired boy, Carter pushed him towards him as he patted him on the shoulder.

"You return to this. This cousin, is our summertime madness" Carter declared

"And grad school was what?" Patrick asked, Carter's cousin, as he looked on at his cousin

"Sexual deprivation" Carter replied "C'mon, I'm here to show you how you're supposed to live as twenty one year old, not how to get your pension in line" he said

"I'm not as heartbroken as you make me to be" Patrick said

"Which is why I received numerous, disturbing calls that you've holed yourself in a hotel on South Beach. South Beach? How that's even possible is beyond me, but I'm here to prove to your uncle and aunt that your cousin will take good care of you in my fair city of New York" Carter said

"I'm not sure I should trust you, your means are a bit extreme" Patrick replied

"I know, right" Carter laughed "C'mon, I got things lined up for us to tend to" he said as Patrick trailed behind before they got in to the car.

**We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions  
So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing  
And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact  
When you call and I don't even know what city I'm at  
Or what day of the week in the middle of the month**

Moving towards the window, Serena looked outside at the park to see the children playing about on the playground. Seeing a little girl with her father, Serena couldn't help but let out a weak smile for a moment to see the little girl look happier than ever in the presence of her father. For what felt like the first moment out a joyful summer, Serena finally put thought to the pain she felt from the secrets learned before she ran off to Athens. Torn from her thoughts by the sound of a box dropping, Serena turned around to see Sean breathing heavily as he struggled to walk over towards the sofa before collapsing from a tiring effort. Walking over towards the box that was marked 'Serena's stuff', Serena looked on at her things to make sure everything was in good condition.

"Really? You're concern is for the box?" Sean asked as Serena just laughed

"You're the one that told me not lift a finger" Serena laughed before he let out a tiring groan

"I swear, you're trying to kill me. You're really trying to kill me" Sean replied

**We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions  
So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing  
And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact  
When you call and I don't even know what city I'm at  
Or what day of the week in the middle of the month  
In a year I don't recall  
It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke  
I told you I wouldn't be long,  
That was last November, now December's almost gone  
I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong**

Coming down the staircase, Tyler looked around for a few moments as it still took him some time to get used to the Hampton's villa that the family had. It was becoming clear to Tyler that Eleanor Waldorf properties were as extreme and lavish as anything he had ever seen in his dreams. Heading in to the kitchen, Tyler took a few moments to locate the glasses from the cupboard before he soon heard the door slam open. Jumping up in a bit of fear, Tyler walked out of the kitchen to see Dan and Blair furiously kissing. With this being the first time seeing them since going on their honeymoon, Tyler waved on at them but found it hard for his presence to be noticed since their lips were firmly attached to each other's.

"Okay, this…this is awkward" Tyler replied as they headed towards the staircase, clearly in a rush to get upstairs

"Hi…where's mom?" Blair asked in between kisses

"Uh, luckily and fortunately, not here" Tyler muttered "She's coming in later on….and you guys clearly don't care" he began to say before noticing that Dan and Blair were still kissing

"….do me a favor? Make sure they avoid the master suite" Blair asked as she and Dan made their way up the staircase

"You know, there's always the proverbial sock on the door that does the same thing" Tyler replied

"Yeah, right. Thanks" Dan said before he quickly ran up the stairs while Blair followed behind

**I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know, where you're going  
Just get your ass back home**

Finding a bit of comfort in spending her summer working at the neighborhood rec center, Marley was glad that one of the benefits was that she could provide dancing space for her and her friends. Though she had to play the legit worker on her time on the clock, but Marley loved to hang around with her friends. Bopping along to the music that was playing on the boom box, Marley watched as each of the different dance members did their own free style. Getting in a few moves here and there, Marley liked to feel like even though she lived in a different zip code, she was still able to be accepted amongst most of the people she went to school with. Tapping Marley on the shoulder, Alexis motioned for Marley to look over at where everyone's attention had gravitated to.

"Hey. You ready, we have to get on the road for the Hamptons" Chuck said before Marley could hear a bit of snickering come from behind her while it didn't seem to register with Chuck whatsoever. "I thought you were off now?" he asked

"….Now she is" Alexis said before she laughed

"Do you need to pick up your bags at the suite?" Chuck asked

"No, no. I'm….I'm all packed" Marley reluctantly replied

"Good. I just got last minute word that your dress for the White Party has been altered, so I'm hoping that swinging by It-Girl won't take forever and that we can get there before things get unruly in the Hamptons…" Chuck began to say

"I got it. Have to get on the road" Marley quickly interrupted as Chuck looked at her skeptically for a moment "I will meet you at the car" she said as she eagerly pushed him towards the exit before he slowly caught on that she wanted him to leave

"And I will be out by the car" Chuck said before he made his way out of the rec center

"Are we keeping you from the ball Cinderella?" One of the guys asked before Marley's friends burst in to laughter

**No one hold me down like you do sweetheart  
You keep doing that, I keep doing this  
We'll be alright in the end  
Trust that  
We put the us in trust, baby  
Aww, let's go**

* * *

Sitting poolside, Jenny let out a deep sigh as she lifted the shades up on the top on her head. Looking over to see that Justine was fast asleep on her lounge chair, Jenny laughed to herself for a few moments before she reached for her cell phone. Checking a few of her message, Jenny was glad to see that Blair and Dan had made it in to town safely. Hearing sounds of flirty laughter, Jenny looked on in surprise to see that April was the one attracting all the attention. Sitting in pure shock that April was the apple of every hot guys eye at the poolside, Jenny was soon joined in on the shock as Justine immediate awoke to see the sight for herself. Looking on at each other, Jenny and Justine shrugged their shoulders.

"Has she?" Jenny questioned

"Couldn't be….I mean she hasn't confirmed it. I suspect but no confirmation" Justine quickly replied before they both grew silent

"We need confirmation" Jenny and Justine replied

Gasping for air, Dan and Blair pulled covers down as they did their best to calm their breathing. Looking to see that they had fallen off the bed, Dan slowly sat up to take in the oversized suite that they were staying in for the time being. Though it was somewhat of a culture shock from being in Paris one moment, then in the Hamptons the next, it was something that still took some time getting used to. Letting out a deep sigh, Blair couldn't help but enjoy the happiness that she was experiencing while being a newlywed. Sitting up beside Dan, Blair covered herself with the sheet as the two looked on at each other for a few moments. Fumbling around to get their clothes on, Blair was pressed to get to her prior engagements with their friends. Rushing down the staircase, Blair was caught off guard to see Regina Wells sitting in the living room as if she had been waiting.

"Ms. Wells?" Blair asked as she reached the bottom step as the woman rose from her seat

"I hope you don't mind, your brother let me in" Regina replied

"Are you here to see my mother?" Blair asked as she walked in to the living room to join Mrs. Wells

"No, I came by to speak with you" Regina replied

"Oh" Blair said a bit surprised as she wasn't quite sure how to take this. Knowing that was a prominent member of the Women's Council, Blair knew that any visit from her was something of great degree. Fixing herself up as best as she could, Blair took a seat across from Regina

"It's no secret that your hardwork has been on full display within our small community" Regina smiled

"Well, I've strived hard to get where I am. I've learned that from the two best examples in my mother and father" Blair replied

"Yes, and you've even defined what a new modern woman has become" Regina told her as Blair perked up a bit with the compliments se was receiving.

"Okay, I'm thinking twice about putting my belt on. You sure you don't want one more ride on the magic stick…." Dan said as he came running down the stairs half naked, causing Blair's eyes to bulge out in surprise

"Humphrey!?" Blair scolded him under her breath before Dan realized that they had company "We have company. Important company" she muttered as Dan quickly ran back up the stairs to put on a shirt before coming back down

"It's okay Blair. I'm very aware that you two are in the newlywed phase. How is that going by the way?" Regina asked as Dan took his place beside Blair on the sofa

"Uh…currently, embarrassing" Dan laughed nervously while Regina laughed along with him "But other than that….it's been everything I hoped for and then some" he said as Dan and Blair couldn't help but smile at each other

"Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Humphrey" Regina smiled on at the two of them

"I don't mean to be rude, but I still haven't grasped why you want to speak with me. I mean typically if one were to get a visit from you then…" Blair began to say

"Then one would be receiving the news that they were being considered to be inducted in to the Council….well I'm saddened to say that I'm not here to ask you to be inducted in to the Women's Council" Regina said

"That was a major ego kill" Blair said to herself as Dan comforted her

"I'm here to extend an invitation for you both to be part of the Societies Elite spread this year" Regina said as Blair nearly sat in pure surprise

"What is the Societies Elite spread…" Dan began to ask

"Forgive him, I have yet to expose him to all things that should and do matter" Blair said as smiled happily "Dan, Societies Elite Spread is a magazine shoot that declares the Upper Eastsides Elite families, which means that you… you see us, the Humphrey's as Elite?" she asked as she looked over at Regina

"Humphrey and elite, that…that's something that I never pictured would belong together" Dan said to himself

"I know" Blair added with a bit of disbelief as Dan and her looked at each other

"Granted we're very strict in letting new families in, but you two, your union more than solidifies you as a power couple. Your success has propelled you to greater status than we could have ever imagined or planned for" Regina said "Blair as a fashion mogul along with your mother's legacy, Dan with your writing career and acquisition of the studio couple with the union of Bass Industries" she said excitedly

"Thank you, I think" Dan replied a bit unsure if that was a good thing or a bad "Wait, you guys thought we wouldn't work….as a couple?" he questioned

"We gage certain couples, see what they do as a union" Regina said

"That's soo cool" Blair said with a bit of amazement

"Okay, so we do the spread, that's it? I don't get what that means" Dan replied not sure if he even bought in to what Regina was saying

"Well, we would you and Blair both to be a part of the White Party Festivities of this weekend. Blair, we'd love for you to help in our entertainment planning of the evening…" Regina began to say

"I would love to. I'm honored to" Blair smiled proudly just as Regina's phone began to go off

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I have to deal with the caterers" Regina sighed as she rose from her seat

"Oh, that's fine" Blair said as she showed Regina out "I will get back to you immediately with entertainment options" she said before Regina nodded to oblige before leaving. Closing the door behind, Blair quickly leaned up against the door before a smile came to her face. Squealing with excitement, Blair jumped up and down with excitement while Dan rose to his feet.

"So you plan the entertainment portion of the White Party, an added task to the already schedule meetings you have with Jen….when are you going to squeeze in time to go to the doctors?" Dan asked

"Why am I going to the doctors?!" Blair asked

"Because you said once we get back to the states, then you'd go for that bout of food poisoning you're still struggling from" Dan said

"Yes, but that can be cured with American meds now. Humprey, this is a big deal. You don't turn down the opportunity to be accepted in to the society's elite. This is huge for us as a married couple. We can establish ourselves within the community" Blair exclaimed

"I don't care about establishing ourselves, we're already established on our merits" Dan said as Blair just gave him a look "So you're not registering anything that I'm saying?" he then concluded as Blair quickly walked past

"Nope" Blair replied "You've got to get a better suit than the one picked out, I'm thinking we may get you fitted for an Armani. I'll call and get that scheduled right away. Then I need a new dress…" she began to ramble while Dan just shook his head and walked up to her

"Schedule an appointment with your primary doctor in there and you'll have me off your back" Dan said before he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek "I'm off to meet with Chuck" he said

"That's good. Be seen, talk business. Talk about the studio" Blair said as Dan made his way out "Love you!" she called out as she immediately went in to planning mode once he left.

* * *

Getting out of the taxi, Tyler let out a sigh after a half of day of travelling by bus. Making his way into the building, Tyler walked over towards the elevators as he begun to wait. Enjoying that bit of time to close his eyes, Tyler was soon awoken by the sound of the elevator doors opening up. Boarding the elevator, Tyler went to his desired floor. Getting off the elevator, Tyler could see the boxes worth of stuff labeled 'Serena's stuff' as soon as he walked up towards the condo apartment that Sean was staying in. Walking in to the apartment, Tyler quickly spotted Serena straddling Sean on the sofa as they were in a heavy makeout session before he cleared his throat to let them know he was there.

"Couples and makeout sessions today, can't seem to escape them" Tyler said as Serena and Sean straightened up on the sofa

"Hey, uh…I thought you were in the Hamptons?" Sean asked as he rose from his seat

"I was, I thought I'd come back to help you move and possibly be your decoy" Tyler said

"Decoy?" Serena asked

"You know, for the possibility, the looming fact you may have forgotten about….when Rochelle figures out that Serena has moved in" Tyler said as Serena quickly looked over at Sean

"She doesn't know I'm moving in?" Serena asked

"Really?!" Sean asked as he looked over at Tyler, wondering why he had to break the news in that form

"I'm trying to help, I'm not coming to block" Tyler reasoned as he took a seat, putting his feet up

"Why wouldn't you tell her I'm moving in?" Serena asked

"Because I don't have to" Sean reasoned "I'm a grown man, I don't have to tell her if I decide to ask my girlfriend to come live with me" he stated

"Right you are, but false, as you have a kid with Rochelle. A kid that stays with you for some portion" Tyler quickly added

"Which is fine" Sean reasoned

"Then why not tell her? I mean it's not like she'd have a problem with me being in the same vicinity of Michael" Serena laughed nervously while Sean and Tyler looked on at each other in silence, which Serena quickly caught on to "Oh, my God. You think she may have a problem with me living here?!" she then exclaimed

"No…." Sean began to say

"Yes" Tyler quickly added as Serena looked over at him

"Well, I mean surely she doesn't think I'd be bad influence on him. I mean I haven't necessarily been around Michael a lot, but it's not like I'd kill him…" Serena began to say

"Don't say kill. Do not mention any words of kill when explaining to Rochelle" Tyler quickly replied

"Look, this is ridiculous" Sean replied "You live here or you will begin to live here. I'm not going to explain to Rochelle why I choose to ask you to live with me because it's not like she does the same with her boyfriend. You're good around my kid, so I'm not worried about you killing him…" he began to state boldy

"Don't say kill" Tyler quickly added

"Okay, so then you'd have no problem in mentioning to Rochelle that we live together now?" Serena asked

"No problem" Sean quickly replied

"Good, then you take care of that. I'll go to the Hamptons for the weekend, and you break the news to Rochelle" Serena replied as Sean nodded confidently

"No problem" Sean laughed nervously "Matter of fact, I will have your set of keys with rhinestones on them, pink and everything" he said

"Yeah" Serena said with a bit of uncertainty before she let out a sigh, looking on at all that needed to be done "I have to go pack" she said as she walked over towards Sean to give him a quick kiss "Clear things up" she told him

"I will" Sean replied before he gave her a quick kiss. Watching as Serena headed towards the bedroom, Tyler leaned forward to grab the latest magazine of Sports Illustrated before Sean quickly slapped the magazine down once Serena was gone

"What the…" Tyler began to say

"You've got to help me move all these boxes before Rochelle comes" Sean told him as he wore a look of panic

"Aren't you glad I just magically showed up" Tyler smiled before Sean grabbed the magazine to hit Tyler with.

* * *

Studying April as she sat at the table with her phone in hand, just texting away, Jenny couldn't help but feel like something was different about her friend. With boys flocking to her, Jenny was sure that April was talking to the male persuasion. Shifting her attention with the help of a nudge from Justine, Jenny looked over to see Blair opening up a packet of Alka-Seltzer to put in her drink of water as they sat in their cabana by the pool. With summer usually being the time for them to be a bit more wild than normal, Jenny couldn't help but see that changes were something that were on rapid display with the result of the summer madness.

"What's with the Seltzer?" Justine asked

"I'm trying to shake this stupid bug I have" Blair said as she braced herself to drink the glass of water "I'm hoping if I get better to get Humphrey off my back then he'll stop with this whole doctor kick" she said

"Why does he want you going to the doctor?" Jenny asked

"Who knows?! I got a bit experimental in Paris, now I'm paying the price for it" Blair sighed

"And typically that statement after a honeymoon would be a good thing" April laughed

"I'm in no way shape or form about to talk sexual details with you guys" Blair said

"We always talk sex, it serves for so many good jokes" Justine said as she and Jenny looked over at April to see that it had no effect on her "Because sex is something only three of us have had….that is if someone else has had it as well" she stated so boldly but saw that April's focus was on her texting

"What is wrong with you?" Blair questioned noticing the weirdness that was being displayed by Jenny and Justine

"Nothing, as you were saying. Why is Dan pushing for the doctors?" Jenny asked

"I guess secretly he thinks that I might be pregnant or something, which isn't possible because I'm cramping and my period is a bit on the abnormal side" Blair said

"Still? Don't you think that's something you should get checked out?" April asked

"I know my body, and I know for a fact that I'm not pregnant" Blair quickly replied "I know the signs of pregnancy and I'm in no way there" she said

"Okay, I've had enough" Justine said turning her attention to April once she looked over to see that she was back to texting again "Have you lost your virginity?" she quickly asked

"And that was a random question" April replied as she was caught off guard by the question

"Yes, random and a slight tacky, but are you? Are you still a virgin?" Jenny asked

"….why does that matter?" April asked

"Are you being serious?" Blair asked "You've only made us suffer through hearing about your virgin status for months on end. If anyone deserves to know, I think we'd come high on that list" she said

"If you must know…yes, I have lost my virginity" April said as Jenny, Justine, and Blair began to thank God in their own religious way "But it was nothing that I thought it would be. I guess, you guys were right in the end. It was nothing special" she shrugged

"Who did you lose it to?" Jenny asked

"Was it those two days that you were missing? Were you having raunchy sex?" Justine then asked

"….the guy, he was…." April said before she looked over to see Carter making his way through the pool area with a group of girls in tow as this was the first time seeing Carter for the summer.

_**[Flashback]**_

**_Taking a few moments to catch her breath, April looked towards the door. Hearing the sounds of knocking, April quickly looked over to see Carter running out the living room area in all his naked glory. Scanning the hotel room, April quickly began to panic as she saw no clothes in sight that she could put on to answer the door. Reaching a level of craziness, April looked over to see that Carter held out a robe for her to answer the door in while he shielded his lower region with a pillow. Quickly putting on the robe, April quickly walked over towards the door as she heard the knocks continue. Opening up the door, April expected to see a familiar face but was surprised to see the pizza guy on the other side. Paying the guy, April took the box of pizza as she couldn't help but laugh after a few moments of staring on at the pizza. Coming out of the bedroom area, Carter looked on to see April with the pizza in hand._**

**_"You ordered pizza?" April asked as Carter thought to himself for a few moments_**

**_"…I guess I did" Carter replied "…I must've ordered it and forgot all about it after the whole…us and the couch" he said looking over towards the disheveled couch_**

**_"Is this your form of lunch?" April asked_**

**_"Well, yeah" Carter replied "We couldn't exactly go down to the restaurant or exit together, next best option is pizza" he reasoned_**

**_"Pizza in exchange for sex, is that a typical thing with you?" April asked as she sat down while Carter just looked on at her for a few moments before he walked over towards the box_**

**_"I don't give meat lover specials to just anyone" Carter said as he opened up the box to show the pizza while April just shook her head and laughed_**

**_[End of Flashback]_**

Watching Carter as he interacted with the girls that were draped all around him, April laughed to herself for a few moments. It didn't take long for her to figure out that Carter had gone back to his old ways, but she couldn't help but feel like some bit of a fool within that moment. Realizing that April had gone off in to a stare, Blair looked over to see where April was looking. Unable to figure it out, Blair looked back towards April as Justine nudged April to look over. Turning her attention back towards the girls.

"Huh, what were you saying?" April asked

"We were talking about the who and when you lost your special v-card?" Blair asked as April noticed all eyes were on her

"Some guy I met at the wedding, had too much champagne and was a little too happy. Not really my finest moment" April replied

"Well good for you. I'm glad you got to experience the pleasures of sex" Blair said "It might be for the best to not disclose unknown guy because then you might have to admit to bedding a guy that you really don't want to be seen with in the daytime" she said

"That's smart, really smart. Slept with a guy, woke up the next day to realize he lived with his mother, who has over five cats in the house" Justine said "Worst experience of 2013" she said as the girls laughed

"I guess in some odd way, I'm expecting the guy to have called by now. I mean given our time together, I would've thought that he'd at least have the decency to call" April sighed

"Guys don't call, they have a lapse in memory and we're just supposed to excuse it" Justine replied

"Maybe your right. Maybe guys and sex are all too complicated" April sighed

"Aw, this is a Hallmark moment. You talking about sex with us instead of asking about from an outsiders perspective" Jenny smiled

"Now that we've got that out the way, we must shift our attention to work" Blair said

"Shift our attention, I thought we get back to real work on Monday?" Justine asked

"Work can't be denied" Blair said "I've been asked by the Regina Wells to put together the Entertainment portion of the White Party. Now this is big for personal reasons, but can be big for business as well. Regina Wells and the Women's council can give us unlimited business and resources to get us started off on our business year" she said

"Resources that would put us in connection to building those retail stores we've talking about?" Jenny asked

"Prime real estate" April concluded as Blair nodded in agreement to where April was thinking "Regina Wells husband is big in creating mall properties in close to over 50 states, high end malls I might add" she said

"So get in good with her, get in good with new cash flow coming our way" Justine concluded "I'm game" she quickly replied

"More money, more problems in a good way" Jenny said as she shrugged while April and Blair looked at her strangely while Justine laughed.

* * *

Taking a seat at the bar, Dan pulled out his cell phone as he immediately went through his e-mails. Ordering a regular club soda while he waited, Dan massaged his forehead as he tried to digest the work schedule that Alessandra had laid out for him. Coming back to Dan with two drinks in hand, Dan looked up at the bartender in confusion. Motioning for Dan to look over his shoulder to see the girl that ordered him a drink, Dan gave a weak smile for a moment before passing the drink along to another. Shocked by his move, Dan held up his hand to show the wedding band to the girls dismay just as Chuck made his way in to take a seat beside him at the bar.

"Looks like a gesture I should've done" Chuck said as he put his order in with the bar tender

"Well I don't feel like being a part of scandal this early on in marriage" Dan replied

"How is that?" Chuck asked as Dan found it strange that Chuck would take interest in making conversation with him

"Uh, it's great" Dan stated "Didn't really change anything but adding hardware to the hands" he said

"Nice way to look at it" Chuck said before he took a sip of his drink and awkward silence came between them

"Soo…." Dan said unsure of how to start off the conversation

"The movie. I got the latest filming schedule and I noticed that we're still filming" Chuck said

"Yes, it's only two days added to the filming schedule. I didn't like a few of the scenes, so it's just basic reshoots and rewrites on a couple of scenes. Kraft services and employee costs I will pay for but I felt we needed these extra days" Dan said

"No problem. I just wanted to make sure you knew about it or were aware of it" Chuck said "Then there's the task of the grand opening of Bridge Studios, are we still set for the end of the month?" he asked as he looked on at his calendar on his phone

"Yes" Dan replied "The board wanted it to coincide with the Gala, and a good cause is something to be happy about" he said

"Then I guess we've got everything under control" Chuck said as they came to the conclusion of their informal meeting as another bout of silence came between them "I had a quick maybe dumb question to ask you, seeing as you're more of the scholarly type" he said as awkwardly started off the conversation

"Scholarly?" Dan asked

"Yes. Well I mean that in a good way" Chuck replied "Look, I got some mail the other day from Constance. I guess they got word that I'm harboring a teen now, and they've offered up enrollment with a few conditions added for Marley" he said

"Conditions such as continuing to donate that hefty amount Bart gives up on a yearly basis?" Dan asked

"Basically, my question to you is…as Marley's guardian, should I be considering schools like Constance?" Chuck asked

"I forget that you actually have gone through courts to get custody of a teenager" Dan said as he laughed with amazement while Chuck just gave him a look "As her guardian, it's different from being the guy that she lives with. You have to start looking at what is best for her, what's better for her future" he said

"What about with you? I wouldn't think St. Jude was your first choice of schools, so what made your dad send you there?" Chuck asked

"…my dad was a parent. He saw that I was good enough to be in schools that met my needs and would help me in my future. Jenny and I both, we were given opportunities that I can't say we would've been offered at the schools in our district" Dan told him "I can't tell you what is best because you ultimately have to make the call on that, but I look at this way, if I were a parent. I would access what I want my kid to have for the future, do I want them to be good enough or do I challenge them to tap in to their unlimited potential that they might not have realized yet" he told him as Chuck nodded in agreement, truly taking in what Dan was saying just as Carter made his way over towards them with his cousin in tow

"There's my guys" Carter said proudly as he patted Chuck and Dan on the back "I'll have patron on the rocks" he told the bartender

"Drinking patron? You must be on a mission" Dan asked as he looked over to Carter

"Of course I am" Carter replied "Guys, this is my cousin you know all about" he introduced his cousin

"Just how much do they know about me?" Patrick asked nervously

"You're studying to become a doctor…" Dan began to say

"You were in a steady relationship since high school, which was for four year…" Chuck chimed in to say

"That was until you became suspicious of her cheating on you, which was only confirmed when you caught said girlfriend and your favorite professor on a desk in compromising position" Dan relayed

"…oh, and Aunt Sally said you cried like a little bitch all throughout the holidays in Miami over the summer" Chuck added

"Uh, that part wasn't supposed to be said" Carter replied as he glared over at Chuck

"Carter, I assure you, I'm fine. I'm not as heartbroken as you make me sound" Patrick reasoned

"See this, this is denial" Carter replied

"I don't know, I kind of believe him. Severe heart ache, that was my specialty last year and he shows no signs of it" Dan replied

"Thank you, I think" Patrick replied

"Regardless, I promised your parents that I would get your head on straight on your venture of New York. Baby cuz may possibly begin his residency at Cedars, which is a kick ass hospital, if I might add. I'm lobbying for you to remain in New York because anything involving Nantucket will have you living in the family ways, which can be depressing if you remember how things with Uncle Mark and his ten cats he's saying are his friends" Carter replied

"I forget that you have interesting family" Dan laughed

"Interesting, but never dull" Carter replied "So get to know these two guys as they will be lifelines to possible career outlets and basic contact numbers that could be essential" he said

"What if I choose to spend my weekend doing other things?" Patrick asked

"Like what?" Carter asked

"…nothing that is concrete because I'm not quite sure if those plans are in tact…" Patrick began to say

"Nice lie. Strip Club tonight, get your singles together fellas" Carter replied

"You do realize that I'm married now" Dan told him

"I know, I feel for you. Consider this your relief from dealing with Waldorf all summer long" Carter said patting Dan on his shoulder "Carter's back, I'm here to take care of you. C'mon, let's hug it up, bromance back in full swing" he said as he opened up his arms to hug Dan

"Carter, put your hands down" Dan said fighting off Carter's attempts to hug him while the girl that had sent Dan a drink earlier walked over towards them on her way out

"I'm sorry about the drink earlier, I didn't know. I hope you and your partner the best" The girl said as Dan looked on in dismay

"No, I'm…I'm married to a woman" Dan exclaimed but to no avail

* * *

Coming to the end of the song, the lead singer looked out towards the two girls with hopeful eyes. Wearing a weak smile on her face, Serena felt bad as she knew the eventual no that she would give would break the guys heart. Looking over at Blair, Serena was surprised to see that the performance had put her to sleep in the literal sense. Quickly nudging Blair, Serena began to awaken Blair from her slumber. Looking back at the guy, Serena laughed nervously as she knew this would come down to her breaking the news as she feared.

"I'm sorry. She'll pass. I liked the whole squeeky trumpet solo you had in the song" Serena said trying to give the band hope before they began to unplug their instruments "B, that's the third band you've fallen asleep on" she said as Blair rubbed her eyes

"Oh, thank God it's over with. I thought I was going to be put in a permanent slumber. These bands are awful" Blair replied

"Why are you even looking for a band?" Serena replied

"Because I've been assigned that task and I need to come through I order to get in Regina's good graces" Blair replied

"Do I even want to know why you're trying to get in Regina Wells good graces?" Serena asked

"Most likely not" Blair laughed "I need to find the best band, I just hope I don't get lulled to sleep in the process of doing so" she said

"You and Dan must've been all sex while on the honeymoon for you to be so tired" Serena said

"Sex while married has been a bit more experimental" Blair smiled as she looked on at her wedding ring "Perfect wedding ring, perfectly unperfect wedding, and perfect guy; I have to say S, I never expected that I could be this happy" she said

"I know, you're glowing" Serena replied

"Our honeymoon, it was just relaxing and fun. I mean it like a vacation that we so desperately. We rekindled our romance in some sense while strengthened our friendship" Blair smiled in revealing the details to their relationship

"What's this about Dan thinking you might be sick?" Serena asked

"It's nothing, him being paranoid. I just got a bout of stomach flu and jet lag I guess" Blair said

"That's cause of concern, don't you think?" Serena asked

"Not when I'm about to have my period soon. I'm cramping off and on, but it's always an irregular thing" Blair said

"Well, he seems determined. He's text me to specifically make sure that you don't take on the world or the entire Upper Eastside before the weekend ends" Serena laughed

"I'd knew he'd try to sneak in aid for his cause, which is why I've Seltzered up to avoid upset stomach and have taken these Enatia pills that are supposed to stop you from getting sick. It's having quite the effect on me…." Blair began to say

"Such as sleepiness or tiredness?" Serena asked

"No, that was boredom and my mind being put through the ringer with those first few performances" Blair quickly replied

"So you're taking all of this to prevent yourself from looking sick to Dan?" Serena asked as Blair nodded to confirm "You do know that's deceiving your husband?" she asked

"I know, but think of how less offensive this than to lie to him about a wedding" Blair replied

"I can only hope to emulate what you and Dan have" Serena said as the two girls laughed

"Aren't you on the way to do so or is this last minute visit to the Hamptons mean trouble in paradise?" Blair asked

"No, nothing like that. Sean and I, we're actually moving in together" Serena replied "I'm just giving him the chance to talk with Rochelle about our new living situations" she said

"Oh, you think she may have a problem with you being around Michael?" Blair asked

"I'm sure once Sean tells her, things will be fine. I just don't want her to think that I'm sneaking in or overstepping my boundaries as the girlfriend when it comes to her kid" Serena said

"Other than that, how was the summer? Did it prep you for living with Sean?" Blair asked

"I think so. I mean I know he's obsessed with Playstation, so that's not shocking. He's actually really neat when it comes to putting things back in place, probably a dad thing, but I just love being around him and I'm just in love with him" Serena smiled as she thought of her relationship "Did things between Dan and you when you guys first started to live together?" she asked

"A bit, but it just took time to get used to. At first you think living together will mean unlimited sex, which can be true if he doesn't annoy you, but living together is just forming a partnership. Like grocery shopping duties, knowing what he has to have in the fridge and making sure he thinks twice about coming home before thinking he can get away with not getting your items on the list. Then it's compromise of watching shows that you really don't care about or that he doesn't care about, it's just a new test in the relationship. Living together, you'll truly see how your partner lives and is really like" Blair told her

"Well I'm ready for that" Serena smiled

"Good, I just hope your ready to take on your family as well" Blair said as Serena let out a sigh "You had to have known that Lilly reached out to me to talk to you about talking to her" she said

"It's kind of sad that she has to reach out to you, when she should've told me all along about what was going on with my father" Serena said "What makes it worse is that she even got my brother in on the lie of let's not tell Serena" she said

"Talk to your mother. I know you're mad, but when it comes to your father, I just have this feeling that she was trying to spare you from heart ache. She was being a mother at full force, and her natural instinct was to protect you" Blair said

"So I just get over that she lied to me about his whereabouts?" Serena asked

"No, I say that you don't shut down the lines of communication with your mother" Blair said as a silence came between them in those few moments "Have you thought about reaching out to your father?" she asked

"….all the time. It may actually be the reason why I'm hesitant to talk with my mom. If I open up, I'll have to tell her that I'm thinking about pursuing to get to know my father" Serena said

"Talk to her, you have the whole weekend to" Blair said as Blair began to fluff her pillow upon seeing who was taking the stage next "Wake me up with the bagpipes finish" she said letting out a yawn while Serena tried not to laugh at the elderly woman holding her bag pipes

_**Meanwhile…**_

Struggling to pick up the box, Tyler took one deep breath before he took every bit of strength to pick up the box. Feeling his knees buckle, Tyler took a few moments to compose himself before proceeding to walk in to the apartment. Trying to make it to his desired location, which was the bedroom, Tyler had to focus on something joyful to get through the long trek. Reaching the bedroom, Tyler dropped the box to the floor before quickly throwing his hands up in the air in victory. Looking over to see Sean passed out on the floor, Tyler took a few deep breaths before grabbing the nearest pillow to throw at his friend.

"Hey!?" Tyler said as he took up all the energy he had while Sean slowly came to

"How many more?" Sean asked as he could barely lift his head

"….I got the last one" Tyler replied

"Thanks, good looking out" Sean said as he tried to dap Tyler on the hand but found the distance between them to exhalt too much energy

"What the hell does she pack so? It felt like carrying a hundred bricks" Tyler exclaimed as he continued to gasp for air

"…shoes, shoes, and more shoes. I'm at the point where I hate any form of a high heels. I just feel like shoes have whooped my ass in a way that no fight I've ever been in" Sean said before they heard the doorbell

"Maybe it's the box fairy, here to reward us for carrying all the damn boxes on the planet" Tyler said

"Answer it please?" Sean asked with his best pleading voice but Tyler shook his head, scared of the thought of moving "I will pay you. I will give you a thousand dollars to answer the door…" he said

"No chance in hell" Tyler replied before he lay lifeless on the floor yet again

"Sean? Sean? Sean are you here?" Rochelle called out from the living room causing Sean and Tyler to quickly pop their heads up in shock

"What the…what time is it?" Sean asked as he looked over the clock to see that Rochelle was three hours early from dropping Michael off

"I don't know, but we gotta get up" Tyler said as they both popped up from the floor and made their way into the living room. Looking on at the two guys, Rochelle looked on skeptically as they looked out of breath and worn down.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Rochelle asked with concern

"Perfect" Sean quickly replied

"Fine" Tyler then added

"What's up? Why you here so early?" Sean asked

"Oh, my mom took Michael out for breakfast and to the park while we were in town. I just thought they would've headed over earlier, but apparently she's taking this grandparent thing to a whole other level" Rochelle laughed "I'll call her and tell her to bring him…" she began to say as she pulled her phone out

"No, actually….actually, I was or we were going to go out to grab something to eat. You should come with us" Sean said seeing this as his opportunity to talk with Rochelle

"Well, I probably shouldn't go along. You guys will be talking parenting stuff and I by no means am a parent. So I'll just…book a massage and grab a bottle of Jack on my way…." Tyler began to say

"No, I think you're going" Sean replied as he smiled over at Tyler, letting him know that he wasn't going to weasel out of helping him as he had intentionally planned

"….can we at least get the bottle of whiskey?" Tyler asked as Rochelle gave him a look of confusion "I assure you, Uncle Tyler has no intention of babysitting today" he told her

"Glad to know" Rochelle laughed

* * *

Escaping a long night with Carter, Dan was never as happy to see the likes of a bedroom than he was when he opened the door. Making his way inside, Dan plopped down on his side of the bed while he could see the light on in bathroom. Knowing that this was usually the time that Blair prepared for bed, Dan let out a sigh before he began to take his shoes off. Hearing the door open up, Dan looked over his shoulder to see Blair coming out of the bathroom in what looked to be lingerie. Turning around to confirm, Dan sat with a skeptical look as Blair walked towards him in her sexy garments and the high heels to match.

"I don't think I have to ask what you did today" Dan said as Blair began to massage his shoulders while standing in front of him

"Oh, my day wasn't busy by any means. I was able to get through so much and be so productive, that I figured I could stop by and pick something up from one of your favorite stores" Blair smiled

"Okay, so you adding more tasks to your business schedule, which just was nothing for you? You just had free time on your hands?" Dan questioned

"You should know, I'm good at prioritizing" Blair smiled as she began to unbutton Dan's shirt

"So you're fine? No bouts of sickness? No tiredness? Nothing?" Dan questioned

"Nothing" Blair said as relieved him of his shirt while his hands ran down each side of her body, taking in the sight before him

"I don't believe you" Dan replied with a bit of a laugh "You're crafty" he said as she helped him relieve himself of his undershirt so that he was down to his bare chest

"I knew you would say something to that effect, but I thought it was better to show you than to tell you" Blair said as she whispered into his ear in a seductive way. Grabbing the back of Dan's head, Blair guided him towards her breast as Dan couldn't help but kiss the top portions of her breast that were exposed to him.

Pushing Dan back on the bed, Blair climbed on to the bed to straddle him. Beginning to undo the buckle on his belt, Dan's hand roam around as he was still amazed with how sexy she looked in such skimpy garments. Unzipping his pants, Blair kept her focus before Dan leaned up to capture her lips in a savage like manner to tear her away from her desires. Kissing her wildly while Blair still used her free hand to insert him inside of her. Feeling the rush of being inside of her, Blair once again pushed Dan back on the bed as she began to grind against him. With slow and steady motions, Blair kept her rhythm as Dan groaned out in pleasure. With his pants around his ankles, Dan was unable to move his legs around as he had liked but he was still able to guide Blair's movements. Picking up the speed as they were getting close, Dan sped her up until they both reached their climax.

Letting out soft moans as Dan's kissed on her neck grew more pleasurable, Blair was liking the feeling of Dan's body weight holding her down as he lay on top of her. Turning her slightly, Dan began to unhook the thin strap to give him access to her backside. Feeling that she was more than ready, Dan slowly inserted himself inside of her. Gasping from the sensation, Blair took a few moments to get used to him filling her before he slowly began thrust inside of her. Building his rhythm, Dan began to pump harder and harder as Blair allowed him to guide her through. Feeling it building up inside, Dan groaned as he rode the ecstasy of his orgasm. Reaching his conclusion, Dan collapsed to his side as he didn't want to put too much of his body weight on top of her. Taking a few moments to get his breathing under control, Dan laid back for a few moments as a smile came to his face with satisfaction.

"….that was great. I still believe this was diversion sex, but great sex nonetheless" Dan said as he only heard silence. Propping up on his side, Dan looked over at Blair for a few moments to see if she would respond "Blair? Blair?" he called out before he heard the sound of her snoring "Seriously?!" he said to himself as he sat up to see that Blair was knocked out asleep.

* * *

The tension at the table felt unbearable for Tyler as he could tell that Sean was dying to tell Rochelle. In moments that seemed that Rochelle was happy in telling her stories of Michael, Sean seemed to have worked up the courage to tell Rochelle but would only get stopped by another memory of his son that Rochelle wanted to tell him. Sipping on his beer, Tyler laughed to himself as he couldn't help but feel for his friend in this moment. Seeing that Rochelle was calming down, Sean looked over at Tyler for some form of confirmation that now was the perfect time. Pushing his cup to the side, Sean straightened up as he wanted to appear as serious as possible.

"How is the boyfriend doing these days?" Sean asked

"Good…" Rochelle began to say

"That's great…." Sean began to say

"If we were still together" Rochelle said to Sean's surprise

"You two broke up?" Sean asked

"Yeah, things were getting a bit too serious" Rochelle said "I wasn't sure if I was ready or if I even felt the same way about him like he did me" he said

"But he was nice, he was…he was a guy other than Michael in your life" Tyler reasoned

"Why? Why did it not work out with him?" Sean asked nervously

"If you must know" Rochelle said as she let out a sigh

"I really must know" Sean replied nervously

"Or we don't need to. That sounds rather personal" Tyler added

"No, I think we should know. To aid and assist in keeping your spirits happy" Sean replied

"He wanted to spend more time with Michael" Rochelle revealed as Sean paused for a moment

"You don't say. How about that? The significant other wanting or could've been around Michael more" Tyler replied as he the revealing information only made Sean's news more harder to tell

"I know right. I mean I feel like he was moving things along to fast. I couldn't imagine at this point in Michael's life, having someone move in or spend more time with him. I get that he wants to get closer, but I feel like getting closer to my child is something that's too soon" Rochelle said

"So just for clarification purposes, at what point would you consider yourself ready for someone to not get close to Michael but be in proximity to him" Sean said "I mean this is solely based on you. Not anything else but just you because your personal life is what matters to me, nothing but your happiness" he said nervously as Rochelle looked at him strangely

"….I don't know. I'm not ready for things to change" Rochelle said as Sean began to feel the tension grow

"Well, let's just say things might change. How would you react to that?" Sean asked as he took a deep breath

"Depends? Am I getting rich?" Rochelle asked

"In a figurative way" Tyler replied

"Ro….Serena is moving in with me" Sean replied as he took the bull by the horns and just revealed, while Rochelle just looked on at him in shock

"Now it makes sense, you wanting to go out" Rochelle said "So when? When will she be moving in?" she asked

"….Oh, she's already moved in" Sean replied as Rochelle looked at him for a moment before quickly getting up from her seat

"I supported you two getting together, for some insane reason, but I'm not supporting this" Rochelle replied before she put money down on the table for her portion of the drinks

"And we just don't talk about this?" Sean asked as he walked behind her

"I'll talk to you like you talked to me about moving her in" Rochelle replied before she stormed off. Watching as she left, Sean let out a sigh of frustration before he turned to head back towards the table. Getting up from his seat, Tyler finished off his beer while Sean took his seat

"Where are you off to?" Sean asked

"My decoy abilities can only last me until my bus departure" Tyler told him "I have to get back to the Hamptons for this White Party" he said

"So let's just bypass the part where Ro is apparently against Serena moving in and Serena won't move in because Ro doesn't know, now that she does know, I wish that she didn't know" Sean said

"Look, you can't solve this all in day or night in this case. You can't expect Rochelle to be on board with this, when you inform her after the fact. If Serena is as important to you, then start things off right. Don't sneak around, you spent all of last year sneaking around and you should be sick of it. Do it right this time and if Ro can't respect that, then that's her problem" Tyler told him as he patted him on the back

"I really hate when you pop in and play the role my conscience" Sean sighed

"I know, it's a burden I have come to take on whole heartedly" Tyler laughed

* * *

With the phone pressed up against her ear, Marley laughed as she listened to Nate speak about his adventures in rehab. Though she knew he wasn't far away, Marley still felt as if there was no better place for him to be than back at the penthouse. Thinking of all the crazy things they'd do in their boredom around the penthouse, Marley just missed the balance of having Chuck as the disciplinarian and then Nate as the fun guy. Coming out of her bedroom, Marley looked on to see the staff working around the house. It was in this moment, Marley felt as if the life of luxury was a bit excessive at times. Making his way inside of the house, Marley looked over to see Chuck, dressed and ready as if he was going to a polo match.

"Are you now a jockey?" Marley asked as she looked on in confusion at Chuck

"What?" Nate asked in confusion

"Chuck has come out looking preppier than ever, I'm afraid he's gone to the dark side, yet again" Marley replied

"Is that Nate?" Chuck asked before Marley put Nate on speakerphone "Nathaniel, how are you?" he asked as Marley put the phone down on the table to go get breakfast out of the kitchen

"Good, just doing and biding my time" Nate replied as a silence came between them

"Nate said that he could possibly get out earlier than two weeks. So maybe we could have a special dinner for him" Marley suggested

"Let's wait before we start planning that" Nate laughed

"Why? You're coming home and we should celebrate that" Marley replied

"Let's just get through these upcoming weeks and then we can talk celebration after" Nate said "I have to get going to a session. I'll talk to you guys later" he said

"Okay, call me later tonight. I'm expecting a phone call" Marley replied before she ended the call

"That's nice that you hold him accountable to you" Chuck said

"Have to, it's the only way to ensure that he'll fear me" Marley replied as she took a seat at the table to see that there was an envelope on the table from Constance "Since when does Constance send you things?" she asked as Chuck froze for a moment, realizing that he had left out the envelope that he had been up all night looking at

"It was just something that came in the mail" Chuck replied as a moment of silence came between them "How do you feel about Constance or schools like them?" he asked

"Too preppy. Too uptight. Trust fund kids territory. Spoiled brats. Silverspoon raised…." Marley went on to say

"Okay, let's move past the stereotypes that you clearly know and believe in" Chuck interrupted "How about what do you know about them in the educational sense?" he asked

"….can I not say pompous as an added word to the list?" Marley asked

"No, I'm being serious" Chuck said "What logical thought do you have about Constance?" he asked as Marley looked at him for a few moments

"I don't think much about Constance other than what I've stated. Educational reasons or just in general" Marley replied

"Let's say or even possibly start thinking about Constance…" Chuck began to say

"Why would I start thinking about it? I don't even live…oh, my God!?" Marley began to say before she caught on to what Chuck was saying "You're trying to send me to Constance?!" she asked in disbelief as she quickly rose from her seat

"I was just looking at the brochures and possibly set up an assessment for you" Chuck reasoned

"Gee, thanks. I'm glad that you went to such lengths to go behind my back!" Marley declared

"You go by stereotypes, you're not using actual facts to judge this place" Chuck replied

"Stereotypes that are true, you've even said that yourself. You are a prime example of that statement" Marley said as Chuck sighed

"Yes, I know. I'm far from the best example of private schools…." Chuck began to reason

"You're the worst example. I go to a school, I have a life prior to this Upper Eastside one that you're trying to force on me. I got news for you, I'm still not Upper Eastside and I will never be. I like my life, had crappy parents, but I liked my life" Marley said

"What?! Now you're overreacting" Chuck replied

"Am I? am I really? You're not trying to convert me over to your way of life with the whole town car pull up at the rec center? Mentioning the Hamptons and the parties that we'd be going to? The custom dresses? I mean who casually mentions that in normal conversation?" Marley questioned

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that my speaking would be such a bother to your hang out routine with your friends" Chuck replied

"Well you have. You should've asked me first before doing this behind my back. I like my school, I like being around my friends, I like hanging out in my old neighborhood and that's not going to change for address reasons" Marley stated as she walked over towards the closet to grab her coat but found that the door didn't open for her "What the hell is up with this door!?" she asked angrily

"That's the staff's closet for their things" Chuck said

"Again, this isn't normal or my typical life!?" Marley declared

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked as he let out a sigh

"Somewhere where the middle class and lower are appreciated for what they truly are" Marley replied as she left the villa.

* * *

Grabbing his cup out of the cupboard, Dan let out a yawn as he turned to grab the coffee pot. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Dan let another yawn slip as he put his desired condiments in his coffee. Headed over towards the table to take his seat behind his lap top, Dan began to rub his eyes as he felt the tiredness begin to weigh on him. Not getting much sleep due to Blair's snoring, Dan feared that he'd want to spend the day asleep moreso than being awake. Coming out of her bedroom, Eleanor smiled happily upon seeing Dan at the table.

"You're up early" Eleanor said as she grabbed some fruit from the plethora of food that was to their disposal

"I believe I was up early to cut said fruit with the staff" Dan replied with a weak smile

"That early? Why were you up that early?" Eleanor asked as she took a seat next to Dan at the table

"Because Blair was snoring than I've ever heard a human snore in my life" Dan replied as he could still hear the sounds of Blair's snoring ringing in his ear while Eleanor just laughed

"Til death do you part, remember" Eleanor teased

"I guess so" Dan sighed "This time up has been beneficial though. I've come up with a formidable plan" he said

"Oh no, scheming already?" Eleanor questioned

"I haven't forgotton who I married" Dan laughed

"But this early on?" Eleanor questioned

"Blair is stubborn, she likes to be right and most of the time, I like for her to be right so I can have peace. But on this, I feel it and know that I'm right" Dan said with much conviction

"Okay, you want the recipe to a lasting marriage. This is for all guys to know about women. Would you rather be right or have peace?" Eleanor asked

"And I get what you're saying, I truly do, but this…. I have this feeling that I can't ignore" Dan said

"And this feeling would be what?" Eleanor asked

"…I wish that I could say, but just know that my hypothesis will be tested with the help of a doctor" Dan said

"A doctor?!" Eleanor asked

"It's fine. I assure you that it's fine. It's nothing serious. If it were serious then you know I would tell you" Dan said

"Not telling me is still having me worried" Eleanor said

_**Meanwhile…**_

Slowly waking up from her deep slumber, Blair sat up in a bit to realize that she had a puddle of drool on her pillow. Sitting up against the headboard, Blair looked on to see that she was still dressed in her lingerie attire. Looking over at the empty spot in the bed beside her, Blair looked around the room to see that Dan's lap top was gone, so he had to have stepped out to do work. Slipping out of her lingerie attire, Blair put a robe on just in case of running in to the family reasons. Heading towards the staircase, Blair immediately heard the sounds of Dan and Eleanor talking. Just as she began to head downstairs, Blair stopped upon hearing Dan's supposed plan he had on tricking her.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Listening in closely, Eleanor tried to not get overly concerned. Seeing that Dan seemed to have it under control, Eleanor could only hope that there ventures in to scheming against each other wouldn't go too far. Gathering his information, Dan waited a few moments before he began to jot down info. Finding the right physician that was local, Dan didn't have time to bring in here regular doctor as he didn't want her to catch on. Clearing her throat, Eleanor alerted Dan to let him know that she was still waiting for him to spill all in what he had intended to do.

"Right, sorry" Dan said

"What exactly are you planning to do with a doctor?" Eleanor asked

"Well I've been e-mailing a doctor all morning long about the symptoms that Blair is having…." Dan began to say

"Symptoms that you won't tell me about, that makes me feel comforting" Eleanor sighed

"Again, I assure that this won't be bad. I have the doctor as a casual dinner guest at the White Party tonight. He'll observe and diagnose at the same time, make a suggestion that will tempt her to go to the doctor on her own…." Dan began to divulge

"And you'll magically find out the news so she'll think that you weren't right in some way because it was her own idea" Eleanor concluded "Why plant a physician? Why not use her regular?" she asked

"Because I'm dealing with a girl that has a masters in scheming tactics, any bit of a slip up and she'll catch on then out scheme me" Dan said

"You do realize that you're taking on the graduate level of going up against your wife, the professional schemer as you put it?" Eleanor questioned

"I'm ready. I'm locked and ready to go" Dan smiled devilishly at his now mother-in-law

_**Meanwhile…**_

Shaking her head in disbelief, Blair sat at the top of the steps for a few moments. To think that her newly married husband was already conspiring against her to think that he could actually challenge her, Blair wasn't sure whether to see it as an act of love or a challenge she had to meet with one of her own. Getting up from her spot on the steps carefully, Blair made sure not to be heard as she headed back in to the bedroom. Closing the door as softly as she could, Blair took a few moments to think before she knew how to counteract. Walking over towards her purse, Blair grabbed the Enatia pills that were inside before she began to come up with a plan.

"We'll see who get diagnosed at the end of the night" Blair said to herself "Game on Mr. Humphrey, game on" she said as a devilish smile came across her face.

* * *

Arriving at the venue earlier than anticipated, Carter made his way down the light path. With the beautiful Hampton daylight beginning to fade, Carter always found that the beauty of the Hamptons was best seen in the afternoon of all times. Heading towards the roped off area, Carter took in the usual lavish white settings as it had become a tradition to see the same old, same old with the elites of the Upper Eastside. Pulling out his phone, Carter walked over towards the bar to grab a seat while he ordered himself a drink to endure the party. Hearing a few rings, Carter worried that his late night with his cousin would've caused him to over sleep.

"This all for the day Baizen?" Chuck asked as he walked up to join Carter

"I'm not trying to get lit before the party, no matter how boring they are" Carter laughed

"Where is your…cousin?" Chuck asked

"I'm hoping still alive" Carter replied as he ended the call after realizing there would be no response any time soon

"Strip clubs, bars, and more strip clubs. Is this a return of the playboy?" Chuck asked as Carter looked over at him

"It's whatever you think it is" Carter smiled weakly

"What is it?" Chuck asked

"….I'm trying to show my cousin a good time. Let him think the allure of the city is flowing with women so he can get over his ex and live out here" Carter sighed "So yes, it may appear that I'm back to my old ways but…" he began to say

"You rather spend your nights with Monkey, getting water filter and massage treatments" Chuck concluded

"I didn't do anything" Carter stated

"You've got numerous posts online that state otherwise" Chuck replied as he took a sip from his drink

"Chuck, this is me" Carter said he looked Chuck dead in the eyes as some form of sincerity "Was I in proximity of girls, yes. Did I kiss a few,yes. Did I…." he began to say

"I get the point" Chuck replied quickly

"Did I sleep with any of them? No" Carter replied "….I've tried, but I haven't. I didn't sleep with any randoms this summer" he sighed

"And now we're getting somewhere" Chuck said after a few moments of silence between them "Usually when you don't, it could imply that you…."he began to say

"Can't" Carter concluded "Rightfully so, I can't. I can't seem to….I can't rise to the occasion" he said

"At all?" Chuck asked in a bit of shock "Do you have the itch?" he asked hesitantly

"Why must I have the itch in order to not…rise?!" Carter questioned

"Because that's you. You have sex with randoms and get some side effect that has you pleading with God that you'll live to sleep with another girl. The cycle only continues with a never ending stop. So if not that, then what? What lead you not to rise?" Chuck asked as Carter began to speak before he looked over to see April walking in with Jenny and Justine. Focusing in on her, Carter could see that she was looking on at her phone while standing with her usual clique.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**With his phone pressed up to his ear, Carter rolled his eyes as he listened on to his mother speak. Taking a bite out of his slice of pizza, Carter paced the floor just chewing away. Feeling the occasional vibration from his phone to let him know that he was getting a text in, Carter knew that if he pulled his phone away then he'd miss a bit of information that was being sent his way. Looking on at Carter, April sat on the sofa just eating her slice of pizza as she couldn't help but be intrigued. Covered in her robe, April just focused all her energy in studying this moment carefully.**_

_**"Yes mom, I know. I will talk to Aunt Carol but I can't do anything about grams drinking, and to be honest, grams is much funnier when drunk" Carter said as he couldn't help but laugh at his mother's frustration "Relax, relax. The summer house is supposed to be good times. I will monitor grams, maybe even drink her wine for her but it'll be fine. Now stop worrying and blowing up my phone about caterers" he laughed before he ended the phone call**_

_**"Carter Baizen talking to his mother" April said to herself as Carter looked on at his phone**_

_**"Dan and Blair are going to Paris for their honeymoon" Carter said "Should send a festive Baizen get it on basket their way" he joked before he looked up to see April looking on at him with a bit of a laugh "What?" he asked**_

_**"Nothing, nothing" April replied "It's just…you're talking to your mom. You seem to like being around your grandmother. Carter, you have family outside of Dan?" she questioned**_

_**"Is that weird?" Carter asked**_

_**"In your case, yes" April said before Carter walked over to grab another slice of pizza out the box**_

_**"You know, I'm actually glad that everything worked out. That would've sucked for all our summer plans if Dan and Blair had stayed in their melodramatic separation" Carter said before he took a seat on the sofa across from April**_

_**"Most likely, but I know what you're doing. You're trying to change the subject" April replied as Carter groaned**_

_**"I'm not changing the subject, I'm trying to get back to the celebration of things. You know, bottles popping and all" Carter smiled**_

_**"Why don't you ever talk about yourself? I mean the less grotesque stuff?" April questioned**_

_**"It's less interesting compared to the others we surround ourselves with and I kind of don't want to" Carter said as a silence came between them**_

_**"Are you one of those guys that carries a picture of your grandmother?" April asked as she broke the silence as Carter just lowered his head "I'm sorry, but I just have to know. I want to know some bit about you beyond the obvious grotesque things I know. I want to know that some part about the guy that I've decided to have drunken sex with, who just happened to be the guy I lose my virginity to" she said**_

_**"Hey, I bought you pizza. So I'm not being an asshole" Carter quickly replied as silence came once again**_

_**"I love Katy Perry more than I should. I cry every time in the end of the movie Beaches. I tried to sing Wing Beneath My Wings at a talent show and got completely humiliated because the discovery I've always known reared its head. I'm have a fetish for holiday cookies because they make things festive. My secret wish with all the success I've had is to shove it in my high school terrorizers face that I've exceeded my A-Cup status in bra size and I am fashion forward" April babbled on while Carter sat in bewilderment**_

_**"Yeah, I don't really listen to Katy Perry" Carter replied**_

_**"And the other things?" April asked**_

_**"….there's nothing else" Carter laughed "I'm not that guy…I've never been that guy to notice the small things that I like because I don't care about watching movies to know if it's my favorite or care what people think to know that they're kicking my ass" he said**_

_**"But that's not the point. I'm just trying to figure you out" April said**_

_**"My best friend is Dan. I work with Chuck Bass, who is shockingly a decent friend. I….I have brown eyes, I think" Carter said as a silence came between them**_

_**"That has very little to do with you" April said after a few moments**_

_**"That is me" Carter quickly replied**_

_**"The you that you have little to pick up on" April said as Carter just shrugged off the attempt to reveal his favorites. Letting out a sigh, April reached for the box of pizza to grab a slice before she began to eat away.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Coming out of the memory he had of her last, Carter realized that he was back in the present. The present that contained an uncertainty of where things stood with them. He was certain that over the course of the months that passed, that a call would have sufficed but for some reason he just couldn't manage to muster up the words. Torn out of his reverie, Carter looked over to see Chuck looking at him strangely. Straightening up in his seat, Carter went to his usual mode of laughter.

"You know what, I'm actually over reacting to this all. I don't think I've fully put interest in a girl because no one has caught my attention but not for not trying" Carter laughed

"Right" Chuck said as he picked up on Carter sudden change in demeanor after those few moments of silence

"Hey, do you by any chance have any Tylenol on you? I still have a massive hangover from last night" Patrick asked as he walked up to join Carter and Chuck

"And the fact that alone lets me know that this moment of truth, was just that, a moment that is fleeting away" Chuck said as he rose from his seat "If you will excuse me, I have to track down an angry teenage girl that I'm sure is making voo-doo dolls of me and setting them on fire" he said before he walked off to find Marley

"Here, I'll get you a fixer for the hangover that I've mastered along the way" Carter said

"Thanks" Patrick replied as Carter grabbed a bottle of water from behind the bar while Patrick worked up the nerve "I appreciate everything you've done this weekend, but I think that you should know that I'm fine. I'm good and I know that your worried…." he began to say

"Look, I get heartache. Especially the heartache that you've endured from someone you thought you were going to marry and all that other depressing crap" Carter said

"I know you do, but it doesn't exactly mean I'm ready or suited to party it up like you. You are the master at a good time, I can declare that with all certainty, but I'm not that guy. I've gotten over what happened and I'm actually ready to move forward" Patrick said

"Patrick, you're too young to be so caught in finding love. It's over rated and trust me, it'll come two years down the line when you've got all the stupid stuff out your system. Be stupid now that way you know why your stupid when you're older" Carter advised

"While I strongly disagree, I appreciate you caring so much. I'm not the guy that does strip clubs, I'm the guy that wants to get to know a girl and build something. I want the seriousness because if not, then why waste my time on meaningless conversation with randoms I won't remember" Patrick said as Carter just sighed

"So I assume that you'll be heading back to Nantucket, finish up or find residency out there?" Carter asked as he realized his efforts had come to a screeching halt

"I'm actually planning to stay in New York, move here" Patrick replied as Carter smiled from ear to ear with the revelation of his cousin's plans "But if I stay, no strip clubs" he said

"Can't promise you that" Carter replied with a bit of laughter as he patted his cousin on the shoulder.

* * *

Watching as the band set up and began to go through a run through of their set, Jenny smiled on happily as everything checked out. Giving the final order of events as they were relayed to her to the band leader, Jenny was secure enough in knowing that things didn't need micromanaging. Heading over towards the girls, Jenny looked over to see Chuck standing off in the corner with a phone pressed against his ear as if he were worried about something. Quickly torn out of her glance, Jenny looked over to see Justine and April walking towards her. Each taking in the vibe of the party, the girls couldn't help but feel like it wasn't the party they thought it would be, especially when the band started playing.

"So this is the White Party" Justine said breaking the silence

"Yep. This is the White Party" April said as it began to sink in before Blair made her way up towards them

"Hey, everything sounds great" Blair said as she looked around nervously

"Yeah, it does. Why are you so jittery?" Justine asked

"Because your stupid brother is trying to secret diagnose me with some hidden doctor at this party" Blair replied

"Okay, you two take abnormal to a whole other hemisphere of crazy" April replied "You're making Dan crazy along with you" she stated

"It's love and irritation all in one" Blair quickly

"How is that possible?" Justine asked

"Because while it's an act of love that he's concerned about my well being, it's irritating that he's having me stalked like prey" Blair replied "I bumped in to a woman that was a bit handsy, and I swear, I think she was checking for breast tenderness" she said

"You could end this by beating him to the punch and actually going to the doctor to get actual proof" Jenny suggested

"Nonsense, I know my body….hey, what does a girl have to do to get ginger ale?!" Blair began to say before questioning the waiter that passed by while she pulled out more Seltzer tablets and a pad" she said

"We do not expose our Always Pads to the world" Justine said before quickly tucking the pad away in her purse

"Not when I'm Always expecting to see some blood to solidify the cramping. Once I see the blood, I'll put an Always to my own version of evidence" Blair said just as Regina walked up towards the girls

"Blair, everything sounds great. So glad to have had your help this year" Regina said as she greeted Blair

"My pleasure" Blair smiled "I was hoping that this union of me helping you and you helping me could be continue in the future" she said

"If all goes well tonight, I think we will have much to discuss for the future as a whole. Girls, good work" Regina said before she walked to go greet others while the girls just stood there

"You know that feeling we're supposed to get when we accomplish a scheme?" Justine posed a question "I don't feel that, nor do I feel like this was half the schemes we're used to doing" she stated

"I feel empty" April stated

"I feel…used" Jenny added

"I feel cheated" Justine pouted

"I feel bloated" Blair said as she rubbed her stomach "Guys, the point of this was the future gain. Give up something in the present, which is boredom and sleep inducing music, and gain multi-million contract to put It-Gil in a store near you" she posed

_**Meanwhile…**_

Grabbing a glass of champagne, Serena smiled on at the waiter as he seemed a bit more enthralled with her. Giving him a weak smile, Serena quickly turned to walk away to a less crowded part of the party. Listening on to the music, Serena couldn't help but let out a sigh of boredom as she was once again reminded of how boring these parties could be at time. With this time to herself, Serena took a few moments to think as she wondered what she would do if she would run in to her father or mother at the party. Unsure of what to say or do, if she should be upset or subdue, Serena slowly began to pull out her phone as she wanted to dial the familiar number.

"Hey" Sean said as he answered the phone "I was wondering when I would get the status report on things" he laughed

"So so. I haven't had to deal with my parents for the fortune of not seeing them" Serena said

"You should knock on wood, I guarantee you that you will probably see them afterwards" Sean laughed "Don't you think you should talk to your mom at least? I mean I get that she kept something heavy from you but she's your mom" he said

"Yeah, yeah. I get that. It's just every time I think my family is a bit close to being normal, we go and do something crazy to put ourselves back in the spotlight" Serena sighed

"Hey, listen. I have to tell you something…" Sean began to say

"It wouldn't be by choice" Lilly said as she made her presence known to her daughter

"I should've knocked on wood" Serena sighed "I've got to go" she said before she ended the call

"You look good Serena" Lilly said as she looked her daughter over

"I look better under the circumstances" Serena replied as Lilly laughed to herself

"How is Sean and his son?" Lilly asked

"Good" Serena replied as a silence came between them

"Go ahead, I'm sure you have much to berate me about" Lilly said

"I really don't have to berate you. I didn't spend my summer thinking, I can't wait to berate my mother" Serena quickly replied "I spent my summer trying to understand why you would keep something this huge, this big to me, from me. That's what I spend my summer thinking much about" she said

"Believe it or not, I was trying to protect you" Lilly said

"Protecting me or yourself? Because let's face it, if Dad comes back in the picture, you have much to explain" Serena said

"Explain? What would I have to explain?" Lilly asked

"Why you kept him from me!? Why you still choose to carry the Van der Woodsen name. Everything that involves dad, you have to explain" Serena told her

"I don't have to explain anything. I did what I did, to protect my family. He's not my family anymore, I protect my kids as I always have. I put my kids first, as I always have. I do what it takes to ensure you have the comfortable life, as you always have. If I'm guilty of anything, it's that I didn't try hard enough to remove him from the bane of existence" Lilly replied

"Wow, so this is really how you feel?" Serena asked with a laugh of disbelief

"This is how I feel, this is how I've always felt because I don't make the mistake of taking your father lightly" Lilly replied

"Good, then this makes things a lot easier. I'm moving out. So you won't have to worry about protecting me, you can now just back off" Serena replied in response to her mother before she stormed off.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Making her way down the staircase of the mansion like home, Marley groaned in frustration as she headed towards the third bathroom to see that there was still a line. Trying to figure out how long it would take, Marley gave up hope on waiting as she proceeded to head outside. Hearing the mumbles of the high school girls that found a pleasure in gossiping, Marley just rolled her eyes as she was sure that they were talking about her. Even though she had clear access to the realm of the Upper Eastside, Marley still felt like she had to prove herself in some small way when it came to interacting with the elitist teenagers. Coming to a stop, Marley looked around for a moment as she ran her hand through her hair before she found herself joined by the very girls she thought she had escaped from.

"You new here?" Amanda Briggmen, the daughter of Alexander Briggmen, the media tycoon

"Out of my element, definitely" Marley replied

"Stating the obvious, that's good to here" Paisly Carlton, Amanda's sidekick said

"So what exactly is this? Is this the intimidation factor?" Marley asked with a bit of a laugh "This is what this is? Isn't this?" she questioned in a joking manner

"You should feel so lucky, not having to step across true enemy lines" Amanda said

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Marley asked

"Means, enjoy the parties. Lord knows everyone likes a good subject to talk about, but I'd hate for you to get truly delusional in thinking you just insert yourself so easily" Amanda said

"Lucky for you, I don't enjoy your parties. So you don't have to worry about me inserting myself anywhere with such boredome being the factor" Marley said just as Chuck walked up to join the girls

"Click three time, I hear you get back to reality quicker" Paisly told Marley as the girls walked off while Marley just shook her head

"What was that about?" Chuck asked

"The welcoming party" Marley replied as she began to walk out with Chuck following behind

"Okay, so clearly you have managed to find girls your age to talk to. Girls that happen to go to Constance…" Chuck began to say before Marley quickly turned around

"You still don't get it, do you?" Marley questioned "I don't want to go to Constance, I have a school to go to. I like my school, I plan to graduate with my friends" she stated

"And what about after that? What's the plan after that?" Chuck asked her

"Dancing. I'll go to school and do something with dancing. Work or whatever" Marley reasoned

"See this is where I can't just give in to your demands because that right there is a put together plan with little thought" Chuck replied "At Constance, you have a better chance of getting in to those so called schools that you want to dance at. At Constance, you have a better chance overall…" he began to say

"Because what? Because it's filled with trust fund kids that suck up and snort their way through high school. Yeah, I'm not completely oblivious to the life of the Upper Eastside teen, I just don't envy it to the point where I get diluted over it. Constance may be better, but it's not for me" Marley replied

"…you really have no option in this" Chuck hesitated in saying

"Meaning what?" Marley asked

"Meaning, next week. You start and begin school at Constance. It's already done. I signed the papers today" Chuck told her as Marley glared on at him before storming off. Watching her make her way through the sea of people, Chuck let out a sigh as he hated that she was so mad but he knew that he had to do what was best for her future and not for her current state.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Leaning up against the bathroom walls, Blair took a few moments to catch her breath. Taking deep breaths, Blair did her best to pull herself together in these few moments she had alone. Going completely silent, Blair listened on for what was going on around her as she had gone to great lengths to shake the supposed follower that Dan had on her. Unable to hold it back any longer, Blair lounged forward as she began to throw up in to the toilet. Hating the feeling of throwing up, Blair gathered herself before opening up the door to clean herself up. Taking a few deep breaths, Blair put on a fake front before she walked towards the bathroom door to find that Dan was standing on the other side.

"There she is, my wife" Dan smiled from ear to ear as he offered up his arm

"Dan, why are you next to the door? Were you spying on me?!" Blair questioned automatically

"No, I wouldn't spy. I have no reason to spy, and if I must say, you look gorgeous" Dan said as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek before they walked over towards their table where Eleanor, Cyrus, Tyler, Serena, and Rufus sat. Making eye contact with Serena, Blair alerted her friend that something was up while Dan continued to kiss her cheek. "I have found my lovely wife, who is good spirits and luckily, fortunately, due to her own diagnosis, in good health" he said as everyone looked at each other strangely

"Yes, a woman knows her body. That's a quote I always try to live by and firmly believe. A woman is bound to get sick from time to time, but that's all it is, just her being sick" Blair said

"What's going on?" Tyler asked as he leaned in towards Eleanor

"It's your sister, who knows" Eleanor replied as she maintained her smile

"Blair, I would like for you to meet someone" Dan said as the elderly woman walked forward, causing Blair to become alert and react mode. Grabbing the nearest glass of champagne, Blair quickly threw it in the woman's face to everyone's dismay

"Ah hah! I found you" Blair declared while Serena just shook her head in embarrassment

"Blair, what was that for?" Dan questioned immediately

"Don't play dumb with me Humphrey. You know exactly what it's for? You don't know elderly women and now tonight of all nights, you all of sudden know an elderly woman that looks like a clear cut representation of a Dr. Scholls commercial" Blair quickly

"She's the author of your favorite book, Netty Jones" Dan said

"That is not Netty Jones, I know Netty Jones. She's an old….okay, so that could possibly be Netty Jones, but…the drink slipped out of my hand" Blair reasoned

"No, you intentionally threw it in her face" Tyler added

"Shut up!" Blair quickly replied just as Jenny, Justine, and April came walking up to her

"Blair, Blair. We have to talk to you" Jenny said in an alarming tone

"It's fine, I know. I know about her. I know about Netty" Blair told them

"Who the hell is Netty?" Justine questioned

"Me" Netty Jones said in great distress before Eleanor and Cyrus tended to her

"No, that's not it" Justine began to say

"I know that's not it, which was a complete accident by the way. I'm beyond sorry" Blair said as Cyrus aided Netty off to get her cleaned up "….but I have you know. I'm fully prepared for anything you send my way. So while I still proclaim that the whole drink to the face was an accident, send another elder my way, and they will suffer the same fate….accidentally because I'm not some elderly person attacker" she reasoned

"You sound crazy" Dan told her as he looked at her

"She is crazy" Eleanor, Tyler, and Serena replied

"And to thank her for her contributions to tonight, I would like to ask that Blair Waldorf Humphrey please come to the stage to introduce the band" Regina spoke as everyone shifted their attention towards the stage

"See, good things. Good work things that I have scheduled around and didn't let a minor stomach flu get the best of me" Blair smiled proudly at Dan

"Blair, we have to…." April began to say

"If you will excuse me, I have a bad to introduce and future business plans to collect on" Blair smiled before she turned to walk towards the stage. Looking on at Blair as she walked up the steps of the stage, Jenny just sighed in frustration

"Hey, what did you have to tell Blair?" Serena asked as Jenny, April, and Justine looked over at her

"Just the fact that Regina had no intentions of coming through on her promises. We overheard her talking with a few ladies on how she used Blair's services so that she would make sure that Blair and Company wouldn't screw up another social event like they always do, her words, not mine" Justine replied

"So no magazine spread?" Dan asked

"Nope, all lies. She got her boring party and well behaved guests without the usual drama that we have to offer" Jenny said

"Clever plan. Bitchy thing to do, but clever plan" Eleanor said to herself before they all directed their attention towards the stage

**[On stage]**

Grabbing the microphone from Regina, Blair embraced the woman as she wanted to remain in Regina's good graces. Looking towards the band that she had hired for the evening, Blair pulled out her notecard to aid her through the introduction part of the evening. Smiling on at the crowd, Blair looked out at the many faces she had grown accustomed to seeing at the usual Upper Eastside event before a bout of motion sickness hit her. With just one movement, Blair felt like her stomach was doing flips and turns on her unexpectedly. Wanting to get through the reading of the names, Blair just focused on the notecard rather than what she was feeling. From the crowd, Dan could tell that something was wrong but Blair hadn't given him any true indication that something was off quite yet.

"Thank you all for coming tonight and enjoying the marvelous music played by The Gorman's Symphony" Blair said "Everyone please clap for them" she said trying to fake her way through while everyone clapped along with her "They truly, truly are great" she said as she felt a gurgle in her stomach that began to travel as everyone continued to clap "…the greatest…band a girl….a girl could ask for…." She said before she felt something come up to where her immediate thought was to run over towards the opening of the tuba and hurl it up to the shock of the crowd.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Looking on in shock with what they were seeing, Serena sat with her mouth a bit agape as she looked on. Watching Blair throw up in the tuba, it was clear that any attempt she had of trying to conceal how sick she was from Dan, it was now a blown cover. Concerned for their friend, Justine was unsure if they should rush towards the stage as a part of them was glad to see Regina so mortified. While they stood back, Dan walked towards the stage as he motioned for his local doctor to come along with him, who happened to be the trumpet player of the band. Quickly wrapping Blair up with his jacket, Dan and the doctor accessed her quickly as she began to feel weak.

"Humphrey I'm fine" Blair murmered

"No, you're not fine" Dan replied as he buttoned up the jacket on her so that she wouldn't get cold "Doc, what do we do?" he asked as Blair looked over to see the trumpet player checking her vital signs

"Well, she's messed up a good tuba. Best bet is to take her in" The doctor said just as Eleanor came to the stage

"Is she okay?" Eleanor asked with concern

"She's okay, she's just stubborn" Dan said as he leaned over

"No, I don't want to go to the hospital" Blair protested weakly "What about the magazine spread. Future business with the Wells" she said

"I'm sorry, but that's the least of our worries in this moment. Up you go" Dan said before he scooped up in his arms in one motion then carried her off the stage and made their way out of the party.

* * *

With news of Blair's throwing up in the tuba circulating as GIF on Tumblr, Carter couldn't help but get a few chuckles to himself here and there. Though he wasn't there to witness the incident, Carter could only conclude that this was a story he had to get from Dan. Heading back in to the party, Carter looked around to see that the party was dying down to only a few people. Seeing a distraught, over dramatic Regina Wells crying to her husband, who didn't seem to care, Carter could only laugh to himself as he spotted Chuck finishing up conversation with a few of the board members. Walking over towards Chuck, Carter could see that Chuck looked stressed, which only made him worry about things with Dan and Blair being more serious than what they were.

"What happened? What's wrong? Is Blair okay?" Carter asked hurriedly as he approached Chuck

"What? Yes. Yeah, she's fine or at least I assume. She was protesting the whole time Dan carried her out, so I can only conclude that to be something positive" Chuck replied "You didn't see it?" he asked

"No, I took a business call for Victrola. Apparently our inventory wasn't as stocked as I was lead to believe, which means…" Carter began to say

"Means you were right about letting the newbie go. Alright, alright. Just do whatever, I can't exactly deal with that right now" Chuck sighed

"What's up with you?" Carter asked

"Nothing, I have an angry teenager on my hands, who probably hates my guts right now" Chuck said

"Welcome to the joys of parenting" Carter said with a bit of a smirk "I take it you actually went cold blooded and enrolled her in trust fund kid land" he concluded

"It's not trust fund kid land, it's….it's the best opportunity for her" Chuck reasoned

"Relax, I'm not going to judge you. I'm beyond the judging point" Carter replied with a bit of laughter before Carter felt a kiss on the cheek from a brunette girl that tore his attention away from his conversation with Chuck

"Hey, there you are. I was looking all over for you. I was hoping we could have a little fun" The brunette smiled

"Oh, I….I was taking care of business" Carter replied nervously as Chuck just laughed to himself in disbelief "Chuck, this is…." He began to say as he tried to recall the girls name

"Candace" Candace stated

"Right, I knew that…Candace" Carter replied as he laughed nervously

"I really don't think it'll matter" Chuck said as he looked over at Candace

"So are we doing something tonight?" Candace asked as she took her hand in Carter's

"Uh…." Carter said as he looked down at their hands linked together before he let his hand go "I actually have to check in on friends. But I will….I will call you sometime, after all of the craziness of business and friendship issues die down" he said as Candace just rolled her eyes and quickly walked off, clearly upset with Carter

"Are you serious?" Chuck asked

"Don't do that. Don't judge me" Carter replied

"I'm not judging you. I'm just….I'm a bit shocked that you fall off the wagon for a girl you can't even remember. I mean at least when you screwed around, you knew some bit of their names" Chuck replied

"This is rich, you giving me screwing tips" Carter replied "It's not what you think, I know it sounds worse…" he began to say

"What happened? What happened this summer?" Chuck quickly questioned "I mean for business purposes, I need to know am I dealing with the Carter that's trying to get his act together or the Carter that will eventually screw up in the near future? Just tell me who my business partner is at this point?" he questioned "What happened?!" he questioned as Carter just thought to himself, trying to sum up some reason.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Fixing her hair to her liking, April looked on at herself in the mirror for a moment. Letting out a deep sigh, April allowed herself to just breath and not get caught up in over thinking. Things had changed, things were different, but it didn't mean that it automatically made things worse for her. Welcoming the changes and the possible thoughts that were swirling around in her head, April quickly turned to open the door as she headed out. Making her way in to the living room to see Carter looking on at his phone as he was finished getting dressed, April stared at him for a moment before she looked over at the sofa to see her carry on luggage on the sofa.**_

_**"Come with me" April stated before Carter looked up from his phone to look over at her**_

_**"Excuse me?" Carter questioned**_

_**"Come with me. To Miami. My father is down there for business and we're working together on a jewelry line, but it's basic meetings that won't run over" April said as she stepped**_

_**"The sex must've have been really good. I mean you're asking me to come on a business trip hook up…" Carter began to say as April quickly shook her head**_

_**"No, that's not what this is. I mean…it could possibly, seeing as I can't clearly hold my alcohol. But this isn't want this is about" April said**_

_**"Then what? I mean it's perfectly fine to want half way across the country hook ups" Carter reasoned**_

_**"Look, I know that what happened two days ago, that was something that wasn't planned. I never thought in my wildest dream that I would lose my most precious possession to the likes of you" April said**_

_**"Gee, thanks. That made me feel all warm inside…." Carter began to say sarcastically**_

_**"I'm sorry, I'm just used to….I don't want to see you that way. Not when I think and know deep down there is more to you" April reasoned "You talk to your mom on your phone. You seem to actually like your grandma…" she began to say**_

_**"You're really harping on the grandma thing, huh?" Carter questioned**_

_**"Point being, I never expected a lot of things. But I never expected to realize that maybe us hooking up, maybe it wasn't quite a hook up" April reasoned "Maybe, deep down I feel like you're a good person to be around. You tease me, but in that, I feel like you guide me more than you tease. It's like indirect conversation" she justified**_

_**"So I'm supposed to go to Miami for indirect conversations that we apparently have?" Carter asked "Are you drunk?" he then questioned her once more**_

_**"No, I just want to figure you out" April reasoned "I should regret what happened, but I don't. I feel like…I feel like if I knew you, I'd realize that maybe I didn't just lose my virginity to a disgusting pig, maybe I lost it to someone that is much better than he gives himself credit for" he said**_

_**"You're overthinking this. This…not expected, but nothing that should lead us to hop on planes, to what? Be with each other?" Carter questioned**_

_**"No" April quickly replied "I mean possibly, who knows. How can we definitively answer that right now?" she quesitoned**_

_**"I don't know, you're proposing this crazed notion" Carter told her with a bit of smile "Look, I'm flattered that you want to see me as some complex person, but I'm not. I'm simple and bland, with a touch of eccentric as they come" he said**_

_**"Why do you down play your value?" April quickly questioned, catching Carter off guard**_

_**"I…I don't know. I know my value, I just don't….this is really weird to talk about" Carter said unsure of how to answer**_

_**"You might actually be worth it, you ever think about that? We're all worth something to someone, it's just discovering that person to figure out that value that we feel we give to another. Though we bicker and fight, I think we could be a good value with enough put in to it. We could be a Mustang in mint condition, you know, if you add a few parts here and there it could turn in to something truly classic" April reasoned**_

_**"April" Carter said as he couldn't believe the wishful thinking that April had about him "I'm….I'm not that guy. I'm not that guy you build a classic car with…" he began to say**_

_**"You don't know that. You think you're that guy because you've have one girl that you truly cared about, but it tragically ended due to your own making. So in your mind, you've deemed yourself as this playboy that deserves to stand off in the back while others around them have the fairy tales or classic moments. You can't hide behind friendships or business, sooner or later, you'll have to realize that you matter, what you see yourself as and what others see you as matters" April reasoned as a silence came between them while Carter stood unsure, feeling as if April was striking some chord in him "Meet me. At the airport for five tonight. It doesn't have to be public knowledge. If we happen to hit it off, then we do. If we don't, then no grudges held against each other. If it'll make you feel comfortable, we'll say possibly hook up could be included. Do it for the sex, do it for whatever reason, but just be there" she said as she wrote her flight information down before presenting it to him. Hesitantly taking the paper from her, Carter looked on at the information before he looked up at her. Looking at each other for a few moments, April closed the distance between them before she leaned in to kiss him sweetly on the lips as if she satisfying a question in her mind. Breaking the kiss, April smiled on at him before she turned to walk towards the door.**_

_**"Why are you doing this? Why doing something so crazy?" Carter asked as she stopped towards**_

_**"We make a living on doing things that is crazy and out of our comfort zone. Some of the best things come from things we jump right in to without rhyme or reason, I figured maybe we could be that. Something that could potentially good, possibly even great" April replied before she opened the door to leave, leaving Carter behind to think. Standing in that moment for what felt like hours, Carter stared on at the paper before he crumpled up the paper and walked over towards the trash to throw it away.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Realizing that Carter was staring off in to space, Chuck just let out a deep sigh. Snapping his fingers at him, Chuck did his best to catch Carter's attention to tear him out of his reverie. Coming back to the moment, Carter realized that Chuck was snapping his fingers at him. Looking on to see that Carter's attention had turned back to him, Chuck looked on at him skeptically for a few moments.

"Where'd you go just now?" Chuck asked

"…nowhere. I've got to make a call…I've got to call her" Carter said before he quickly walked off with his phone in hand

"And I'll pretend to know what that was about" Chuck said to himself

* * *

Letting out a sigh as they sat in the waiting room of the hospital, Jenny couldn't help but feel like this was a familiar thing for her. With hospital visits and tragic accidents being their thing to start off the year with, Jenny wasn't sure of what to make of tonight's events. Seeing that Jenny was a bit worried, April and Justine comforted her as they let her know in their own way that they were all in this together for both Dan and Blair, whatever the news should be. Noticing Dan walking down the hallway, everyone immediately looked over at him for some form of confirmation as to what was going on. Noticing how nervous everyone looked, Dan motioned for them all to take a deep breath.

"How is she?" Serena quickly asked

"Is everything okay?" Eleanor quickly asked as she popped up from her seat

"Yes, everything is okay" Dan said as everyone breathed a sigh of relief

"Where is Blair?" Tyler asked

"What are the doctors saying?" Serena then asked

"She's in the exam room. The nurse is giving her fluids for her bout of dehydration. Nothing is wrong, just waiting for her to finished her fluids then waiting for tests" Dan said

"Tests? Tests sound bad?" Eleanor questioned

"It isn't, I assure you" Dan smiled "Look, we'll probably be here for another hour or so, you all should go home and get rest" he told them

"How can you be sure?" Serena asked

"Because Blair is demanding and insulting as she always is back there" Dan laughed

"Oh" Serena said as that did sound a bit like Blair in her normal state

"We can stay. I mean we can even have task delegated to us to make things smoother for Blair" April reasoned

"Be careful what you ask for" Tyler quickly replied as a bit of warning

"I think Dan is right" Cyrus said

"But…" Eleanor began to say

"Dan is her husband, I believe she's in good hands. If there's anything to worry about, I'm sure he would tell us" Cyrus said as he put Eleanor's coat on her

"Are you sure?" Eleanor asked

"I'm sure" Dan replied "We'll even wake you when we come in tonight or at this point, in the morning" he said

"Fine. You better. I expect a call Humphrey" Eleanor said as she reluctantly grabbed her things while everyone followed suit in preparing to leave

"Oh, my God" April said in disbelief as she looked on at her phone, causing everyone to look over at her

"What? What is it?" Eleanor asked

"He's calling me" April smiled as she looked on to see Eleanor's glare at the panic she put her through "Sorry, it's a guy thing" she laughed nervously

"A guy thing that we can know about?" Jenny asked

"Possibly, but…not right now" April said as a smile peaked as she was genuinely happy to see that he was calling her "I'll catch up with you guys later" she said before she quickly walked off towards the exit

"Is she?" Dan, Eleanor, Rufus, Tyler, and Cyrus questioned

"Nope, Our little virginal angel is no more. Her wings and the proverbial cherry has been popped" Justine replied as everyone watched as April happily skipped off out of the hospital

"I remember the extra bounce in the step" Jenny sighed as she looked on

* * *

Leaning up against the rails of the elevator, Sean let out a sigh as his tiredness began to catch up to him. Looking over at the floor indicator to see where he was, Sean straightened up upon arriving at the desired floor of the hotel. Stepping off the elevator, Sean made his way towards the room that Rochelle was staying at for the time being. Taking a few moments, Sean hesitated before he eventually knocked on the door. Waiting for a few short moments, Rochelle opened up the door to see Sean standing on the otherside. Looking on at each other for a few moments, Rochelle knew there was no way of escaping Sean as she originally had intended.

"You have every right to be upset with how I handled things. I should've told you about it first before just deciding to move Serena in" Sean started off with

"This is true" Rochelle agreed

"I should've respected you as Michaels mother to inform you as to what was going on and the changes that were happening in my house" Sean stated

"Yes, you should've" Rochelle nodded

"But that doesn't stop what will happen" Sean quickly followed as Rochelle looked on at him "Serena is my girlfriend, she's someone that I am committed to. She's someone that will be in my life, so this isn't some casual dating experience" he said

"And what if you two break up? What if Michael gets attached to Serena and you two have a nasty break up, which would put him in the middle?" Rochelle questioned

"Michael is my son, its not like Serena can take him from me" Sean reasoned as Rochelle laughed to herself

"You haven't thought that far have you?" Rochelle quesitoned

"Yes, I have" Sean reasoned

"Then what happens if that should happen?" Rochelle asked

"…it's not going to happen" Sean replied

"Because your relationship with her thus far has been smooth sailing" Rochelle replied

"Look, don't fault me for having a relationship" Sean replied as Rochelle looked at him with a bit of shock "I mean that in on disrespect, but I'm with Serena. A lot of things could go wrong but it could also go right, so I can't exactly stand here and predict how things will go. What I know is that my son will be loved by both of his parents and will have everything his heart desires because he has a good support system. Regardless of Serena and I, there is always a you and me because of Michael. You're his mother, I'm not changing that anytime soon" he said

"Regardless of what this might do?" Rochelle questioned

"Nothing bad is going to happen. Serena isn't going to all of sudden come in and take your place in his life. Michael will see Serena as just Serena" Sean said as a silence came between them as they stood facing each "So what do you say?" he asked

"….I say….I say fine" Rochelle sighed "I can't exactly tell you what do with your life, but if one ounce of a problem emerges with Serena being around my son…" she began to say

"Which won't happen" Sean quickly stated

"If it should, then I'm going to protect my son first above all else" Rochelle told him

* * *

Smiling weakly over at the nurse as she finished cleaning up her workstation, Blair quickly let the smile fade once the woman turned to head towards the door. Looking on at her clothes that were on the chair, Blair sighed as she could only hope that her night would conclude sooner than later at the hospital. Leaving her alone with her thoughts, Blair sighed as she just looked around at the exam room. Getting lost in her thoughts, Blair couldn't help but dangle her feet around as she refused to lay back on the table. Coming in to the exam room, Dan quickly took a seat next to Blair on the exam table.

"How are you feeling?" Dan asked

"Ridiculous. This is ridiculous" Blair sighed

"So is taking pills to prevent you from getting sick" Dan laughed "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?" he asked

"As if I wouldn't find out about your decoy doctor, I wouldn't think to see a trumpet player as the doctor in question" Blair replied

"I'm crafty, that much you should know about me" Dan replied

"I don't doubt you being crafty, I just think you're making something out of nothing" Blair said

"And what makes you say that?" Dan asked

"Because I know what you're hoping for Dan" Blair replied "I know that you think this is some pregnancy, but it's not" she said

"It wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility…." Dan began to say

"It is when I know my body" Blair replied

"I get that, but I think at this part you don't…." Dan began to say

"No, on this…I know my body" Blair said before she quickly hopped off the exam table to face Dan with a look of confliction on her face "I know that me being pregnant…that's not a possibility" she said as her eyes watered

"Why?" Dan asked as Blair struggled to find the words "Blair, what's wrong? Why can't you get pregnant?" he asked as her silence made him become more concerned

"It was that month Dan. A month that wasn't exactly my best, a month that we weren't together, a month that was just bad" Blair began to explain

"Last year, when I was dealing with my accident?" Dan asked as Blair nodded

"…I thought I was pregnant then. I had missed my period and I was sick, so I went to go see the doctor. The doctor told me that I wasn't" Blair told him

"Okay, so you had a false alarm. Everyone has that" Dan reasoned

"I figured that too, but then the doctor brought up my medical history. You know as well as anyone that while dealing with an eating disorder, your chances go down" Blair reasoned as Dan sat in silence for a few moments

"I don't buy that" Dan said shaking his head

"So what? I'm lying to you now? Dan, I know what the doctor said…" Blair began to say

"Well the doctor was an idiot" Dan quickly replied

"I love that you like to gloss over that part of who I was then, but it's something that will always be a part of me" Blair said

"Yes, I know but it doesn't just exempt you from having kids. I don't believe and neither should you" Dan said "Blair, I know you. I know you better than any person on this planet. I know your body. I know and feel that this is something different" he told her

"Yeah, it's your hopes being dashed because you've married a girl that can't give you a child" Blair said

"Stop" Dan replied sternly "Whether or not you give me a child, you give me much more than you can even imagine. So don't think for one second that I'd think of less of you because of what you think you can't do or give me" he told her "I hate that you had to go through that alone. There is not a day that goes by that I don't hate what happened last year, but I don't buy in to what one doctor tells you based off loose facts" he said

"Having an eating disorder isn't a loose fact, but combine that with being infertile, that's about as scientific as it gets" Blair replied

"I'm going with my gut. I'm going with what I see, and I see and feel something is different" Dan told her

"When these tests come back to prove what I already know, will you accept it then?" Blair asked after a few tension filled moments of silence as Dan and Blair looked on at each other.

"If the tests come back as you say….then I'll pamper you as I always do when you're sick" Dan said as he walked up to her to kiss her on the cheek as he assured her that regardless of the doubts she put on herself, his love was constant that would be there before and after. "Vos…benedictions viendront" he muttered as Blair looked on at him confusion

"What did that ever mean after all?" Blair asked after a few moments of thought

"…it means your blessings will come" Dan said as he smiled to himself "The letter or flyer I found that night, it said that they'll come. The irony, huh?" he stated as Blair just stood, looking at the bit of hope that Dan had on his face. Tears welling up in her eyes, Blair looked on at him, feeling like she was hurting him without even realizing it.

"I think we need to accept the possibility that this might be the one slip up in our supposed fairytale. Our honeymoon, it's been great…but this…this is something we'll have to deal with and I don't want to lead you to think something that might not be able to happen" Blair said

"Nothing changes. I still love you. I'm always going to love you. It's just how I'm programmed" Dan smiled up at her "Kids are the topic we never really seem to talk about, so who knows, maybe now we have a discussion topic to talk about from here on out. Whether pregnant or not, our blessings can come in more ways than one" he said as Blair looked on at him with a tear rolling down on her cheek

* * *

**Go slow.  
So that I can hear everything you're sayin.  
Now I know you're goin.  
You just threw this away.  
You know I ain't gonna take it.  
Go slow.**

Entering the villa, Tyler made his way in while Eleanor and Cyrus followed behind him. Letting out a yawn, Tyler tossed his keys on to the table before he looked on at the clock to see how it late it was. Looking back to see that his mother was tired and sleep, but trying to stay up for the sake of seeing that Blair was fine. Tyler knew that Cyrus would have his hands full in trying to convince her to get rest if he were to head to his room. Glancing over at the clock once more, Tyler made a mental note that tonight would be another late night for him.

"Why don't you guys go up and get sleep" Tyler suggested

"No, I want to stay up until…." Eleanor began to say

"I'll stay up. I'll investigate and get the scoop" Tyler smiled on at her

"You sure?" Eleanor asked after a few moments of thought

"I'm positive. Besides, I have work to do before heading back to the city" Tyler told her before Eleanor walked up to kiss him on the cheek

"Please don't burn yourself out and make sure your sister doesn't as well" Eleanor told him after she kissed him

"I'll be fine" Tyler smiled as he patted his mother on the shoulder before she and Cyrus eventually headed upstairs to their room, leaving him behind. Standing still for a few moments, Tyler walked over towards his lap top to pull it out of his bag. Letting out a yawn as he booted his lap top up, Tyler took a seat on the sofa as he navigated through the windows on his computer screen before landing on the web page he was searching for. Looking on at the boarding school that Georgina had once gone to, Tyler quickly reached in to his bag to pull out the alumni letter that he had retrieved. "Alright Georgie, let's dig in your past. See who was so gracious to get their tuition payment from your accounts" he said to himself as he looked on at the class picture that popped up on his screen of Georgina and Katie together.

**You know you ain't gonna make it.  
I know.  
I can't make you stay.  
But I'll be hurtin from the heat.  
Running from the heat.  
**

Wrapping the blanket firmly around herself, Serena pressed her head against the back of the head rest on her seat. Looking out at the darkness of the night as she passed it by from her seat on the bus, Serena got lost in staring outside. Thinking to herself, wondering if Blair was okay, if they all were okay at this point; Serena felt as if she needed to find some reason to worry. Finding that there was no sound reason to worry, Serena was torn from her thoughts by the vibrations of her cell phone. Reaching for her phone, Serena smiled as she looked on to see that Sean had sent a picture of her bedazzled key that he had promised her. Making her smile when she really needed it, Serena just found that the smile was harder to erase and it was because of him.

**Well, well, was it something that I said.  
I know that it was something I said.  
From your heat now.  
I'm going crazy trying hard to forget.  
You know I'm trying to hard forget.**

Putting his glass down in the sink, Chuck looked around to see that he was in the darkness of the house. No sounds of television playing in the living room while Marley urged him on to watch a reality show with her, Chuck sighed as he knew that he was deep in the dog house with Marley. Walking out of the kitchen, Chuck walked past her room to see that she was sound asleep in her room from a protest gone down the drain due to sleep overcoming her. Inclined to head to bed himself, Chuck turned off the lights in the living room before he began to walk to his side of the villa. Just as he prepared to pass, Chuck was stopped by a knock at the door. Walking towards the door, Chuck opened it up to see Jenny standing on the other side.

"I thought you might need company" Jenny said as she broke the silence between them "Say something" she told him after a few moments before Chuck opened the door wider

"I was actually thinking you might not come over tonight" Chuck smirked before Jenny rolled her eyes as she walked inside

"You are my greatest debate" Jenny said as Chuck closed the door

**From your heat now.  
Oh I just wanna go back hold on to the way that I was  
Cuz you took away all my young life.  
And I hate who I've become from your heat now.  
From your heat it's comin, comin.  
**

Getting out of the taxi, Carter quickly thanked the driver before closing the door behind him. Standing on the sidewalk, Carter dug his hands in to the pockets of his jacket while he took a few moments to himself. Letting a few breaths out, Carter looked inside the villa to see that she was preparing to leave it seemed. Wondering what he would say as he had done a time ago, Carter felt himself getting nervous with each moment that passed. Looking down at his hands to see that they were shaking, Carter tried to calm himself down and see this as a simple conversation.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Making his way inside of the airport, Carter adjusted the straps of his bag on his shoulder as he looked around. Still unsure as to why he was buying in to this craziness, Carter couldn't help but feel like April's words had struck a chord with him on some level. Thinking to himself, Carter felt like it wasn't like he had a completely horrible time with April. If he was truly honest with himself, Carter realized that the only girl that he could stomach to be around to where he could talk to was April, which shocked him even more than him showing up at the airport to buy in to her notion. Staring on at the board once more, Carter spotted the flight that April would be on as in that moment he felt all his nerves began to compile. Taking his seat, Carter let out a sigh as he just waited for his boarding time and the possibility to get his thoughts together.**_

_**"Better to be early than to be late" Carter said to himself as he prepared to wait in the seating area of the JFK airport**_

_**Meanwhile….**_

_**Looking out at the window, April sat on the plane with eager anticipation to see some sign of Carter. Knowing that La Guardia airport got little traffic when it came to flying out undetected, April saw no reasons that would make it harder for him to show up. Looking down at her phone, April saw the take off time was less than a minute and in that moment a slow realization was beginning to set in for her. Shaking her head in disbelief, April couldn't help but feel like a fool for thinking otherwise when it came to Carter. For some slim moment, April felt like he could potentially be a great guy that was in disguise before her very eyes. Having her heard dragged through a maze of love complications, April was resigned to feel like this was an added failure to her romantic history and an added mistake for her to lose her virginity to the playboy that Carter would always be.**_

_**"Ms. Zellers, we can't wait any longer…" The flight attendant began to say**_

_**"We can go. My party isn't coming, he is what he's always been" April said as she smiled weakly on at the flight attendant before she turned to leave**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Thanking the heavens that Justine had fallen asleep on the sofa, April was glad to escape without any questioning of her whereabouts. It had been a hectic night, but April was hoping that it could all end on a better and lighter note for herself, knowing that some bit of her questions could be answered by him. Grabbing her purse, April looked on at herself in the mirror one last time for a last minute check before she proceeded to open the door. With a smile on her face, April knew the possibilities could be endless as to how special this night could be. Stepping out, April closed the door behind before she proceeded to walk down the pathway. Coming to a stop upon seeing Carter, April stood with a bit of surprise to see him with flowers in hand.

"I made it" Carter smiled weakly as he broke the silence between them

"….yeah, you did" April replied after a few moments "Just three months later" she replied as the silence once again came between them "What are you doing?" she asked

"I'm coming to explain and hopefully gain forgiveness" Carter said as a slight laugh came from April

"You really don't change, do you?" April laughed to herself

"It's one of the many things that makes me. I don't adapt to change easily" Carter teased as April showed no signs of laughter while looking on at him with her arms folded "….It's not as easy for me" he then justified

"And it is for me?! Carter, I put my heart out on the line. Stupidly thinking that some random hook up could change my perception of you" April said

"It still could" Carter replied

"You're too late. It can't because you're too late" April replied

"Meaning what?" Carter asked

"Meaning….you are who I thought you were" April replied as they looked on at each other in pure silence as the tension between them was beyond evident until.

"Hey, are you ready…" Patrick said before Carter turned to see his cousin standing in the driveway "Carter? What are you doing here?" he asked

"He was just leaving" April quickly replied

"Yeah, I'm apparently leaving" Carter nodded in agreement but still looked on in confusion at his confusion before it dawned on him what was going on with the flowers that were in Patrick's hands as to what was going on "…and this is starting to make sense. This, you two….you two" he began to process

"Carter, go. Please" April said as she walked up behind him before he looked over his shoulder at her

"You must've got the message about me forgetting the flowers?" Patrick asked as April looked over at him

"Why would you be sending him messages?" April asked "You know, just out of curiousity?" she asked

"Oh, I'm sorry. April, this is my favorite and crazy cousin, Carter" Patrick introduced as Carter turned to face her

"Yep, I was just bringing the flowers over. Didn't want you to forget them and have no valid excuse...for your apparent date tonight" Carter reasoned as he looked back over at Patrick while April looked on in complete shock with the news she was learning.

**I know.  
I'm givin in and believin every lie.  
For now, the moon, it's night.  
I turn off the light.  
But you should put the foundation.  
Go slow.**

Sitting in silence for a few moments as they waited in the exam room, Dan looked over at Blair to see that as the night progressed she got a bit more scared. Worry didn't seem to catch up to Dan until the night progressed, to where he felt even more worried that he had pushed for some news that he wasn't willing to hear. Dan could see the worry and sadness that Blair felt from believing that she was incapable of having kids, Dan did his best to stay positive for Blair. Holding on to her hand tighter than ever, Dan just let out a sigh before he leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Preparing to weather the wait even longer, Dan and Blair immediately perked up once the door opened up and the doctor walked in.

"Finally" Blair said as she sat up on the table on her forearms

"Sorry it took so long, the lab is a little understaffed tonight" The doctor began to say

"Clearly they placed my tests on lower priority because there is nothing there" Blair said "So can we please just break the news to Dan, so I can get home and lay on an actual bed" she stated

"Well, I can do that for you but that'll be after I set you up for another appointment with a specialized doctor" The doctor said as Blair grew silent and Dan grew concerned

"Specialized doctor?" Dan asked with concern

"Yes, an OBGYN to be exact. Blair, you're pregnant" The doctor said as Dan and Blair looked on at each other with surprise on their face

**Now.  
With your intimidation.  
I know.  
You turn away now I'll be hurt from the heat.  
Heat.  
Running from the Heat.**


	2. The Progression of Happieness

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the encouraging reviews. I have greatly appreciated them, especially even now more than ever since it's dwindling down to the end. I hope you all have HAPPY HOLID****AYS and will be safe. May you get everything you've asked for and give in return. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to your feedback.**

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Legacy**

**Chapter Two- The Progression of Happiness**

* * *

Hearing and seeing to her were two different things. For the longest she had heard simple remarks by Dan that could imply that she might be pregnant, but Blair was never one to simply go off of hearing. Seeing on the otherhand, it was something that she lived by in business and in life. Listening to the doctor, Blair began to fade back in to the moment as she was once again thwarted back in to the realization that she was pregnant. Feeling the touch of his hand on her shoulder, Blair looked over at Dan before she let out a weak smile as she really wasn't quite sure how to react to the news.

"How far along?" Blair asked as she looked on at the doctor

"Well, judging by your last period being of that in June 17….I would say that your eight weeks along. Due date….March 17 with my calculations" The doctor said

"March" Blair muttered to herself "Wow, that feels so soon" she said

"Nine months does have a tendency to fly by so quickly but then can go by slower" The doctor said

"Are there certain pills that she's supposed to be taking? I mean what do we do from here?" Dan asked

"You begin to take your prenatal vitamins of course, which I can prescribe until you get your OBGYN back in Manhattan" The doctor said as he began to rip out the sheet of paper

"So this is real? This is…this is happening" Dan questioned

"This is happening" The doctor smiled as Dan clenched on tight to Blair's hand "I'll give you guys a few moments to get your things together and I'll get your prescription ready for you" he said before making his way out of the room for Dan and Blair to be alone

"Wow, can you believe this" Dan stated

"Can't believe it" Blair replied as she swung her legs around so that they were dangling

"So now do you buy in to what's happening? The sickness you've been having…" Dan began to say

"All of which you were right about, but it doesn't change much of what needs to be done" Blair said

"And that would be?" Dan asked in confusion

"I have a launching of the new line to do, then I have press that wants to be all intrusive to every aspect of It-Girl" Blair said as she began to put her clothes back on

"How do you put work in this, especially now?" Dan questioned as Blair sighed

"Because I'm not sure how to feel about this" Blair replied as she began to pace the floor nervously "I'm pregnant. You were right, I'm pregnant…and now…now we're expecting a baby" she said

"Which you now know you can have" Dan said as he got up and walked towards her

"I'd be a mess" Blair replied as Dan caressed her face "I'd be…I'd be fat Humphrey" she said

"I don't think you could possibly be fat, you'd be beautiful" Dan stated

"You're just saying that" Blair quickly replied "You're enjoying that you're right and you're trying to butter me up" she stated

"I like being right, that much you know. I also like knowing that my wife isn't sick for other reasons than that of being pregnant" Dan said

"Well congrats, you knocked me up" Blair stated as Dan just laughed "I want to go home. Take your knocked up wife home" she said

* * *

**[Tahiti]**

Swimming out in the vast amount of water, Katie swam through as if it were a sport for her. Coming up for air, Katie looked around as the beautiful island that she had found to be a perfect seclusion for her to escape to. Running her hand through her hair, Katie floated around for a bit before she backstroked until she reached her hut. Grabbing on to the ladder, Katie made her way up the ladder before grabbing her towel that was on the lounge as she headed inside to see that Mac was hard at work on the computer. Walking over towards him, Katie looked on at what he was working on before he felt the drip of water on his shoulder, causing him to turn right in to her chest by accident.

"Sorry about that…" Mac began to say

"It's fine. Accident, I would hope" Katie laughed as she began to towel dry herself off while all Mac could do was look on at her in her two piece bikini "What are you looking at?" she asked as she began to dry her hair

"Huh?" Mac asked as he was caught completely off guard

"What have you been working on? On the computer?" Katie asked before he realized that he got caught up in staring at her

"Oh, just…just doing simple maintenance to the site" Mac replied "It's uploaded with all the latest gadgets, to where you get video now that gets linked to YouTube automatically" he told her

"That's…cool" Katie said as a smile slowly appeared "Have you spell checked my post for the day?" she asked

"Yes" Mac replied "Impeccable sentence structure I might add" he said

"Thank you, I strive to be gramatically correct" Katie laughed before her phone began to ring, reaching for it, Katie looked on to see that it was Damien calling her

"What is it?" Mac asked as he could see that her look turned serious

"Nothing, I have business to tend to" Katie replied "Can you handle the post today?" she asked

"Yeah, sure" Mac replied as Katie smiled happily before she walked over to give him a quick hug before running off to her room. Realizing that his staring may have gotten the best of him, Mac breathed a sigh of relief "I have got to get control of myself" he said to himself before he looked down to see that he was a bit more excited than he let on.

**You're like a circus running through my mind  
Got those sneaky eyes, what you trynna hide?  
You're like a hurricane inside my veins  
But I like it babe, so bring on the break**

**_Gossip Girl: Welcome Back Upper Eastsiders. Summer has treated us well, leaving us rested and rejuvenated for the year ahead. Returning to New York with new relationships, Chanel hand bags, summer flings, and broken hearts on the mend of some desperately needed of gratification; I'm sure this year is sure to be promising for our favorite Upper Eastsiders. While B Waldorf has added another name to her title, she's managed to make the biggest splash of all by reminding us all once again what an It-Girl looks like at the end of the day. Big thanks to those that give a snap shot of the kick off event, It- Girl fashion show, that's a catwalk I can't nor want to miss. Until next time, you know you love me, XOXO. Gossip Girl_**

**Let me fall, let me fall, baby let me drown  
Can't breathe, can't breathe, give me mouth-to-mouth  
Got my heartbeat pressing, that's slowing down  
Got me sweating and I'm shaking, I'm freaking out**

Amidst the sea of madness that was the backstage area of the fashion show, Blair stormed through in search of the needed item at the moment. Getting sight of the stapler, Blair quickly grabbed it from the station before handing it off to the volunteer assistants that were on staff. Giving instructions on where and how to staple the next clothing piece up, Blair watched intently as she watched the assistant complete the task. Giving the final go ahead before the model was waved to stand in place, Blair breathed a sigh of relief once the model walked the runway and was met with ooh's and aah's of the crowd. Letting a smile slip from her face, Blair moved on to her next challenge.

**I took your love, think I took too much  
Somebody call the doctor  
Somebody call the doctor doctor (doctor)  
I took it all, but it's not enough  
Somebody call the doctor**

With his own bit of celebrity status as a writer, Dan stepped in to the heaps of praise as being Blair Waldorf's husband was an access pass on his own. Not daring to enter the madness of the backstage, Dan sat front and center along with Carter to watch the show. Smiling on at the press that stuck a camera in their direction, Dan made it clear that he was in full support of his wife and all that she accomplished. In a few moments to himself, Dan couldn't help but worry about Blair, hoping that she wasn't over doing it and working herself to the max. Pulling his phone out, Dan was eagerly beginning to send Blair a text before he was interrupted by an incoming text coming in from Blair. Breathing a sigh of relief, Dan was glad to see that she was at least thoughtful to let him know that she was okay.

**Somebody call the doctor doctor (doctor)  
Don't let don't let don't let don't let go  
Don't let don't let don't let don't let go  
Hold me tight, I'm coming down  
I need your love and I need it now  
Don't let don't let don't let don't let go  
Don't let don't let don't let don't let go  
Somebody call the doctor before I overdose**

Making her way through the hounding press, Serena greeted designers that she had grown accustomed to seeing at the fashion shows. Sporting her backstage pass, Serena held it up for security to see. Immediately entering, Serena stood for a moment as she waited for the hidden pathway to become clear to her as the naked models getting in and out of clothes had blocked it a time or two. Walking through, Serena got the occasional excited greeting from the models on her navigation towards Blair and the girls. Spotting Jenny and Blair along with one of the many "headset people" going through paperwork of what seemed to be last minute decision making, Serena couldn't help but enjoy seeing her friend in charge and in her element.

"No, I don't want the last number to end like that. Scrap that idea. If I even see you motioning to do any sort of dancing, it'll be the last show you'll ever be in this country" Blair quickly threatened on at the staging director

"We've got five" Jenny quickly stated as she got the word from one of the stage hands through her ear piece

"Okay, on the last five pieces, I want jewelry. The ropes, heavy set to be draped over the girls. Bring the hair up in an updo with bobby pins, then lose the jackets" Blair quickly said as the assistants quickly scattered over towards the models to make the corrections

"The heavy set pieces, blingage with a bit of sophistication?" Jenny asked

"People want to purchase at this point, if so, I want them buying the expensive pieces" Blair replied before she let out a sigh of frustration. Running her hand through her hair, Blair smiled weakly as she looked over at Serena

"B, this is amazing" Serena smiled on

"And also draining" Blair laughed tiredly

"Well, just think, when you do the final walk, you can kick off your heels as soon as soon as you get off the stage" Serena told her

**I'm getting crazy, going back and forth  
Caught inside your storm  
But I want some more  
I hope your kisses and your gentle touch  
Come on, keep me up 'cause I need the rush**

Looking down at her sheet to keep up with the designs along with the event director, April gave the nod as she was satisfied with the final five. Eagerly smiling as it was still a rush to run her own fashion show, April still loved the view of being truly behind the scenes and running things. Glancing over in to the crowd to see Patrick, April smiled and waved at him as she was so happy to see that he was able to come. Getting caught up in how happy she was to see him, April was torn out of her smile upon seeing that Carter was with him. Once again being reminded of the awkward web of revelation that she was in, April couldn't hide her awkwardness as she slinked away out of her seat.

**Let me fall, let me fall, baby let me drown  
Can't breathe, can't breathe, give me mouth-to-mouth  
Got my heartbeat pressing, that's slowing down  
Got me sweating and I'm shaking, I'm freaking out**

Smiling on at the group of girls that swooned over him, Sean waved over at them as he followed behind Tyler. Still not used to the celebrity status he'd acquire from the basketball courts, Sean was just eager to have a good night. Taking their seats in the front row, Sean looked over to see Tyler going through his list of questions that he had on hand. Shaking his head, Sean laughed to himself as he couldn't remember a time that Tyler was off the clock when it came to his job. Finishing up the added questions he had put in, Tyler folded up his piece of paper after a sudden realization came to him. Tucking the sheet away in his pocket to Sean's surprise, Tyler sat back in his seat and enjoyed the show.

"What? You not working?" Sean questioned over the loud music

"I cant' exactly find the person I'm supposed to interview, but then I thought that I might not have to since I have a closer source" Tyler replied

"Meaning?" Sean asked

"Work can be placed on hold until tomorrow" Tyler replied "Tonight, we enjoy the night" he said

**I took your love, think I took too much  
Somebody call the doctor  
Somebody call the doctor doctor (doctor)  
I took it all, but it's not enough**

Smiling from ear to ear as she sat in her seat, Eleanor could contain how amazed she was with the show. With being Blair's mother, Eleanor tried not to be bias to any of the designs as she wanted to be more of a guide to her daughter's success, Eleanor was proud to see that Blair had pretty much nailed every aspect of business and how to run a successful runway show. Looking over to see Laurel coming up to join her, the two women smiled on as the final five went through. Camera's flashing at every angle, Eleanor was sure that in every shot of her, there was a proud mother and fashionista being displayed.

**Somebody call the doctor  
Somebody call the doctor doctor (doctor)  
Don't let don't let don't let don't let go  
Don't let don't let don't let don't let go  
Hold me tight, I'm coming down  
I need your love and I need it now  
Don't let don't let don't let don't let go  
Don't let don't let don't let don't let go  
Somebody call the doctor before I overdose**

Huddled up together, Blair and the girls breathed a sigh of relief as they were glad to get through the event. Smiling on at each other, giving each other a hug at the few moments they had backstage. Getting the final wave for them to head on stage, they each lined up in pairs before they made their way on to the stage. Coming out to a thunderous applause, the girls basked in the glory of their moment before they all joined together to walk the runway. Posing for the camera's, they waved to all their audience as they took their final bow. Smiling, taking in the moment, Blair surveyed the crowd before her eyes landed on Dan to see him looking on so lovingly. Feeling like a girl that was living out her dream at every day she got to do what she loved so much, Blair knew no greater feeling than to feel success and love at its peak.

* * *

Slapping his hand away from the dessert tray, Dan laughed at how serious Dorota was about her food. Giving up in his efforts to steal a piece of pie before dinner was over, Dan grabbed his cup of water before heading back out to the dining area. Entering in to a full fledged debate, which was typical when everyone got together at the penthouse, Dan gave Blair a quick kiss on the cheek before he took his seat next to her. Eyeing her plate to see that she had some leftovers, Dan couldn't stop himself from munching on the food that was left. Looking over at Dan, Blair laughed to herself as he always seemed to be stuffing his face even when she thought he had eaten all that he could handle.

"Congratulations is in order to you girls" Cyrus said as he held up his glass

"Thank you" Jenny smiled "I'm personally glad the whole kick off of events went smoothly" she sighed

"You sound like a working woman gone tired" Eleanor said as she took a sip out of her glass of wine

"Tired, drained. I can't even remember if I've had a vacation" Jenny said

"You've had one, you may not remember it but you've had it" Justine added

"I mean let's not include the slip off in to the nights that you think we didn't notice in the Hamptons and since we've been back" April added

"Slip offs?" Blair asked

"It's nothing. I've been working out. I find it better to work out at night, makes the day calories seem less" Jenny replied "But if anyone is trying to hint at anything romantic, then I think April has a lot more to explain than I do" she said

"I like how the girls just dominate the conversation" Tyler replied as he looked over at Dan

"I learned to just sit back and listen" Dan replied with a bit of laughter

"I did notice you smiling in a certain direction" Justine laughed

"I may have been smiling at a certain direction" April replied

"Let me guess, Patrick Henson, also known as, Carter's cousin" Blair quickly blurted out

"It was" Jenny laughed as she could see April blushing by the mention of his name

"Oh, this is good….and he's cute, very cute" Justine added

"But there's a slight hitch in that cuteness because with that cuteness comes baggage. Baggage that can't be ignored" April said

"The Carter baggage?" Blair asked as April got nervous at what she was implying

"What? Why would you mention Carter?" April asked nervously

"Because Carter is his cousin and it's a well-known fact that you barely tolerate each other. That's enough baggage to scare anyone off" Blair replied

"Carter isn't nearly as bad as you make him out to be" Dan reasoned "Look, I'm sure that Carter is hating the fact that you two are dating, but deep down, I think you both see good in each other. So much so that this isn't nearly as big of a deal as you think" he said

"So there you go, making a mountain out of nothing" Eleanor said

"To add to the not so dating news, I have picked an interesting topic for my society piece that I have been asked to write" Tyler spoke

"I thought you hated doing society pieces?" Blair asked

"Not when it comes to my darling sister" Tyler stated as Blair looked a bit confused

"Why the change of society heart?" Blair asked

"Well, if anyone should cover you, it should be me and I figure this article could possibly make up for the spread that you were lied to about" Tyler said as Blair couldn't help but smile on at her brother

"Well there you go, you get your elitist spread after all" April teased as everyone joined in on the laughter

"To add to the big news, Blair and I have some news that we want to share with everyone" Dan said Blair tore her attention away from her brother to Dan, realizing that Dan was about to reveal their expected pregnancy. Sitting between Dan and Tyler, Blair couldn't help but feel like there was only one choice to make

"And that is that we plan to buy a house" Blair quickly interjected to Dan's dismay. Looking over at Dan, Blair signaled with her eyes that this was not the time to do so

"Congrats to that, life in the suburbs" Jenny said as she raised her glass for a toast

"Good news all around" Cyrus said as Blair smiled on while all Dan could do was look on at her awkwardly.

* * *

Putting on his shirt as he got dress to face the day, Sean let out a sigh as he was still a bit sleepy. Turning out the lights in the bedroom, Sean made his way out of the bedroom to see Michale scooting around the living room in his bouncer. Walking up to greet his son, Sean leaned over to kiss him on top of his head while Serena came out of the kitchen with Michael's bottle in hand. Smiling on at her, Sean was glad to get the reminder that he got to see her more than usual. Giving him a quick kiss before handing the bottle to Michael, Serena felt a bit nervous as she wasn't quite sure if she had rectified the situation with Michael to his liking.

"He dropped his bottle, first instinct was to just give it to them. Then I remembered that with babies you have to be extra sanitary, I couldn't find any extra bottles so I just had the door man at my old place buy some from the nearest baby boutique…." Serena began to ramble on

"You bought him new bottles?" Sean questioned with a bit of a laugh

"I covered all bases. Did I get the wrong brand?" Serena asked nervously

"No, no" Sean laughed "Relax, don't stress yourself about this" he said as he rubbed her arms while a laugh escaped "Future reference, I keep the bottles in the top cabinets because he has this thing for pulling out every drawer possible within reach, when he's in his bouncer" he said

"Oh" Serena replied as she looked back at the kitchen "So you had specific bottle already?" she asked

"Not really, just ones that I have on stock" Sean smiled "Serena, it's not a big deal. You cleaned it or bought new ones…that seem to be a lot more expensive than any I've ever bought" he said before he noticed the brand

"Is it wrong?" Serena asked

"No, I just know now to step up my bottle game" Sean laughed "Honestly and seriously, Mike is fine. He's drinking his milk and chillin in the bouncer, today is going great for him thus far" he laughed as he leaned in to kiss her before walking over towards the phone "So what's on your schedule today?" he asked

"Nothing really, I had a meeting with my publicist and then hoping to get the last of my things situated" Serena said

"Yeah, it would help remove the whole boxed in feel" Sean said "Where ever you want to place your stuff is good with me. Make this place in to your own because that's what it is, this is your home now too" he said

"You sure, I mean I feel like we should do it together that way you're not overwhelmed by it all" Serena said

"What's there to be overwhelmed by?" Sean questioned

"Converting your semi-man cave in to a more couple like place of residence" Serena said

"This is a couple like place" Sean replied "I mean it's not like your planning on doing an over haul are you?" he asked

"No, but I would like your input on what you want and where I can put my stuff. I just want the fusion of us to come out" Serena said

"I think you're over analyzing. The fusion of us will be here regardless of if you have fifty thousand shoes taking up one closet" Sean laughed

"Okay, so everything is fair game?" Serena asked "I can move in, insert myself in to this humble abode of manhood?" she asked

"Yes, you can. I mean the only person that might have a complaint may be Mike, he takes his Little Tykes toys seriously" Sean said as Serena and him looked over at Michael bouncing up and down happily, which Serena could help but smile at "Have you talked with Nate?" he asked

"Yes, he's having a tough time. He has good days, then the bad comes and makes him second guess himself" Serena sighed

"Sorry, I was hoping that it would've been better news" Sean said knowing how Serena felt about Nate but just in general her friend's well being

"Chuck's trying to hold off on telling Marley. She's thinking he's coming home soon, but with this recent setback, we want the focus to be him getting better without feeling like he owes us to be back sooner" Serena said

"I think you guys are handling it the best way. I can only hope Alexis can keep her mind off of things" Sean said as Serena shook her head

"She's starting school at Constance today, she's furious with Chuck. I think now more than ever she'll try to reach out to Nate. She views him as her big brother sort of relationship" Serena said before she reached for her phone as she looked on at Michael rolling about in his own little world of playing "Do you have practice tonight?" she asked

"Yeah. The big preseason game and the in state rivalry. If we lose this game, the media is going to amp this up as the storyline for the season" Sean sighed

"And that's a bad thing?" Serena asked

"In terms of having the media on you for no apparent reason, yes" Sean replied "I have to drop Michael off with Rochelle's mom, they're apparently taking him to the big family reunion this weekend. I get him for another added week once he comes back, so that'll be good, it'll give us a chance to get the place all squared away" he said

"He doesn't have to go. I'm perfectly capable of moving in with him here" Serena replied

"I know you are, but there really a family reunion and I sort of already promised ahead of time, as in months ago, that Michael could go" Sean told her

"Well, since I seem to have less on my plate today, I can cook dinner if you want" Serena offered as Sean looked at her in confusion for a moment

"Cook? When do you cook?" Sean asked

"I cook, I just choose not to" Serena replied

"You've never cooked for me. I mean you haven't even boiled water for me" Sean replied

"Which is all the more reason why I should pull weight around here. I mean that's something that is very couple like and something that helps us save, cooking at home is good for the relationship as a whole" Serena stated

"And you get this where?" Sean asked

"…some magazine…and Blair" Serena said before Sean laughed to himself

"While I'm highly amused at the thought of Blair cooking and you attempting to, I don't expect you to come in be Susy homebaker" Sean said

"You don't expect it, but I want to. I want to be able to take care of the proverbial fort for my oh so sexy boyfriend" Serena smiled "Just think, while you work up a sweat, you'll have a nice hearty meal to come home to" she said

"Good, just text me the address of said home to go to" Sean joked before Serena hit him on the arm

"I'm being serious" Serena replied

"Okay, all right. You want to cook and christen the kitchen, by all means, have at it" Sean replied "Just remember one thing" he said

"I know, I know. I don't have to cook to keep you" Serena concluded

"No, dial 9-1-1 when the smoke becomes excessive" Sean replied before Sean quickly took off running with Serena following close behind.

* * *

Once the elevator doors opened up, Dan stepped out and held his hand out to prevent the doors from closing on Blair. Making their way through his office, Dan and Blair got the usual looks from onlookers as some were still enamored by them. Heading towards his office, Dan adjusted the straps on his bag while he led the way to his office, hoping that it wouldn't entice Blair to strike up the usual debate of him getting a new bag for work. Opening up the door to his office, Dan let Blair in while he looked on to see that most of the females in his office looked on with much intrigue as they were clearly snooping. Giving them a stern look, the ladies went back to their work before he entered and closed the door behind him. Spotting Blair as she immediately went to lay on his sofa, Dan relieved himself of his bag as he took a seat across from her.

"How are you feeling?" Dan asked

"Like I'm bloated and any source of walking may feel like too much" Blair sighed as she looked over at

"You should note that for the doctors visit today" Dan said

"Note to self, ask doctor if feeling like crap is normal" Blair said as she snuggled up on the sofa "I was hoping the prenatal vitamins would knock out all the stomach flips and tenderness" she said as Dan laughed softly to himself as a silence came between them

"So last night, I noticed that you kind of went out of your way to not tell everyone about our pending pregnancy news" Dan said as Blair sat up on the sofa

"I was wondering when that topic was going to come up" Blair sighed

"I try to be more sensitive, seeing as your with my child" Dan replied

"I didn't think last night was the right time" Blair replied

"So you want to host a party and tell everyone?" Dan asked

"Not necessarily, though that does sound good" Blair replied "I was hoping that we could just keep the first trimester to ourselves and then let the big joyous news out" she smiled

"First trimester?" Dan stated

"But thankfully I still look like I'm showing no signs of pregnancy, that's a compliment in it's own right" Blair tried to tease

"I just thought that you would want to tell your mom or everyone for that matter" Dan said

"I do, I just want to do so when things are calm and we've adjusted to the idea of being parents" Blair said "I mean we really have to start looking at houses now, there's no way we can still live in a condo. Then there's the location that'll be suitable for work. Then factoring in travelling for fashion week…." she began to say

"Fashion week is seriously being brought in to this?" Dan questioned

"It's only my career Humphrey. Don't think for one second that you're going to Susy Homebaker me. We have to adapt and process, that alone should take precedence over everyone's feelings" Blair said

"Yeah, typically this isn't how things go when a couple learns their expecting" Dan replied

"I think by now Humphrey, we've gone beyond what the norm is. We're the exception" Blair said

"What if it slips out while your being interviewed by Tyler?" Dan asked

"Trust me, it won't" Blair replied just as a knock came to the door before the door opened

"Dan. Blair" Alessandra said as she poked her head in

"Hey, can you give us…" Dan began to say

"Come in" Blair quickly overruled as Alessandra made her way inside of the office

"I don't mean to disturb but it appears your husband is quite the person to get ahold of when it comes to deadlines" Alessandra said

"Deadlines?" Blair asked

"Uh, deadlines that weren't set in stone and something that I'm not going to rush" Dan quickly added

"Oh, God. You've pushed production even further, haven't you?" Blair asked as she pieced together what was going on "It's times like these where I'm glad you bought me out because I'd be all over your ass to finish the production stage and enter swiftly into the post production" she said

"You can't rush work, which you should know" Dan stated

"I do, but I also know when to abide by deadlines for the sake of monetary means" Blair replied

"I'll gladly pick up the tab on this one, but if we even want to think of submitting the film in Toronto, it has to be up to par" Dan replied

"And to that, you do realize you're pressed for times as far as chapters go with your book that you still owe Simon" Alessandra stated "I'm beginning to think you're not placing correct priority structure" she said

"And on that note, I have to abide by my deadline to complete and conduct an interview" Blair said as she rose from her spot on the sofa with Dan's help "I'm good" she told him

"So lunch, we're heading over?" Dan asked

"Yes, I have programmed it in my phone. I will meet you there" Blair said before she gave Dan a quick kiss "Good luck with him. Try not to kill him" she said to Alessandra

"I'll try not to" Alessandra sighed as Blair left the room before she glared on at Dan, causing him to wither under her stare

"Okay, what if I promise you by the end of the week?" Dan asked

* * *

Tapping her foot nervously, Marley shook her head in disbelief as she couldn't believe what she was being subjected to. Trying to avoid eye contact with Chuck at all costs, Marley folded her arms and stayed huddled in her little corner of the car. Doing his best to engage her in some form of conversation, Chuck was met with rejection after rejection. Pulling up in front of the school, Marley took a few moments to look on at the Four Seasons like setting of the high school as she instantly became overwhelmed just by the look of the school. Getting out of the car, Chuck was immediately brought back to the times where he'd have to walk the halls to endure class. Opening the door, Marley made her way out of the car as she stood back along with Chuck, taking in the school.

"You do realize that this is a new form of torture, even by your standard" Marley said

"You'll be the better because of it" Chuck laughed as they looked over to see the same two girls that Marley had encountered at the White Party "I think you already have friends" he said sarcastically

"Yeah, so if I come back late, you'll know we're braiding each other's hair" Marley replied sarcastically

"It could happen. Much delightful things have happened to me on first days of school" Chuck replied

"The moment you think we have the same comparisons, is the moment I know you truly don't get it" Marley said

"Beyond the obvious gender roles, what makes it so different?" Chuck asked

"Why do I bother with you?" Marley questioned as she shook her head in disbelief while adjusting her book bag "Have you got any word from Nate as to when he's getting out?" she asked

"I try not to push that subject on him. I want him to get better" Chuck replied

"He can get better, but he needs to incentive to not just hole up in the rehab facility and get back out" Marley said

"I'll be sure to mention that to him" Chuck smiled

"Oh, he knows. I've stated it to him amongst the words of encouragement" Marley said

"He said you mentioned that I was jerkface that didn't understand" Chuck mentioned

"That was me at my harsher times…" Marley began to say

"All of a few days ago" Chuck concluded "I've been called worse" he said

"And that's a feat your proud of?" Marley asked

"No…." Chuck began to say before the bell rang and Marley just pouted

"And my day of hell begins" Marley mumbled

"Good luck" Chuck told her as he tried to urge her on "I'll be home early, so we can…."he began to say before Marley just looked at home "I know, this is awkward enough. Just know I'm that typical person that stays home that ultimately waits to hear how crappy your day was" he told her

"And now I have reasons for the titled jerkface" Marley replied before she turned to leave. Watching as she walked off amongst the rest of kids, Chuck sighed as he could only hope that he was doing the right thing on insisting that she go to Constance of all places.

"You had the same look my dad had when he dropped Dan and I off for our first time" Jenny said as she walked up beside him

"Did he regret it?" Chuck asked

"His bank account did" Jenny laughed as Chuck turned to face her

"Showing up at any given time, this is becoming your montra these days" Chuck said

"Yeah, I try to escape before we have a chance to over analyze things" Jenny replied

"Who says we would?" Chuck asked

"Were you thinking about me?" Jenny asked after a few moments of staring at him

"…it's just weird. I mean I'm trying to understand" Chuck said

"There's no need to understand" Jenny said "It's…it's just something that happens" she said

"But it's not normal" Chuck replied "At least not for most divorced couples" he said

"We're in the Upper Eastside, nothing is normal around here" Jenny laughed as she began to walk forward

"Where are you off to?" Chuck as he walked behind her for a few moments

"Work" Jenny replied as he caught up to her

"Let me give you a ride?" Chuck offered

"I can walk" Jenny replied

"I'm sure that you can, but should you is the key" Chuck said as Jenny just laughed

"Goodbye Bass" Jenny said before she looked both way before crossing the street, moving further away from Chuck

* * *

Walking into the abandoned building, Tyler looked around for a bit as he was unsure if this was the correct address. Pulling the piece of paper out of his pocket, Tyler looked down at the sheet to see that he was at the right. Surprised to see other people enter, Tyler watched them for a few moments to see that they were walking over towards the elevator. Boarding the wooden twofold elevator, Tyler dug his hands in to his pocket as he just went along with the group at this point. Reaching the final destination, the guy quickly opened up the elevator to reveal a full on photo shoot that was in full force. Stepping off the elevator, Tyler was surprised how quickly the abandoned warehouse could seem like it was a fashion house caught up in a hurricane of creation overload and at the eye of the storm was his sister.

"There you are, I was beginning to send the hounds out for you" Blair said as Tyler walked over towards her

"What is this?" Tyler asked

"Work" Blair replied "You do know what that looks like, right?" she asked

"Fluently" Tyler replied

"Seeing as I couldn't exactly sit down and give you this interview, I figured I'd have you tag along with me for the day. Let the job and my life speak for itself" Blair replied

"Just in case your words don't cover it all" Tyler concluded

"Precisely" Blair smiled "C'mon" she said as she led him over towards the monitors so that they could see the shots that were coming in by the photographer during the photo shoot.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Stepping off the elevator, Carter looked on at the models as they prepped for their shots with their make up artists. Looking around as the photo shoot set up, Carter couldn't help but think that business with It-Girl was at a full go. Looking over the shots along with Blair and Tyler, April smiled on as she was extremely satisfied with how the jewelry was being displayed, which Blair made the focal point. Glancing up to see Carter standing over by the elevators, April tore away from the group as she headed over towards Carter. Noticing that April was coming his way, Carter walked over towards a corner of the room so that they were alone and couldn't be heard while she followed behind.

"Thank you for coming" April sighed

"Oh, you should bet that I'd be here to have this conversation" Carter replied "My cousin? Really?" he asked

"Wait, do not start off with berating me" April replied

"I should. I get that I messed up, but you don't drag my family in to this" Carter said

"I didn't drag Patrick in to anything" April said

"So you just happen to start dating him? Knowing that he just got out of a bad relationship and we did, whatever we did" Carter questioned

"First of all, I'm not Ivy. So you can stop looking at me like I'm Anna Nicole reincarnated. Second, I'm not that jaded over you or as you when it comes to past relationships or dare I say, hook up" April said

"It was a relationship, thank you very much" Carter quickly stated

"Whatever you want to cure your tragic, broken heart" April said

"My heart and aorta are in tip top shape" Carter replied

"I didn't drag Patrick in to this" April replied

"Then how is he in this? How is he with you? How are you two even together?" Carter asked

"Because jackass, I met him while I was in Miami. Our hotel rooms were right across from each other, we bumped in to each other at a dinner and everything from there was by chance and circumstance" April replied "I didn't know that he was your cousin because he doesn't exactly carry the Baizen last name. As far as the whole bad relationship, he told me that he had to figure some things out so I just thought that what we had was in Miami and that was that" she said

"But yet you're dating?" Carter asked

"We kept in touch over the summer, unlike you, he called. We hadn't talked for the last two weeks of summer so I just assumed we were over" April said

"Okay fine, this all sounds plausible" Carter replied

"Because it is. Carter, I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie to you nor feel like I'd have to justify myself to you" April said as she let a bit of silence come between them

"Have you told him about us?" Carter said

"There is no us" April quickly snapped

"I mean, have you told him about what we've done?" Carter asked

"I didn't exactly roll out the red carpet of my romantic slash regrettable fling history. I was trying to get him to like me, not be afraid of me" April said

"Oh, this is rich. Just rich" Carter said as he began to laugh

"I'm going to tell him" April replied

"No you're not" Carter replied

"And why not?" April asked

"Because in case you missed it, Patrick has had a tough time with his whole tragic break up. The last thing he needs to know is that you're stem got plucked by me…" Carter began to say

"You did not pluck me…" April began to say

"I plucked you" Carter said

"No…" April tried to say

"I plucked you and I as I remember correctly, I plucked you real good" Carter said before April punched him in the arm causing him an immense amount of sudden pain as he held it "Look, I know my cousin. He won't take this news so well. He's a guy that gets caught up romance and fairytales and meant to be's. Hearing this would devastate him" he said

"All of the things that I happen to like about him, which is why I will tell him because I don't want to lead him to believe something that isn't true, which seems to be your specialty" April said

"Fine, whatever. But if you tell him, I guarantee you that you and I will have something in common again" Carter said

"What would we have in common?" April asked

"You'd be alone" Carter said as April glared on at him

"Go pluck yourself" April stated

"Gladly!?" Carter said as April stormed off and all he could do was watch her leave while tending to his arm "My best damn relationship is with Monkey and myself, should've kept it that way" he muttered.

* * *

With his hands on the home key, Dan paused for a moment as he stared on at the computer screen. Seeing that he had yet to go through all of the new scenes that were filmed, Dan couldn't find it within himself to go past the first two. In each scene, Dan felt like something was missing. To him, it felt like it wasn't enough and that it didn't capture what he was trying to convey in the scene. Leaning back in his chair, Dan groaned in frustration as the concept of being locked away in his office wasn't working out so kindly or to his favor like he hoped. Feeling the vibrations of his cell phone, Dan quickly looked on to see that it was Serena calling him. Pausing for a moment, Dan quickly answered as he could only imagine that this had to do with Blair.

"Serena" Dan answered

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry to call and bug, but I really need our help in trying to purchase something" Serena said

"You need my help with retail? I should really mark this day because it is bound to be epic in my mind" Dan teased

"No, I'm….. I'm attempting or going to make the noodles with the red sauce on it" Serena said as Dan was in shock that Serena of all people was in a grocery store

"You do know that you have to boil the noodles, right?" Dan asked

"Dan, I'm being serious. I told Sean I would cook for him tonight and I need to get sauce and there's so many red sauces that it leave me to think that maybe the noodles make their own sauce" Serena said "This is all so confusing and I'm trying to unpack…" she began to vent

"Okay, the noodles in red sauce that you speak of is called spaghetti and it doesn't make its own sauce" Dan told her

"That makes a lot more sense now" Serena sighed "So what sauce?" she asked

"Do you plan to put any meat in it, ground beef or sausage?" Dan asked

"Meat?" Serena questioned

"Have you opted for take out?" Dan asked

"Dan?!" Serena replied

"Get the Prego sauce, use traditional and keep it basic" Dan said

"What sauce do you use?" Serena asked

"You can't handle the sauce that I use" Dan replied

"….maybe your right. Okay so just boil the noodles and add the sauce" Serena concluded

"Basically" Dan laughed before Alessandra made her way inside of his office "If you need anything else, just….order takeout" he told her

"I can and will make this noodle sauce thing" Serena replied "Thanks" she said before she hung up the phone while Dan just shook his head before he ended the call.

"Tell me we have progressed to you actually finishing and making the final call to go in to post production?" Alessandra asked

"That wouldn't necessarily be the case" Dan said as Alessandra sighed

"Dan, do you not realize that you have other obligations to get to. Things that you have agreed to?" Alessandra asked

"I realize that" Dan replied

"Then what's taking so long with the movie?" Alessandra asked

"I want to make sure it's done correctly. I can't rush that" Dan said

"There's wanting it done correctly, then there's being obsessive over it" Alessandra replied "Look, I can't force you to write but I have to warn you that Simon's patience for your work is wearing thin" she told him as Dan leaned back in his chair.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Looking around the kitchen, Serena scurried over towards one of the cabinets in search of the pot. Trying to recall the numerous times that Dorota had cooked and Serena had the chance of witnessing it, Serena came upon a blank as to which goes first. Grabbing one of the sauces, Serena opened it up and began to pour it in to the pot before throwing the can away. Grabbing the bag of uncooked noodles, Serena opened them up and quickly put it in the pot before covering the pot to let the noodles cook in to the sauce. Once again scanning the kitchen, Serena breathed a sigh of relief as she felt as she accomplished something somewhat. Peaking out of the kitchen and in to the bedroom, Serena sighed as she once again saw the Mount Rushmore of boxes waiting for her.

"Why do I over pack?" Serena asked herself as she walked off towards her boxes.

* * *

Watching as the last of the crew carried their stuff off, Blair waved them off as they headed out. Standing at the top of the stairs of the Met, Blair looked around in search of her brother, hoping that she hadn't lost him along the way. From morning to afternoon, everything had been crazy with little time to stop and rest. In this moment, Blair couldn't help but feel the fatigue come over her body as it was another reminder that she was pregnant. Locating her brother as he sat at the bottom of the steps, Blair shook off the thoughts of pregnancy before she began to head towards him. Staring off at the couples that walked together, pushing strollers with their significant others, Tyler couldn't help but feel envious of that. Torn from his thought by Blair as she took a seat next to him, Tyler looked down at his feet as he just played with them for a bit.

"You got everything you need to make me a riveting piece of material?" Blair asked

"Just about. I mean I was waiting for the personal questions" Tyler laughed

"Personal questions?" Blair questioned as she felt a bit nervous

"You know, the life outside of work. The parts of you that has led you to where you stand today" Tyler said

"Is this a society piece or a biography? I think everyone knows my personal life with it being on such full display by the likes of Gossip Girl" Blair replied as Tyler quickly found his way in to ask the questions he wanted answers to

"How is that? Living in the eye of Gossip Girl?" Tyler asked as Blair looked at him skeptically for a moment "I mean that's what particularly makes you different from all your other counterparts, you deal with your success with the scrutiny of being under the public scope, judged by elder elite because of that very public life" he said

"I don't care what the elder elite think, I mean it was my life that was on full display. I guess it was harder because it wasn't like I could fail on my own and I think people judge me because of that, when I'm not sure they could handle what I've gone through" Blair replied

"Even with the loss of your friend" Tyler said posing as a question while Blair grew silent for a moment "Was that on full display?" he asked

"Wow, I forget you're a journalist sometimes" Blair said as she felt her eyes begin to water

"I'm sorry, we don't have to…" Tyler began to say

"No, it's fine. I just…I don't really talk about her. I have my bouts in doing so but it's rare" Blair said "…luckily, Gossip Girl wasn't around at that time period. It was the usual online gossip but nothing as serious as Gossip Girl" she said

"You think the focus turned to you guys because of your friends death and how it went down?" Tyler asked

"I know so. People suspected us for a long time, thought that we were lying. So we were just the easy targets. Made grieving harder because after so much scrutiny, you really start to feel like you actually did do it" Blair said "….I miss my friend. I miss what she meant to me. I think now, if she were alive, she'd make it easier for me to be me then what it was. She was the balance, she was….she was a person that I admired greatly" she said "….it was funny, we'd use to play dress up and we'd pretend to be other people because that was the only time we could be other people. Serena would be this Sasha person, I'd be Audrey, and Katie would use this ridiculous name….Catalina" she laughed to herself before Tyler couldn't help but feel like the name sounded familiar to him.

"You live a crazy life" Tyler stated once he realized that he had been silent too long and didn't want to be suspicious "But a good one. A life that you've carved out nicely for yourself" he said

"What? You think I'm mooching off of our mother's name for my success? Is that the path your taking this article?" Blair asked

"No, after today, I wouldn't dare say that" Tyler laughed "Its clear that people view you as your own entity" he said

"Good. I was afraid I was going to have to plot to destroy your magazine" Blair said they shared a laugh "So how've you been? Summer wise and everything wise? How have you been?" she asked after a few moments of silence

"I've been" Tyler replied

"Ty" Blair said as she wouldn't accept that as her answer "Have you heard from her?" he asked

"No" Tyler laughed "She wouldn't dare call or let off any inkling that she's thought of me" he said

"You never know, Georgina can surprise you" Blair said

"She's surprised me plenty, but on this, I know. I know that I probably won't see her again" Tyler said as he shook his head "….I don't know, I guess a part of me has over thought things" he sighed

"What do you mean?" Blair asked

"I mean, I've just been stuck thinking about this year past and…I can't seem to wrap my head around all the signs that I've missed" Tyler said "The pregnancy, her losing the baby. I wasn't there for any of that" he said

"Georgina was hell bent on doing it on her own or to tell you on her own" Blair said

"Yeah, I get that but I just look at it now. I think about what my life would've been like if I had just stopped to notice how she was doing, how she was feeling. I think of how I might've been as a father, as a parent" Tyler said as Blair couldn't help but feel awkward about the subject

"Everyone has different signs of pregnancy. Maybe your use to a certain way" Blair replied nervously

"I knew, I knew something was different. I was just caught up in trying to figure out the mystique of Gossip Girl" Tyler said

"There's nothing you could've done" Blair said as she rested her hand on his shoulder

"Not being a parent, not following that instinct; it makes me appreciate and hope that somewhere down the line I can have another shot at it. I see how great Sean is with Michael and it just makes me want to have that bit of family that is mine, my own creation. I want that, I want that badly" Tyler said

"You have family Ty" Blair replied as she felt a bit of guilt over the news that she had

"I get that and I appreciate that more than you know. I just want to start my own. I want to start putting tracks to those trail of dreams I had of two kids, a dog, and a white pickett fence" Tyler said as he looked on at Blair

"Wow, I forget that you lived in a completely different world than me"

"But I guess kids are the furthest thing from your mind, right?" he asked

"What makes you ask that?" Blair asked nervously

"With your success now, Dan's success. You two are in the fast lane of life" Tyler said

"I never really planned for it" Blair said as she felt herself begin to shake "…if it should happen then…it'll be of something unplanned" she said as if she was trying to explain herself "….lying to you about the baby, you have to know that was amongst the hardest things I've ever done" she said

"I know" Tyler said as he rested his hand on top of hers "It's taken me awhile, but I know you would never hurt me" he told her before her phone began to vibrate with her alarm. Grabbing her phone out of her purse, Blair looked on to see that it was time for her to go to her to go to her doctor's appointment. "What's next?" he asked as he noticed that she was looking on at her phone

"I…I have to meet up with Dan. He's having a mini crisis" Blair lied as she laughed nervously while rising to her feet. Upon rising, Blair felt a bit queasy as if she felt like she had to throw up. Not wanting to show signs of sickness, Blair shielded her body away from Tyler so that he couldn't see the clear distress that she was under.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, show you my finished copy of the article" Tyler told her as she took a few moments to make sure that she was stable enough to reply back

"That'll be good" Blair smiled weakly

* * *

Dropping her pen down on her notepad, Marley looked around to see that everyone else in the class was at much ease with their laptops. Thinking back to the moment where Chuck had suggested getting her a laptop but her clear rejection of the gift, Marley's hand couldn't help but want it more than anything now. Hearing the final bell ring, Marley breathed a sigh of relief as she watched as everyone else began to gather their things together. Making her way out of the classroom with her books in hand, Marley felt as if her arms were about to fall off with the weight that she was carrying. Locating her locker, Marley walked over to relieve herself of the books that weren't necessary to take home before she noticed that Alexis was standing by her locker. Surprised to see her friend, Marley quickly walked over towards her.

"Lex, what are you doing here?" Marley asked

"Wanted to see just how exactly the other half lives" Alexis replied

"Trust me, the snobs live comfortably in here" Marley replied

"Ouch, I should take offense to that" The voice said as the locker door beside Marley closed to reveal a boy with a newsboyhat atop his head "The name is Seth Harlow" he said

"What does mom and daddy own that makes you so special?" Marley asked

"Not much, but I'm guessing you expected me to say some multi dollar company" Seth said

"You all have the same profile, just different dollar signs" Marley stated

"Nice perception, you've got quite the keen eye" Seth said as he leaned up against the locker "So what's your deal? What do you own?" he asked

"Boredom" Marley quickly replied

"Which can be solved with what I have planned for you" Alexis said

"What?" Marley asked

"There's a kickback down at the warehouse. Richy Rich is supposed to be spinning" Alexis told her

"Richy Rich, he's pretty good" Seth stated

"Uh, yeah" Marley replied "I can't go, I have another class to get to" she said

"You said you were bored, I'm trying to cure that" Alexis said

"Yeah, Browman for science isn't a class you should miss" Seth stated

"It's a class that has little to no importance to me" Marley quickly replied "Richy Rich is something that I don't plan to miss. Let's go" she said before she struggled to open her locker for her signature walk off but found no such luck

"You can't open your locker, can you?" Seth asked

* * *

Tapping his foot nervously, Dan sat on the stool just trying to stay calm but found it hard to do so. Looking around at the hospital room walls, the objects that patients were forced to look at, it was enough to drive him insane. With the rush that was put on them upon check-in, Dan couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. The nurses urgency to get them back in to a room quickly, Dan did the best he could to stay calm for Blair as she was using his expressions as her source to freak out or not. Laying on the table in her hospital gown, Blair stared up at the ceiling as her hand crept over to take Dan's. Clenching it tight as she continued to stare, Dan let out a weak smile as even when she was at her strongest to the outside world, she still allowed herself to let him be strong for the both of them. Just as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead, the doctor walked in with charts in hand.

"Dan. Blair" The doctor smiled as he walked in "Thank you for coming in so early. I know it's an hour sooner than expected, but I really wanted to speak with you guys" he said

"Is everything okay with the baby?" Dan asked nervously

"Yes, everything is okay….did I give you the impression it wasn't?" The doctor asked upon realizing how relieved Dan and Blair were with the news

"A bit" Blair replied

"I'm beyond sorry. My urgency was due to news that I wanted to share and information that I wanted to go over, since you two found out your joyous news in a facility other than this one" The doctor said

"I was referred there and my insurance was accepted there" Dan stated

"Yes, well sometimes the passing of info doesn't go along as smoothly and then some times the examination. It put a bit of a rush on me to go over what the examination came up with" The doctor said as the nurse came in to prepare the ultrasound machine

"So her records weren't transferred over?" Dan asked in a bit of confusion

"Slowly but surely they were, but that's nothing for you to worry about" The doctor said "I've known Blair ever since she was a little girl and its safe to say that I know her health pretty well" he said assuredly

"All of which you haven't shared with my mother, have you?" Blair asked

"I do have to abide by privacy, regardless of the mother" The doctor laughed as the nurse finished prepping Blair then proceeded. "As you can see, you have a healthy baby fetus" he said as Dan and Blair looked on at the screen

"Is her progress the same? Eight weeks?" Dan asked

"Yes, that's all still the same" The doctor said

"I'm failing to see what was so urgent" Blair replied

"Well, what is so urgent was what I found in the sonogram pics. I see this fetus, but I detected something else" The doctor said

"Something else?" Blair asked nervously

"I detected another fetus" The doctor said as he looked on at the screen, moving the wand around slightly so that he could see and show Dan and Blair "….and as suspected, I am right" he smiled upon his discovery while Dan and Blair sat in complete shock

"…are you saying? I mean does this…does this mean that two, two?" Dan struggled for words to comprehend

"Yep, you guys are having twins" The doctor said as Dan just laughed in disbelief while Blair just shook her head in disbelief, going through a mix of emotions as she looked on

"Twins. We're having twins" Dan replied as his joy shined through "…two, we're having two as in twins" he said as he looked on at Blair. Seeing how happy he was, Blair smiled weakly before he quickly got up to give her a kiss and a hug. Torn between emotions, Blair looked on at the screen while Dan hugged her as she wasn't quite sure how to feel while the looming feeling of guilt crept up. In her mind, Blair couldn't shake the thought of one person. As much as she wanted to be happy, she couldn't help but feel guilty at the same time.

* * *

Looking down at the bowl, Sean observed the uncooked noodle swimming around in the pool of red sauce. Trying to decipher what exactly the meal was supposed to be, Sean could feel his stomach turning in and out at the thought of eating what was before him. Glancing up to see Serena's eager look, Sean gave a forced smile before turning his attention back to the bowl. Sean grabbed the spoon beside him as he gripped it tight in his hand, preparing himself for the ultimate plunge. Taking a deep breath, Sean looked at Serena once more to see if she was playing a prank on him, but got no such luck in doing so.

"How is it?" Serena asked eagerly

"It's…it is" Sean struggled for words

"You haven't taken a bite of it" Serena stated

"…that's because I'm trying to take this all in. This looks so….so delicious that I'm thinking I should savor it" Sean told her "Can I have some wine?" he asked

"Yeah, sure" Serena said as she turned to grab a bottle of wine from the cabinet while Sean quickly dumped the food out in the trash can near him. Turning around to face him, Serena quickly looked on to see that Sean had finished his food

"Damn, babe. That was the bomb" Sean said as he rubbed his stomach

"I can make you some more…." Serena began to offer

"No!" Sean quickly exclaimed "I mean I don't want you to spend your first weekend cooking away. We should order dessert and just watch television" he said "Order a lot of dessert, you know, celebration reasons" he said as he reached for the house phone

"So you should be proud of me, I have officially removed every box as I have unpacked" Serena smiled as Sean passed her the dessert menu from a local restaurant that delivered

"Really? So you managed to make that drawer work for you?" Sean asked

"Drawer? I hope you mean drawers" Serena replied with a bit of a laugh

"Drawers? I don't think I have drawers in the house" Sean said as he got up from his seat on the barstool to head in the bedroom while Serena followed behind

"You have drawers" Serena replied just as Sean opened up the top drawer before a shriek of shock came out of him

"What?" Serena asked as Sean went through the drawers to see Serena clothes were in them "What?" she asked

"This was the Madden drawer" Sean exclaimed

"The Madden drawer?! Sean, seriously!?" Serena exclaimed

"Yes, seriously. I have designated this drawer for specific gravity reasons" Sean replied

"Gravity reasons such as?" Serena questioned

"…..gravity reasons that makes it less movement from me to point A to point B" Sean said

"Oh, so Point A and Point B is you being lazy" Serena concluded before Sean began to sniff around "Now what?" she asked

"Do I smell…do I smell potpourri?" Sean questioned

"Your bathroom smelled like after shave, so I put potpourri" Serena said

"That's not after shave, it my fragrance smell that I put in the restroom. Woman, have you just Bed, Bath and Beyond this place?" Sean asked as he looked around to see the changes

"I made necessary changes while moving in" Serena said before Sean let out another shriek came from Sean as he stood in the bathroom

"Where is my 'I want be like Mike' poster?" Sean questioned

"I didn't want to be like Mike as you say, while I'm sitting on the toilet" Serena reasoned.

* * *

The whole ride home, Dan couldn't help but feel elated with the news they had discovered. With the idea of one baby coming, Dan was beyond happy but now the thought of two kids, it was all so exciting to him. Seeing how excited Dan was, Blair wasn't sure as to what she could say as her emotions were a bit unclear. So much of her wanted to be happy, but deep down she felt so torn about how she felt due to what this all meant for the future for everyone involved. Making their way in to the house, Dan tossed his keys on to the table while he couldn't shake the smile on his face. Closing the door behind her, Blair began to relieve herself of her coat while her only thoughts were to lay down and get rest since she had new reasoning as to why she was more tired that she thought she'd be during her pregnancy.

"Today was unbelievable" Dan laughed "I mean this…we're gonna have to get a bigger place" he said

"We were going to do that regardless Humphrey" Blair said as she laid down on the sofa

"Yes, but now we have a reason" Dan said "Five, six bedrooms at least" he said

"Let's not get excessive" Blair replied

"This is huge, I mean we're talking two kids babe" Dan said excitedly

"I was present to hear the number" Blair replied weakly

"Surely this is big enough for us to tell our families now. Your mom, my dad, your dad…they're going to be so excited about this" Dan said

"Yes, but we're not going to tell them, right?" Blair asked "We talked about this. We agreed about this" she said as she became alarmed with the thought of the news spreading

"Yes, we talked about it but things are different. Things have gotten better" Dan smiled

"We're still not out the woods. I mean frankly, I'm a bit alarmed that a doctor missed a second child" Blair stated "I don't want to inform everyone and come up false" she said

"Come up false? Blair, we saw the second baby" Dan said

"Things happen Dan" Blair said as Dan looked at her with a bit of confusion

"Why do I get the feeling like you're not as happy as I am about this?" Dan asked

"I'm happy, I'm just not as elated because I'm tired" Blair said

"You weren't as elated earlier when we talked about this" Dan quickly replied

"It's not exacly an energy boost when you carry a child, it's draining on top of the work that is already draining" Blair stated

"Well if you tell everyone then maybe you would have more help and you wouldn't have to take on so much with work and school" Dan said

"I'm not going to be coddled because I'm pregnant Humphrey" Blair said

"I'm not saying you have to be coddled, I just find it strange that we have such great news to share with family and friends, but we can't share that because of the numerous reasons you're coming up with. So please, just tell me what is really going on here?" Dan questioned as Dan looked on at Blair for some bit of an answer

"….what do you want me to say?!" Blair questioned "I'm pregnant with twins. I'm happy. I'm elated. I've Mary freakin' sunshine" she stated

"You don't act like it" Dan replied

"That's because I don't know how I'm supposed to act Humphrey. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel because as much as I want to be happy and scared that not one, but two kids will be coming out of me; I'm sad because I hurt my brother. Regardless of how I look at it, if I tell the news that I'm expecting, I hurt him….and I don't want to, but I will. In the end, I will hurt my brother" Blair said revealing her true emotions as to how she felt, leaving Dan surprised

"Why do you think you would hurt him?" Dan asked as he knew this was the time to be nurturing to her

"You may not be aware of this or maybe remember…." Blair began to say before Dan just gave her a look "Sorry, the amnesia Dan is still present in my mind" she replied as her reasoning "….Tyler was supposed to be a father. He was supposed to have a child before me" she said

"But then Georgina got hurt" Dan concluded

"And in the end, he learned that I knew about the pregnancy, keeping it from him because Georgina didn't want me to tell. Looking back at it now, I'm not sure if I would do the same thing because I thought I was protecting him but today, he opened up to me. He told me that he wanted kids and wanted to create that family of his own, which is why I think some part of him misses Georgina for some closure reason to what happened between them. To him, it's another person dead and another girl lost. If he learns that I'm having the same two babies that he wanted, I'm afraid this may hurt him" Blair sighed

"I don't think he'd want you to deny your own happiness" Dan reasoned "Yes, the circumstances suck, but this is ultimately a blessing" he said

"I know, and I view it as that. Please believe me when I tell you that. I'm happy, I just…I can't be happy all the way knowing that I could hurt him" Blair said as Dan just nodded. Taking a seat beside her on the sofa, Dan pulled her close as he began to massage her arm

"Explains why you weren't in a rush to tell everyone" Dan sighed

"My mom has a big mouth Humphrey, that news would've hit airwaves in five seconds flat" Blair said as she rested her head on his shoulder

"Then there's Dorota" Dan said as he thought

"Dorota would be a ball of tears, she'd be a dead give away. Rufus would buy mini guitars, Jenny would be overly nurturing, April would cry along with Dorota, Serena would baby me. Let's face it Humphrey, our family and friends are as transparent as they come. Tactical planning must not include them at any phase" Blair said as Dan laughed to himself

"While I can't disagree, I understand what you feel" Dan said

"You do?" Blair asked a bit surprised

"Yeah, I do. You've worked hard to establish a relationship with your brother and I think some part of you still feels guilty about what happened with his baby. But regardless of what you did or didn't do, nothing would've stopped some nut job from wreaking havoc. You put the baby first above everything else, and I can't say that I would've done any differently" Dan told her

"Thank you" Blair smiled softly up at Dan as it was these times she saw how understanding he had become from what she first met him as "…if you don't mind, I think that I should tell him first" she said

"I don't mind" Dan smiled

"Then after that, we can tell the world. Put in the newspapers if we have to" Blair said as she could help but smile

"Oh, I'm already one step ahead of you. I can have this news on the ten o' clock news by tonight" Dan stated as Blair just laughed before she leaned in to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

* * *

After what was a wonderful evening surprise, April couldn't help but find Patrick cute as they walked in silence. With the occasional bump that was both accidental and intentional at the same time, April kept a smile firmly on her face as it was a delight to see a guy nervous around her for a change. Dressed in hospital scrubs, Patrick wanted some bit of this impromptu date to be special but with no clear time off until early in the morning, Patrick sought his lunch time break and dinner break as his only valued time to spend with April. Coming upon the walk way of the hospital, Patrick and April came to a stop as they faced each other. His hands clenching tight to his cup of coffee, Patrick struggled for words as he didn't want to leave, nor could he stay like he had wanted to.

"So this is my official stop" Patrick replied breaking the nervous silence between them

"Yes, it appears so" April smiled "Thank you for my trip to the bakery, it was eventful" she laughed

"I'm sorry, I was trying to come up with something that explains a bit of me. I love bakeries, I have a secret fetish for a good blueberry muffin and by far, I think that bakery has the best" Patrick rambled on to say

"No, no. It was perfect" April replied as she grabbed on to his hand "It was nice. Delicious even" she smiled

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" Patrick asked

"Trust me, I wouldn't li…" April began to say before realizing she was going to mention the words lying. Becoming flustered with the thought of lying to Patrick, April took a few moments before she knew what she had to do "….I have to tell you something" she said as she braced herself

"You hated the bakery? Didn't you?" Patrick asked

"What? No" April replied "This has to do with me, with us" she stated

"And now that makes me feel even more scared" Patrick said to himself as April clenched on tighter to his hand

"Patrick, I have to tell you something about my past. About something that happened before I met you…." April began to say

"Ah! Can I get some help over here?!"Carter said catching both April and Patrick off guard as they looked over to see him with an elderly woman hobbling up the stairs

"Carter!?" April exclaimed as she was surprised to see him

"Pat, do you want me to pull a slipped disk or do you plan to help me?" Carter asked as Patrick rushed over to the woman's side

"What happened?" Patrick asked as he helped guide the woman

"I slipped and fell on the pavement as I was walking" The elderly woman said

"Maybe you just scraped your knee, nothing a good neosporn can't heal up" April replied as she tried to get Patrick's attention "So, as I was saying…" she said as she waved her hands excessively to get Patrick's attention

"I think I scraped my leg…" The elderly woman began to say

"You hurt your hip, remember. I walked up and you said 'I scraped my leg, but holy crap, my hip. I really hurt the hip' you remember, right?" Carter said trying to jog the woman's memory "You know what, that could be the dementia kicking in. You should check her out cousin" he said as April seemed a bit confused as to what was being said

"How do you know so much about this woman Carter?" April asked suspiciously

"Because I just do" Carter quickly replied "Patrick, dementia and bad hip, take her in to the hospital" he said as he urged Patrick on

"But…April…" Patrick began to say

"I'll make sure she gets home, you have to do the whole doctor thing" Carter said

"Okay well, I'll call you tonight then?" Patrick asked as April forced a smile on at April before helping the woman down the path towards the hospital

"Wait!?" Carter said before he ran up towards the woman "….farewell old woman" he said as he hesitated to hug the woman but eventually hugged her. Looking on in surprise, April just shook her head in disbelief while Carter discreetly slipped two hundred dollars in to the woman's hand so that no one could see.

"God bless you" The elderly woman smiled from ear to ear before Patrick continued to assist her. Watching as Patrick walked off with the woman, Carter turned to face April as she stood with her hands folded

"It feels good to help those in need" Carter smiled

"Cut the crap Baizen" April quickly replied "You intentionally interrupted us" she stated

"I resent that accusation" Carter replied

"It's the truth and something you would do" April replied

"Hurt an old woman?! I think not, I'm not cruel like that" Carter said as he began to walk towards the street with April following behind

"No, you may not have hurt her but you had something to do with it" April stated

"Because I'm just evil like that" Carter said as he began to flag down a taxi

"Possibly" April replied as she face him "You can't stop me from telling him. He deserves to know. If I want to have a healthy relationship with him, then I have to tell him about my past mistakes" she said as Carter laughed to himself for a moment before facing her

"Let me paint the picture for you as to how this will go, you know since I know my cousin better than you. You'll come to him, heart in hand, confess our drunken transgression, in which, you'll accidentally ramble the fact that you set forth this monumental lie that had your friend slash co-worker fake marrying her boyfriend, who had amnesia. Patrick will then be horrified at the fact that you can lie so easily, which will in turn have him question everything you've ever said. He'll be mad at me because I ultimately slept with a girl that he could see potential in since his earth shattering end of a relationship. You two will continue to date because he won't want to be the judgemental ass that leaves a girl for having a drunken past and you'll be stuck because you'll wonder if things will ever be the same. You'll question in yourself because that's just what you do, when you over worry or over analyze, which will leave you both stuck in a relationship that could've been. He'll stop coming around because work will conveniently pick up and you'll be glad because you need to carry out your daily routine of 'He could love me, he could love me not. He could love me, he could love me not' until one of you has the guts to say it. And just like that, the end of what could've been" Carter rambled on in a manner that April couldn't but follow along with what he was saying

"He's not like that" April replied

"And how do you know what he's like?" Carter asked, rendering her silent "Believe it or not, I'm trying to help you" he said

"How are you helping me?" April questioned "….you're trying to absolve yourself of your guilty conscience. That's what this is" she said as Carter just shook his head

"One of these days, you're going to stop being mad at me. You're going to wake up and realize that I may have done you a favor by not spending the summer with you. You wanted a nice guy and one that you can build something with, well you have him. Don't take your anger out on me by sticking it to me" Carter replied as the taxi drove up "Think about it" he said before he turned to get in the taxi

"It's funny, you can say numerous amounts of words to prevent me from telling the truth, but you couldn't muster up any amount of words to tell me the truth" April said as Carter stood speechless, remembering that he was the villain to her now, the guy that had taken her prized possession because he could and not because he actually treasured it

"I suppose so. Good luck getting home" Carter nodded as he got in the taxi

* * *

Struggling to even move, Marley staggered over towards her dresser to face herself in the mirror. Letting out a deep sigh, Marley looked on at the work that she done to herself in her attempt to get dressed for school. Figuring that was the best she could do, Marley reluctantly grabbed her backpack before heading out of her bedroom. Trying to perk up a bit so that Chuck wouldn't suspect anything, Marley shook off the tiredness that had come over her as she got closer towards the dining area. Seeing the girl come in to the dining area, Chuck put his cup of coffee down as Marley gingerly took her seat. Looking on at Marley for a few moments to see that she was barely making it through, Chuck just shook his head as he leaned back in his seat.

"Had fun?" Chuck asked

"Tons. School in the Upper Eastside is where it's at" Marley replied sarcastically as she reached for the bowl of fruit to put on her plate

"So you were at school?" Chuck asked

"Yes" Marley replied

"That's interesting" Chuck said as he thought for a moment "You must've slinked past me" he said

"I've always noticed that you were a heavy sleeper" Marley replied

"Or it could be that you didn't go to school, more along the lines of finish it and you ditched" Chuck quickly replied as Marley was surprised that he was able to jump to that conclusion before she began to realize

"I forget, I've got a tracker on me at all times" Marley concluded

"No, this has nothing to do with a tracker. I told you that I would see you at home, I came home early but you didn't. I stayed up all night and you didn't come home" Chuck said "It was only until one of your friends called to ask for the directions to the kickback that I caught on" he said

"Then ground me. Do whatever because that's apparently what you do" Marley replied

"Why are things now so hard with you?!" Chuck questioned

"Because you just assume that I'm supposed to fall in line" Marley said

"I have not" Chuck replied "I did what I thought was best using facts to support my decision and not some fear of change" he said

"Fear of change?" Marley questioned "So that's all my emotions account to, me being fearful?" she asked

"Look, I get that this transition has been nerve racking and hard, but I'm not doing this to be cruel…." Chuck began to say

"Did you even bother to think what it might feel like to be me in your world?" Marley stated leaving Chuck speechless "I never really brought it up as an issue because I never expected to be in this world for long, I always had this thought that the fairytale would end in some way and it almost did. Now, now I don't worry about where I sleep at night or if I over eat at lunch, will I be eating my dinner for the night. I've adapted to your world, but I don't think you've adapted to mine" she told him

"What are you talking about? I've adapted to you, I've adapted to your world" Chuck reasoned

"Really, so we just hang out in my neighborhood for fun or you ask me about what good I had in my neighborhood all the time? I've uprooted my whole life for the better, but I've still uprooted what I've known to be here" Marley asked as Chuck grew silent "I've had to adapt" she said as she got up from her seat "When will you?" she questioned before she made her way out of the penthouse, leaving Chuck behind to think and contemplate.

* * *

Being back in class, Blair was reminded of the fact that she was a student once again. With business going good, Blair had gotten used to implementing a lot of what she learned in the field of work that she was in. The greatest way of learning was to work and learn, which helped Blair immensely grow in the long run. Hearing the Professor conclude the lecture for the day, Blair slowly and gingerly got up from her seat and began to gather her things. With each movement that she made, Blair found herself constantly thinking about nurturing the babies, making sure that she wasn't doing anything to harm them. Walking down the steps, Blair thought to herself as to how concerned she was and it just seemed to make her smile. In that moment, Blair began to realize how happy she was to be a mother and to have that possibility of shaping another's life with what she felt were good decisions. Making her way out of class along with April, Blair smiled on at her friend, which only left April confused as they walked out to meet Justine and Jenny as they always did.

"Okay, what's got you all smiles?" Jenny asked with a bit of a laugh

"Yeah, before class started, you were bitching me out about not telling you about the APA format for the paper, now you're all zen" April replied as they walked

"Have you guys ever had that moment of clarity?" Blair questioned as she got lost in her head, stopping amidst the sentence

"I've heard moment of clarity, also known as, Jay-Z" Jenny replied unsure of how to answer

"Okay, no more hip hop for you. You can't keep quoting songs in key conversations" Justine quickly replied

"Hova" Jenny declared as Justine shook her head

"No, I mean, have you guys ever had that moment where whatever your doubts and fears were, you just had that moment where it all went away. Unexplained, unaware of what and why but this reason and certainty that things were going to be fine" Blair stated as April couldn't help but connect to her words

"Let me guess, you were worried about…business?" Jenny questioned

"No, I was worried about my own intentions. I was worried that I may hurt someone that I care about with something I didn't exactly plan. I felt guilty about it, I felt…I felt like I couldn't enjoy what was good because of some deep seeded bad that I was overlooking, that I just wanted everything to be fine because I didn't intend for anything to be bad" Blair explained

"But what if the good is tainted by what wasn't intentional to hurt that person, what if you didn't even know you could hurt that person until it was too late?" April questioned

"Why are we stuck in hypotheticals?" Justine question "Speak matter of fact, present tense if possible" she said

"You can't dictate how people take or handle news that may not be welcoming to them. The only thing you can hope for is that they know your intentions were to never hurt them" Blair said as April thought to herself

"While I'm still a bit confused as to where this sudden epiphany is coming from, what brought this on?" Jenny asked as Blair began to speak but looked up to see Dan walking towards them with coffee in hand

"Hey, guys" Dan said as he stashed his phone away in his pocket to see that Blair was looking on at him "Don't worry, this isn't for you. I needed to talk to you pertaining those additions" he said trying to be discreet with what he was alluding to

"Yeah, for the sake of you being discreet, we need to end this. Ladies, dinner at the penthouse tonight" Blair stated to Dan's surprise

"Dinner?" Dan questioned

"Dinner" Blair replied

"I don't oppose a good meal, especially Dorota's, what time shall we be there for the sudden dinner?" Jenny asked

"Six" Blair replied as she began to walk away to the surprise of Dan

"Uh, I was hoping we could talk" Dan said as he followed behind Blair as she tried to hail a taxi

"I know, but I have to take care of something. Just make sure everyone comes tonight" Blair said as she motioned to get in the taxi but quickly walked over to give Dan a quick kiss before walking over to get in the waiting taxi.

* * *

Leaning up against the elevator, Sean couldn't even think of movement after the grueling practice that he had endured. With the game coming so close, Sean knew that coach had more pressure to get a win more than ever so no one was spared. Stepping off the elevator, Sean moved slowly towards the door of his apartment as he didn't want to move a step took quick. Making his way inside, Sean dropped his bag on the floor just as Serena came out of the bedroom with a box in hand. Looking on at her in confusion, Sean saw that the boxes were beginning to pile up once again rather than dwindle down like they were last night.

"What's this?" Sean asked

"Me abiding by what you want" Serena replied "I was thinking, if I can have five percent of drawer space then I can mount these boxes to be drawers. Get more creative" she said

"Why do I feel like you're sarcastic?" Sean asked

"No, I'm not. After hearing your side of things or your preferences, I have come to realize that it would be asking too much to just assume that I move right in as I did" Serena said as Sean looked on at her. Hearing her reasoning that was his cop out excuse, Sean couldn't help but feel guilty

"Are you seriously doing this to me? The guilt trip?" Sean questioned

"I'm not doing anything. I'm accomodating your Madden desires. Where should I move my clothes once NBA2K comes out?" Serena questioned "You know what, I can just rent storage place for when that comes out. It'll help for prep when the baseball games out…." she went on to say

"Okay, I get it" Sean replied "I was….I was being a tad bit unreasonable" he said

"A tad?" Serena questioned

"Okay, excessive and obsessive" Sean replied "…I guess this whole fusion of us should've been taken more seriously than I thought it should be" he said

"Look, I'm not trying to take over your place. I get that this is your mini bachelor pad, I just want to know where I fit in all of this, that's all. I'm not asking you to change nor should I have implemented those changes without asking you" Serena said before Sean staggered over towards her to lead her over towards the sofa "Why are you walking like that?" she asked

"That's not important" Sean said as he muttered through pain while taking a seat on the sofa "Us getting this right is the most important" he said

"And we will. Just because we're moving in together, it doesn't mean we don't stop working on us. The communication has to be more important now than ever" Serena said

"And our past communication hasn't always been the best" Sean concluded

"If you want 'I want to be like Mike' in front of the toilet then we do that. I just want us to work together on this and truly make this our own" Serena said

"….I've had that poster since I had my first chest hair" Sean said after a few moments before Serena just laughed

"I'm aware of who I'm dating and am currently, madly in love with. You are the cheapest, stingiest, sports obsessed guy that I've ever dated; I'm not eager to change you" Serena said as she kissed him on the cheek

"Alright. I thought I was going to hold out, but since you've started to sweet talk me, I see I have to give you what you're feigning for" Sean said as he attempted to take his shirt off while Serena busted in to fits of laughter while trying to prevent him from pulling his shirt off

"No, we have to go to Blair's dinner party" Serena laughed as Sean began to tickle her

"You're the one that started speaking sweet to me" Sean laughed as he continued to tickle her as they continued to play around on the sofa.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Resting her head up against the window of the bus, Marley looked on outside as going back to the neighborhood that she grew up in made her feel a bit more comfortable than what she felt. It wasn't like she hated living in the Upper Eastside, but a part of her felt like she was slipping further and further away from what she once was. Seeing the kids at Constance, Marley knew it was a bigger wake up call than any that she had to put a halt to this conversion that Chuck was trying to put her through. Reaching her stop, Marley smiled on as she saw that Alexis had made it to the bus stop to meet up with her. Getting off the bus, Marley smiled as she could only hope the trouble that they would get in to would be tame since she was still reeling from the effects of yesterday.

"I was surprised you actually came" Alexis replied

"I'm not. I told Chuck this morning how I really felt" Marley said

"How'd he take to the whole ditching?" Alexis asked

"Not well, which was to be expected. He kept trying to push his agenda of Constance" Marley replied

"And let me guess, you stormed off" Alexis teased "Classic Marley, pick up and leave when you get upset" she laughed as they walked

"I'm not going to let him change me or where I come from. He's cool, but he's taking this whole parenting thing too seriously" Marley replied

"That's kind of ironic" Alexis said

"What is?" Marley asked

"You wished you had better parents, ones that give a crap. Now you have one and it's annoying you" Alexis said as Marley thought for a moment

"This is different. Chuck just did a complete one-eighty since the whole custody" Marley said "My plan is to go to school, where I should be with all of you guys, then when Chuck see's that it's nothing as bad as he thinks, he'll get over it" she said as Alexis said

"Yeah, I think you should rethink that plan" Alexis laughed "In a wishful world, that sounds like a great plan but even I know that's half-ass" she said

"You sound like him" Marley replied "That's what Chuck said" she said

"Look, I miss you. I miss the frequency of you, but I don't think you understand how lucky you are" Alexis told her "If I had the chance to go to Constance, I'd take it because it'd be one less bill that my parents would have to worry about" she said

"…Constance isn't like what you think Alexis. It's so serious and uptight" Marley replied

"Don't you want to take your future serious? I mean, I know that if I want to be a lawyer then I'll have to have the education to back it up. I see it all the time on television, kids from neighborhoods like this getting some wealthy person to take them in so that they can get better opportunities, and in the end they get their happy ending" Alexis said as Marley stopped to look at her friend

"This isn't the movies Lex or television for that matter. I'm not The Blindside, I have no intention to play a sport. I want to dance and nothing Constance can teach me can surpass where the true learning is" Marley said

"Have you even bothered to give Constance a shot? Granted I wasn't the best influence with the whole ditching proposal yesterday, but…have you given it a chance. I mean have you sat down and mapped out what you could gain by going there?" Alexis asked

"There's no point…" Marley began to say

"Which means you didn't" Alexis laughed "I don't want to sound like a repeat button of what Chuck might've said…" she began to say

"Then don't be" Marley replied

"But as your friend, as someone that knows you've got potential that you haven't even tapped in to. You need to stop thinking you're missing something by coming back, this place will always be here. Opportunities like what you have, that won't always come around" Alexis said

"What about the whole Upper Eastside perks? I mean I don't want people to think I sold out" Marley said

"Who cares what people think!? It's your life, your opportunity. Screw them" Alexis told her "People only tease you because they know you're paranoid enough to listen, and maybe Constance can help you in that matter, you're already tuning out the noise of those around you, so just apply the same rules to the haters here" she told her

"I hate you right now, you know that right?" Marley questioned

"You'll thank me later, when you're getting black cards and unlimited access to the best clubs. Remember, I'm a size six in everything" Alexis said before the two girls laughed

* * *

Making her way inside of the workplace, Blair was still not quite sure how to react to being swarmed by reporters. At every turn, Blair felt as if a photo could be taken with out her knowledge as she was used to it. Using the whole walk to analyze what she would do or say, Blair felt herself become nervous the closer she got to Tyler's desk. Spotting Tyler as he sat at his desk, Blair paused for a moment as she felt her nerves get the best of her. Nervously playing with her hands, Blair had to keep reminding herself of what she had to do and what she must do. Before Blair could rehearse her lines once more, Tyler had spotted his sister before quickly getting up from his seat.

"Hey, I was actually just getting ready to call you" Tyler said as he walked up towards her with the finished article in hand "What do you think?" he asked as Blair looked on at the article

"It…it looks good" Blair replied a bit distracted "Can we go somewhere private to talk?" she asked

"Yeah, sure" Tyler replied as he lead the way towards the boardroom so that they were alone. Closing the door behind her, Tyler saw this as another opportunity to get more out of Blair in regards to his pursuit of answers. "I wanted to ask you more questions in regards to…" he began to say

"I'm pregnant" Blair blurted out catching Tyler off guard

"Pregnant?" Tyler questioned

"Yeah" Blair smiled weakly "….with twins apparently" she said as Tyler grew more caught off guard "It was all so sudden and unexpected" she reasoned as Tyler thought to himself

"That's what the doctor told you. While we were in the Hamptons, you found out then? You found out then?" Tyler questioned as Blair froze for a moment

"Yes" Blair replied simply "….I guess a part of me wanted to make sure it was all real, and then another part of me felt like….I didn't want to be insensitive…." she began to say

"No, no. I get it. I'm glad" Tyler told her as if he had to force the words outs without truly thinking about it

"Really?" Blair asked unsure of how to take Tyler's response

"Yes, really" Tyler said as he walked towards her "Come here" he said as wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug

"Thank you. You have no idea how nervous I was to tell you" Blair said as she breathed a sigh of relief as Tyler still tried to process what Blair had told him

"No, it's fine. We're good" Tyler said as he knew he'd have to get past this feeling that reared inside of him at the news of Blair being pregnant, a feeling of jealousy and hurt that he couldn't explained

"Tonight, we're telling everyone. It's going to be a little dinner party at the penthouse, but I wanted to tell you first before anyone else" Blair said as she let go of his embrace of her

"Oh, well I'm sure mom would be happy. Dad, he'd be thrilled to be a grandfather" Tyler said as he forced a smile through the unexplainable pain he was feeling

"….it'll happen, down the line, maybe with Georgina or someone else, but…" Blair began to say as she felt like she needed to give her brother hope

"I'm in no position to really think about that, but you…it's happening now…..and you're, you're having twins. Wow….congrats. Congrats" Tyler said trying his best to be happy as Blair looked on at her brother for a few moments before giving him another hug as their emotions were running high

"Say you'll be there tonight?" Blair asked as she let go "….mom is going to be a nervous mess and joyful at the same time, and you're the only one who can seem to calm her" she laughed at the thought of their mother "I'd enlist Dan to her but I have a feeling Dorota will be the same" she said

"….I'll be there. Yeah, most definitely" Tyler agreed as he was just trying to find a reason to escape his sister's presence at this point, feeling as if it was getting harder and harder for him to breath.

"Do you need me to answer any more questions for your article?" Blair asked trying to change the subject

"No, I'm good. I actually could just fill in the rest. I thought I needed more but seeing as I've exuded the max amount of words, I should be good" Tyler said

"Okay, then….I'll just see you tonight then" Blair said as she slowly backed away, giving one final look at her brother before eventually turning to leave the boardroom. Watching as Blair left, Tyler stood frozen as no part of him felt as if he could move. Feeling his hands shake profusely, Tyler could stop the onslaught of pain that he thought he was over from coming back as it did now.

* * *

Leaning up against the side of the elevator, Carter let out a sigh as it was yet another long day of work. With thoughts of business so heavy on his mind, Carter forced himself to push business aside to focus on being with his friends. Putting his phone away in his pocket, Carter straightened up as he loosened up his tie a bit to get more comfortable. Once the elevator doors opened up, Carter made his way off to see the sight of April and Patrick together. Looking on at the two laughing and enjoying each other's company, Carter shook his head for a moment before making his way over towards them.

"Patty" Carter greeted his cousin, making his presence known to them

"Hey, there he is" Patrick smiled as he looked on at his cousin while April felt a bit awkward

"I assume that you're using your plus one card to the fullest" Carter said as he looked over at April

"Yeah, meeting the friends. Big steps in the steps to come" Patrick smiled as he looked on at April lovingly "I was just glad that I could get the time tonight" he said

"Because sick people is a lucrative business" Carter replied sarcastically

"It kind of is" April replied

"Note the sarcasm" Carter replied just as Patrick's phone began to vibrate

"And this is a call that I have to take. The guy that I have covering for me tonight, he's a bit note dependent and I told I'd walk him through his first tube feeding" Patrick sighed "I'll be right back" he said leaning in to kiss April quickly on the lips before he walked out towards the balcony to take the call. Looking on at April as she watched Patrick, Carter could help but find himself staring on her for some unknown reason. Her beauty, something he found surprising that he would notice

"I see you've made your decision" Carter said before April turned to face him

"No, I haven't made my decision. I just choose to find a better time than my friends dinner party…." April began to say

"The longer you wait, the easier it becomes to not tell him. So stop. Stop trying to act like you're weighing the options of decency, when you've made your mind up" Carter replied

"You know, it's times like this, where I wonder how you two are even related. He's incredible, and you're just despicable" April replied

"Thank you, I'll take that as words to live by as I carry your secret" Carter replied before he turned to leave then came to a sudden stop. "….I'm sorry. If that's what you need to hear, then there, I'm sorry that I turned out to be exactly who you thought I was. Good news, you got someone that will never be like me, so there, a light at the end of the tunnel" he said as he looked over at his cousin, who he was sure was doing the humanitarian deed of helping his fellow man through and struggle.

**Meanwhile…  
**

Looking down from the staircase, Marley took in the setting of the house that Blair Waldorf had grew up in. Thinking back to how her house was, Marley laughed to herself as no house that she lived in could ever come close to what Blair and friends grew up in. With so much access to hotel rooms and any property owned, Marley could only imagine that there was darker stories that Serena nor Chuck were capable of telling her. Glancing over to see Chuck, Marley straightened up as he began to walk towards her. Unsure of whether Marley was waiting for him or not, Chuck and Marley looked on at each awkwardly before he walked over towards her.

"I have a tendency to be narrow minded. Had the trait since I was a kid because I sort of never had to think about other people. I mean I had friends, but it wasn't like we all stopped each other from right or wrong, we've all just enabled each other until we were wise enough to know right from wrong. So yeah, I'm narrow minded and the jackass you speak of from time to time….but I care about you, I care a lot. So….if you want to go back to your old school, then it's fine. We'll make it work" Chuck told her as Marley was a bit surprised

"Surprisingly enough, I have yet to call you a jackass" Marley teased "But I think….I think I'll stick with Constance. Granted, I have nothing in common with my so called peers, I know enough to know that Constance can give me better opportunities and I guess I understand where you're coming from because I'd want the same for any person that I was responsible for" she said

"So you're okay with it?" Chuck asked in a bit of surprise

"Okay with it, never. Understanding that you're only doing the job you've signed up for, yes" Marley replied as Chuck smiled on at her "But don't expect me to like any of my so called peers or for me to pretend like I have anything remotely in common with them" she quickly stated

"I would dream of it" Chuck laughed "Maybe you can take me to that burger place you were raving about" he suggested

"You mean in my old neighborhood?" Marley asked as Chuck nodded "Wow, I should really take this time to ask if…" she began to say

"One step at a time, one step at a step at a time" Chuck quickly replied as Marley soon realized she cashed on her opportunity to ask for more

"I'd like that. Show you around and all, but the suits. You have to lose the suits and the town cars" Marley said as they both laughed before they were quickly joined by Serena, who wasted no time in hugging Marley

"There you are" Serena smiled happily "Everything good, Constance and all?" she asked

"That's to be debated but I have opted to stay and muscle my way through school" Marley replied

"A shocker to us both" Chuck added

"Well, I'll have you know that you won't have to do it alone" Serena replied "I've been hired as a peer mentor, but it was basically a title I gave myself after handing over a donation check and good press" she said as Marley quickly hugged Serena

"One less stuck up person within my midst" Marley declared as Serena just laughed

"Yeah, yeah. I kind of figured it might be hard for you adapt to so I thought I'd offer myself up and the ridicules of high school again for your sake" Serena replied as Marley clenched on tighter, singing her praises while Chuck mouthed thank you to her

**Meanwhile…  
**

Smiling on at April and her newfound boyfriend, Patrick, Justine and Jenny couldn't help but be happy for their friend. Wanting to give them space, Justine and Jenny sauntered over towards the appetizers to snack on while the main meal was being prepared. With Dan and Blair making their final arrival, everyone began to perk up as they could only hope dinner would be soon. Walking over towards the girls, Blair got the full information of Patrick and April as she too was glad to hear of their relationship. Glancing over at Chuck a few times, Jenny had made it a mental note to keep track of where he was as if she needed and had to know.

"Aww, they look cute" Blair commented

"You think this is the mystery guy she gave it up to?" Justine asked

"Mystery guy was an ass" Jenny said "No, mystery guy must've been the guy that lead her to her fateful meeting with Patrick" she added

"However you put it, I'm glad she's got someone. Every one seems to be coupled off in some way shape or form, I'm thinking maybe I'm next in line" Justine said

"Oh, you've been in line for some time" Blair replied

"I'm not coupled off" Jenny declared

"Yes you are" Blair and Justine quickly replied

"You won't say, but your sneaking off to see someone. I have hired my private detective but I figure sooner or later, it'll come out as to who" Justine replied "But back to me, as it should be, I'm looking for love and I need to find it in a right place" she said

"Then look no further than our accounting department" Blair teased "Everyone knows that Steve has a crush on you, it's the only reason we get our numbers back so quick" she said as Jenny laughed

"So true" Jenny replied

"Yeah, I'm not looking for love with a Steve. The guy I'm looking for has to meet all of my requirements and a Steve isn't passing the name requirement" Justine replied

"Well you wanted your so called guy to know how to use his hands, Steve knows how to use a calculator quite while" Blair teased before Justine quickly walked off, leaving Jenny and Blair to burst in to laughter

* * *

Now gathered around the table with food and drinks all about, Blair couldn't help but enjoy the festivities with her friends. Though they were all here for the apparent news that Dan and Blair had to give to them, it was no rush in the news to come out since everyone was having a good time. Noticing two empty spots at the table that would have been filled by Nate and Tyler, Blair felt their absence more than ever in the wake of the news. Noticing her look at the empty chair, Dan leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek to assure her that everything would be fine. Giving a weak smile to her husband, Blair grabbed on to his hand for a sense of strength just as Eleanor looked on. Knowing that her brother's absence was getting to her, Eleanor perked up at the sound of the elevator doors opening up and Tyler stepping off. Glancing over to see her brother, Blair smiled brightly as he walked over to join everyone at the table.

"Finally you show" Sean said

"Yeah, he was just about to eat all of what was on your plate" Serena replied

"Could you have at least left the vegetables?!" Tyler questioned as he looked on at his empty plate

"Spaghetti. I've had spaghetti" Sean muttered to Tyler before Serena hit him on the arm

"I'm right here" Serena declared

"Thank you all for having me here" Patrick said as he looked on at everyone at the table

"Your company of me, of course you'd be here" Carter replied

"No actually, he's company of me" April replied as a bit of laugh came from everyone

"That's besides the point of the why, the true why is why are we here?" Carter asked

"Yeah, I mean the way it sounded on the phone, it was made to be urgent" Eleanor replied as Dan and Blair looked on at each other, figuring that now was as good as a time as any

"Well, I was kind of hoping until after dessert to relay this news" Blair said just as Dorota was ushered in by Jenny to come in to the dining area

"Why does this sound serious?" Serena questioned

"Because, it kind of is" Dan said as he and Blair smiled on at each other, which only left Tyler feeling a bit uncomfortable as he knew this was the pending moment that he had to prepare himself for "Blair and I…..we're….we're going to be parents" he revealed as everyone erupted with happiness

"Oh, my God. How far along?" Eleanor asked happily

"Eight weeks. That was apparently the issue in the Hamptons" Blair said

"That your stubbornness wouldn't allow you to admit" Eleanor quickly replied

"Well, I had good reasoning behind it but it's been confirmed two times, that I am pregnant" Blair said

"Two times? Why did you question the credentials of the first doctor?" Serena asked

"No, there was a bit of development that her primary doctor wanted to speak with us about" Dan said

"Development of what kind?" April asked with a bit of worry

"Is everything okay?" Carter quickly asked

"Everything is fine, it's just second time meant a bit more than the first time" Blair said

"What does that mean?" Carter asked as he looked over at Dan with much concern

"Means, second time. Second child" Dan smiled "We're having twins" he stated as everyone grew more and more amazed with the news that they were hearing

"Congrats" Rufus smile happily as he got up to give Dan a big hug

"Congratulations" Justine declared as the girls continued their praise for the couple while Dan smiled on proudly. Looking on at how happy everyone was for the couple in their news of expecting, Tyler just sat taking it all in. Feeling as if he was zoning out in that moment with only himself, Tyler kept his smile and played the part of the supportive brother because that's what she wanted from him. Caught up in feeling overjoyed with the news of becoming a grandmother, Eleanor couldn't help but look over at her son to see the sadness that no one else could see. Though he sat in support, Eleanor knew better than anyone that this was killing him beyond compare.

* * *

**There are two of us on the run  
Going so fast, every doubt we had is coming undone  
And falling behind with everything we left there  
We held on for far too long  
**

Getting out of the car, Marley dug her hands in to her pockets as she surveyed the area. Looking back to see Chuck got out of the car, Marley laughed to herself as she was glad to see that Chuck was following through on his word. Though his attire still screamed Upper Eastside, Marley didn't care as she was glad that he was making the effort to see where she came from. Heading into the burger joint as it was the ultimate hangout for her and her friends, Marley saw no short of it being any different for the night. Heading over towards the booth, Chuck took his seat along with Marley as they looked on at the menu while all eyes shifted towards them. Not paying much attention to what people were thinking, Marley carried on to treat Chuck the same as she would in public as she would be in private. Stepping away from the onlookers that seemed amazed by the two, Alexis got up from her group to head over towards Marley and Chuck.

"Hey" Alexis said as she walked up to the table

"Hey" Marley smiled "Lex, you remember Chuck, don't you?" she asked as Alexis took a seat in the booth with them

"Can never forget a rich face" Alexis replied as Chuck wasn't quite sure of what to make of the joke

"So what's the best thing to order here?" Chuck asked as he looked on at the menu with a bit of a laugh

"Everything" Marley and Alexis both replied before the two girls just laughed

**And now we pass so many people on the road  
They could come along, I wish they'd been told  
They may call it a shot in the dark  
From what we know, it's not unheard of  
**

Sitting in the living room, Dan and Blair were still the talk of the evening as Dorota couldn't hide her happiness for the couple. Watching as Blair took it all in, Tyler smiled on as all he could do was sit and listen, letting Blair have the moment. On occasion, Blair would look over at her brother as a means to check on him, but not once did he want to show his true emotions. Outside he was everything that he needed to be, while inside he was a mess of all proportions. Just looking on at the couple, Tyler sat on the sofa, just staring on and thinking of how his own moment may have been.

**_[Tyler's Dream]_**

**_It was a bit of a shock to everyone, but nonetheless, they were excited for Tyler and Georgina. Knowing that Georgina had quite the history with Blair, Tyler was glad to see that the two girls were able to find the common denominator to bond over, which was him. Looking on at Georgina and his mother sitting on the sofa together, talking and bonding over the news of the baby. Leaning up against the doorframe of the foyer, Tyler couldn't wipe the smile from his face as his only wish was that he would soon be able to see his child. Never had the truly sat down to define their relationship, but now that he knew that they were bonded together in a new way, Tyler couldn't help but open himself up to the feelings he already knew existed for the loose canon that was Georgina. Spotting her brother deep in thought, Blair took this time to join him as they looked on at their significant others enjoying the news._**

**_"It seems so weird" Blair said as Tyler looked over at her_**

**_"What is?" Tyler asked_**

**_"You creating a spawn with my nemesis. I mean I could handle a minion, but a nemesis?" Blair questioned as Tyler laughed "…how have things been?" she asked after a few moments_**

**_"Good. Really good. She's…she's forgiven me, and…we're starting over…as an actual couple" Tyler told her_**

**_"Really? See how Sean's advice panned out for you. I'm starting to really like Sean for this group and my best friend, he clearly has more common sense than you" Blair teased_**

**_"I never knew she cared until I told her about my transgression, but hurting her…seeing how I hurt her so deeply, it made me realize that I do love her. I do care about what happens to us and her for that matter, and now….the baby" Tyler said_**

**_"The baby" Blair said "I'm glad that me telling you only enhance your relationship" she said_**

**_"You knowing all did have it's benefits in this situation" Tyler smiled_**

**_"Congrats big brother. I'm actually quite excited to be an aunt to my neice or nephew" Blair said_**

**_"Thank sis" Tyler replied as they looked on at each other weirdly_**

**_"Oh how far we have come" Blair smiled as they both just realized how important their family bond was to them now that they were adding to the family_**

**_[End of Tyler's dream]_**

Coming back to the reality of the moment, Tyler was once again brought back to him being the spectator of his sister's happy moment. Hearing the discussion turn to the talks of gender of the baby, Tyler felt like this was the part that he had to leave for. Trying to muster through, Tyler didn't want to overdue what was already a gut wrenching experience for him. Giving his best wishes to Dan and Blair, Tyler could see that they were both happy beyond means that he was able to show his support for them but to truly mean it. In that moment, Tyler didn't know whether to be happy or sad that he could deceive so well. Heading towards the elevator, Tyler let out a deep sigh as he felt his armor begin to crumble as he stepped on to the elevator. Just as he stepped off, Tyler made his way through the lobby, prepared to drink himself in to a stupor while dialing up Georgina's number as many times as possible with some hope that she would answer.

"Tyler, wait" Eleanor said to Tyler's surprise before he turned to face her

"Hey, I…I must've forgot to say bye" Tyler smiled weakly

"No, you said your goodbyes. I just….I wanted to talk to you" Eleanor said "That was a good thing you did back there, showing up for your sister" she mentioned

"Yeah, well I'm happy for her. Imagining Blair being pregnant with twins, that will be a laugh worthy moment and will be truly memorable" Tyler said as he once again reminded himself to fake it through the pain he was already letting show

"While that will be memorable, I meant it was a good thing for another reason" Eleanor said as she looked on at her son with much concern

"I'm fine" Tyler replied as he could see Eleanor's look of concern

"While I'm sure you want to believe that, I know that it hurts. You can build yourself up to say your over something and have moved on, but sometimes old wounds just never heal until the remedy of time gets ahold of them" Eleanor told him as she moved towards him

"I'm fine" Tyler reasoned "I'm fine. I mean, it's not like I knew. I never knew to really care or to be effected so. So it's fine, I'm doing fine" he kept telling himself as tears welled up in his eyes while Eleanor just looked on at him

"You would've made a great parent" Eleanor said as she held both sides of his face before he slowly began to break

"….if she would've just told me" Tyler said in between tears before Eleanor pulled him in to a bear hug

**And we'll one day tell our story  
Of how we made something of ourselves now  
**

On a high of excitement over Blair's news, Serena couldn't fathom going to sleep as Sean would've expected. With much debate over what they were going to close out the night, Sean ended up giving in to her demands to organize the apartment to their liking. Both pitching in their ideas and input, Serena wanted them to officially move in the right way together. Diving right in upon walking through the door of their shared apartment, Sean and Serena began to pull out all their belongings to sift through them. Finishing up all that he had and needed for the bedroom, Sean looked on at Serena's pile to see it was quite enticing.

"And that's about it" Serena said as she tossed her final item on to the bed that happened to be handcuffs. Looking back to his pile then to Serena's, Sean wore a look of surprise "…what?! You're the one that wanted to try these in Athens" she pointed out as she stuffed the handcuffs away

"No complaint on that. I'm truly loving your pile of things now. I mean the sex toys are a must…." Sean began to say

"Focus" Serena replied with a bit of laughter "No sex until we get this done" she told him

"What about for each room we complete, we have five minute quickies?" Sean questioned

"Quickies?" Serena questioned

"Five minutes is all I need" Sean stated as Serena just laughed

"Shoes. We should separate off the ten pairs that are necessity and casual, the next five are for social events and functions, then others go in to a shoe bin" Serena instructed before she reached over to grab a pair of Jordans that was on the bed

"Ooh, those are work shoes" Sean quickly stated

**Our favorite parts are what we'll keep  
Ornamental parts of love and parts of memories  
So everything else has room to grow  
'Cause in better light, everything changes  
**

Sending off another congratulations text to Dan, Carter smiled on at his phone as he couldn't help but to smile. Knowing that Dan was the expecting father, Carter couldn't help but feel like this was his news as well. On his journey back to the office, Carter made sure to stop off at the closest bookstore from his office. Making his way down the aisle with books in hand about pending pregnancy, Carter felt as if he had to be fully prepared for Dan's sake as Dan would need a voice of reason. Coming in to the media section of the bookstore, Carter couldn't help but notice the latest Katy Perry cd that was out. Staring on at the disc, Carter couldn't help but recall the memory of April mentioning her like of all things Katy Perry. Some annoying voice inside of him, which he was sure was linked to April, Carter could only imagine that th

is was the very music that she probably had Patrick listening to.

"Sir, are you ready to checkout?" The woman asked as Carter handed his books over to the clerk "Are you expecting?" she asked while Carter kept his attention on the cd's

"No, my friend is. He's clueless without me, so one of us has to be prepared" Carter reasoned

"Well, that's nice of you as a friend" The woman said as she began to total up Carter's purchases

"Hey, uh….I want to add all the Katy Perry cd's in as well" Carter said grabbing every Katy Perry cd to his disposal to put on the counter

"You a big fan?" The woman asked

"I don't really know much about her, but I guess I want to now" Carter reasoned

**So we can one day tell our story  
Of how we made something of ourselves now  
**

Coming out of the shower, Blair reached for her towel as she began to dry herself off. Looking on at herself in the mirror, Blair began to notice the changes that were happening to her body. Remembering Dorota and her mother's words of the tales of pregnancy, Blair smiled to herself as she was slowly starting to understand what they were alluding to. Slipping in to her pajamas, Blair opened up the door to see Dan sitting on the bed with his laptop in hand. Smiling on at the sight of him, Blair quickly joined him on the bed before he leaned over to kiss her on lips.

"What are you looking at?" Blair asked

"OBGYN's" Dan replied "Some of these women are the best in the country" he said

"And I have to go to an OBGYN? Why can't I use my regular doctor, he knows me better and I'm not quite sure I want certain aspects of my body seen around town so easily" Blair said

"You act like someone is just going to take a picture of you and your glory" Dan laughed

"People do that Humphrey. Of course some people offer their hoo-ha's up voluntarily to the paps, but I'm opting to conceal mine at every cost and showing to only few" Blair said

"Few would be slim as in only me…and our OBGYN" Dan said

"Well I'll have to speak with my attorney before speaking with an OBGYN. A confidentiality agreement will have to drafted with strict conditions" Blair said

"You know, this is where the patient-doctor confidentiality agreement comes in to play, right?" Dan questioned

"To ensure your slim to none, I need jail time to be put on the table for any possible leakage of my hoo-ha's. Besides Humphrey, we should be expediting our search of a house" Blair said

"All of which I have scheduled to do" Dan said

"I'm thinking six bedrooms now" Blair stated

"Of course you are" Dan laughed as he looked on at his computer

**There's no race, there's only a runner  
Just keep one foot in front of the other  
There's no race there's only a runner  
**

Sitting at the table, April looked down at her cup of coffee as she sat alone while Patrick went to grab their pastries. Not wanting to part, Patrick wanted to spend every moment that he could with April since his time off for the day was granted. Loving that things were so easy with Patrick and that he was so open with her, April truly felt like he was the gift that she was looking for. Taking these moments to truly access the situation, April began to ponder Carter's stance on the situation. Should she risk the possibility of this newfound relationship that could be more due to a one time stupid mistake or should she protect the relationship? She asked herself until she was joined by Patrick, who came bearing pastries.

"Okay, I may have gone overboard with pastries but I absolutely feel like you have to try these" Patrick said as he couldn't help but notice that April looked as if her mind was elsewhere "Is everything okay?" he asked as she quickly turned her attention towards him

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about..work. So much going on" April replied

"You always work that hard?" Patrick asked

"It's new, but yes. Me being a business woman is something that I'm getting used to and the balance has never been required" April replied

"Well, I think you'll find your balance. I'll make sure to it" Patrick smiled at her while April couldn't help but blush at his affections towards her

"This could be a long process, I'm sort of set in my ways" April said

"I'm not going anywhere, so I would think we have all the time in the world" Patrick smiled

**1, 2, 3 even when you get tired  
Just keep one foot in front of the other  
There's no race, no ending in sight  
No second too short, no window too tight  
**

Looking on at Marley and Alexis as they had drifted off to sleep from their impromptu slumber party, Chuck smiled to himself as he knew for at least one night that he wasn't on her bad list. Closing the door to her bedroom, Chuck let out a sigh as he began to walk towards the kitchen. Poking at a few of the chili fries that were left from his late night dinner with Marley, Chuck spent a few moments just eating away at the leftovers. Hearing a knock at the door, Chuck paused for a moment before he began to wipe his hands. Walking towards the door, Chuck opened it up to see that Jenny was on the other side as she was at her usual time.

"…I have chili cheese fries" Chuck stated as he broke the silence between them

"I like chili cheese fries" Jenny smiled before he opened up the door for her to enter

**Just turn off the lights when you leave  
'Cause we've got everything we're gonna need  
We're on the run, we're on the run, we're on the run child  
We gotta run, we gotta run, we gotta run child  
**

Hearing a knock at the door, Serena quickly popped her head up in an alert. Looking on at the small piles of clothes that they had left to go through, Serena and Sean didn't let that deter them away from a good dose of great progress sex as Sean called it. Hating that they were being interrupted, Sean sat up on the floor to hear the knocking sound. Looking over at Sean in a bit of confusion, Serena was unsure as to who could be at the door at this time of night. Reaching for his shorts, Sean quickly slipped in to them while Serena put her shirt back on. Heading out of the bedroom, Sean walked towards the door in every thought to get rid of whomever was at the door. Opening up the door, Sean was surprised to see a man standing on the otherside.

"May I help you?" Sean asked as he couldn't quite tell who the guy was

"I believe you can, especially since you possess something that is mine" The guy smiled

"And that would be?" Sean asked in confusion before the guy looked from Sean to what was apparently behind Sean

"Dad" Serena said as she caught glimpse of her father at the doorway

**One day tell our story  
Of how we made something of ourselves now  
**

**[Tahiti]**

Looking out at the darkened night as they traveled through the back roads, Katie couldn't help but be a bit concerned. Damien had promised that the people he had entrusted were reliable and for the most part they were, but still, Katie hated relying on someone else for information needed. Reaching their destination, the caravan of cars came to a stop before Katie looked over at Damien for confirmation to get out. Seeing that they were in some bit of a safari like jungle, Katie surveyed the area for her own reasoning in case things panned out for the worst. Being led towards the cabin, Katie watched with much intrigue with every movement or language spoken between the people before the guy stopped ahead at the door of the cabin.

"What you are searching for" The guy said as he held his hand out to stop Katie and Damien for his form of payment

"Let us see before we pay" Damien replied as the guy stared him down for a moment before opening up the door to see "Looks like the purchase" he sighed as he handed over the ten thousand dollars to the man. "How do you want to do this?" he asked as he looked on at Katie

"Let me handle this" Katie replied

"You sure?" Damien asked

"Yes" Katie replied before she entered the room to go towards the girl. Seeing that she tied up and gagged, Katie looked on at the handywork for a moment before loosening up the gag around the girl's mouth. Tossing the towel to the side, the girl began to cough up a storm before getting herself under control. Staring on at the girl, Katie folded her arms as she accessed the girl "You're much harder to find than I gave you credit for Ivy" she said as she pulled up a seat in front of her

"What do you want?" Ivy asked with tears in her eyes

"Simple. I want answers" Katie replied "I want to know your ties to Jack Bass. I want to know why you helped cause a bus accident. I want to know what he has on you…and that's just for starters" she said as she stared Ivy straight in the face, in what was a moment of truth

"….your her. You're her, aren't you? The girl he's been looking for" Ivy muttered as she looked on at Katie

"I'm who?" Katie asked

"Gossip Girl" Ivy said before she began to go in to a fit of coughs "….also known as Katie Sparks" she said to Katie's surprise

**One day tell our story  
Of how we made something  
We made something of ourselves**

* * *

Author's Note: So as you have read, Dan and Blair are having twins. If you guys remember, it's always been alluded to so I thought why not go big or go home. Now I purposely left out the gender which will soon come. I would love to have feedback as to names.

TWIN BABY NAMES:

BOY:

GIRL:


	3. The Beginning of Our End

**Author's Note- Hey everyone. Happy New Year to you all. I hope you ended it better than I did, I ended up spraining my ankle so I brought the New Year in with my foot iced up and propped up while popping pain killers. So not what I was hoping for, but that's what took so long in getting this chapter out. It seems when I try to get it out early something prevents me from doing so. Anyways, that was my craziness for the week. Thank you all for the reviews and the names for the twins. I liked the names, some of them had me really thinking because I love picking unique baby names. So please keep them coming, you'll find out towards the end. I have quite decided how long the story will go, it may be fifteen chapters or maybe eighteen, I have yet to really decide.**

**The story will jump ahead a couple of times in the upcoming chapters, so Blair's pregnancy won't be drawn out. Her nine months or so may come sooner, to where you see how Dan and Blair are as parents before it all comes to an end. I do know that the last chapter will be short as it will be the conclusion to see how the characters end up in the end rather than me writing brief summaries. So that's just little tidbits I wanted to give you before I forget. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to your feedback.**

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Legacy**

**Chapter Three- The Beginning of Our End**

* * *

Standing face to face with him. Seeing him for what was the first time in ages, Serena tried to recall every memory of her childhood as her form of confirmation to see if he was who he said he was. With that signature smile of his, Serena got the confirmation necessary to know that was her father in the flesh before her. Standing in between the two, Sean looked back at Serena to see that she was more than surprised to see her father. Opening the door wide enough, Sean felt stuck in between as he wasn't quite sure what to do in this reunion of a father and a daughter.

"You should come in" Sean said finally interrupting the moment between the two

"Thank you" William said as he hesitated to make his way inside of the apartment while Sean closed the door behind him. Observing the place, Serena played with her hands as she looked on at her father's observations

"Did you have to travel?" Sean asked as the silence became apparent

"Oh, no. I've moved back in to the city" William replied "I've been here since the summer, didn't your mother tell you?" he asked as he looked over at Serena replied

"Mom and I aren't really on speaking terms right now" Serena muttered as she folded her arms

"But she's mentioned it?" William asked

"She's mentioned quite a lot" Serena said as she smiled weakly at her father while he smiled on proudly at her

"You look as gorgeous as ever" William smiled

"Thanks" Serena said feeling like that little girl being adorned by her father, secretly needing to hear from her father her own worth

"And you would be…." William began to say as he turned to look at Sean

"Oh, this is Sean Anderson. My boyfriend" Serena said

"Sean Anderson, the basketball player?" William asked as Serena laughed

"Yes" Sean replied

"Your quite good son, I've caught a game or two and you are well worth the hype they speak of" William said

"Where have you been watching?" Serena asked as William paused for a moment

"Here and there" William replied as Serena wasn't sure what to make of that response before William's phone began to go off "And there goes my so called free time" he said looking on at his phone

"Is that work?" Serena asked

"Unfortunately yes. I've put in few bids for some corporate big wigs and they've taken me up on it" William said as he tucked his phone away in his pocket

"Oh, so still the entrepreneurial spirit?" Serena asked

"That is the key. Medicine is still the core of my studies though, I'm just profiting like the average joe" William said

"If you want, we could get together for dinner or breakfast sometime" Serena said

"That'd be great. How about…Sunday morning" William suggested

"Sound great" Serena replied as she walked with her father over towards the door to escort him out

"It was really nice to see you Serena" William said as he turned to face his daughter

"Same to you" Serena smiled before William leaned in to kiss Serena on the cheek before waving on at Sean to say his goodbyes then turning to leave. Slowly closing the door behind her father, Serena stood still for a few moments as if she had to truly question if what just happened was real. Turning to face Sean, Serena wore a look of shock as she still couldn't get over it.

"How are you feeling?" Sean asked as he too was a bit shocked by the events

"….that was my dad. My dad was just here" Serena said in disbelief

"I know, right?" Sean smiled as he walked up towards her "I can see where you get the mystique from" he said

"I know, right. I mean, that was my dad. My dad was here and we made plans….I made plans with my dad" Serena smiled excitedly as Sean smiled on at her and how happy she was in this moment before she quickly pulled him in to an embrace to kiss him.

Meanwhile….

**[Tahiti]**

Running through the woods, Katie swatted at the branches that tried to swung back. Trailing behind her as best as he could, Damien did his best to keep up in what was a feverish pace that she was leading. Stopping for a moment, Katie looked around to locate the direction she needed to go in to reach the hut. Finally catching on to the direction necessary, Katie took off running once more. Noticing the docks to the hut would take her out of the way that she was running in, Katie picked up speed before she quickly dived in to the water and began to swim over towards the ladder. Nearly going in to another gear as he picked up his speed, Damien ran towards the dock just as Katie was climbing the ladder in a hurry. Quickly bursting in to the hut, Katie took on the sight to see that it was ransacked. Immediately her mind went to Mac, Katie began to search the room for her friend while Damien came in behind.

"Katie!?" Damien called out after a few moments as Katie made her way out of the room with her hand up on her head in disbelief. Noticing the letter that was tape to the back of the door in blood, Katie quickly pushed back Damien to grab the letter. "What is it?" he asked

"Let the games begin" Katie read the message before looking back at Damien.

* * *

**[New York]**

**Everything is gold, everything is equal  
Posted on the porch just chillin', me and my people  
Eyelids closed, gold sun shines on  
The world's coated in the gold Krylon  
Yea, and these days days days  
**

With the sunlight shining through in their bedroom, that did little to distract Dan and Blair from their morning time activity. Bringing his hands down to grasp the full roundness of her butt, Dan squeezed it firmly while Blair and he passionately kissed as she grinded against him. Breaking away from her lips, Dan began to kiss Blair's neck as she let out a soft moan at the feel of his lips on her neck. Running her hand wildly through his hair as she rode the high of his kisses, Dan quickly took this as his opportunity to gain position on her. Rolling on top of her, Dan took his free hand to lower his boxers slightly before he entered her. Biting down on his lip, Dan began to thrust hard and deep inside of her. Hearing the glaring sounds of Dan's phone going off, Dan grabbed the phone to quickly throw at the wall as he wanted no distractions.

**They never run away  
Gold tints, shades, that block out that golden haze  
Take all the gold from the pawnshop that lives behind the case  
And get to give it away  
My gold erupted from volcanoes in the heavens  
And every shrine that existed in time melting  
Tombs open, Dookie Ropes on the bells**

Looking on at his phone in disbelief, Carter groaned in frustration before he put his phone away in his pocket. Turning to look on at himself in the mirror, Carter put his tie around his neck before he proceeded to head out of his bedroom. Coming out of his room, Carter quickly began to regret having Patrick stay at his place as he immediately noticed how cutesy Patrick and April were together. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Carter made his way towards the table to grab the coffee while April couldn't help but smile weakly on at Carter. Though she tried her best to avoid coming over, April knew it something she'd have to do in order to avoid Patrick from catching on.

"April. Patrick" Carter greeted his cousin and April

"Carter" April replied

"Hey, good morning. Were we keeping up too much noise?" Patrick asked

"No, I just like the sounds of lips smacking and flirty giggling" Carter replied sarcastically as he put his condiments in cup of coffee

"Where are you off to?" Patrick asked

"I have work Patty" Carter replied

"Oh, well. I wanted to know if I could catch a lunch with you?" Patrick asked as April snacked on her fruit

"Can't do lunch, I have a meeting" Carter replied "Just booked it for a potential vendor for the club, but I can do dinner meeting" he said as he walked over towards the door to grab his coat

"Okay…you're not going to have breakfast?" Patrick asked

"No appetite" Carter said before he quickly made his way out of the room. Looking on as Carter left, April couldn't help but feel as if the whole exchange was awkward.

"More for us" Patrick smiled as he leaned in to give April a quick kiss, quickly reminding her to get back to the moment and focus on what was important. **  
**

**When everything is gold, who cares about the carats?  
They say that gold's the skin of the gods  
You can't take the band there when you're gone  
Now I'll tip over that kiosk in the mall  
As the sunset falls into tomorrow**

Beginning to stir awake from his slumber, Chuck looked on towards the window to see that his well in to the morning time. Rubbing his eyes, Chuck wished for more time to sleep for numerous reasons but for the sake of never having to leave the room. Turning over on his side to see that Jenny was fast asleep, Chuck paused for a moment as he watched her sleep. Laughing to himself, Chuck loved that she still slept the same from what he remembered last. He wasn't quite sure what they were doing, but he knew that he couldn't stop being or wanting to be around her if he tried.

"Don't do that" Jenny said in her sleep, catching Chuck off guard

"Don't do what?" Chuck asked

"Stare at me as I'm sleeping" Jenny said before she opened her eyes

"I…I had nothing else to look at" Chuck reasoned

"Look at your phone, look at these horrible pictures you have up, but don't look at me as I'm asleep" Jenny said

"What is so wrong with looking at you sleep?" Chuck asked before Jenny rolled over on her side to look at him

"Because…you'll start over thinking. Watching someone sleep is the one time you allow yourself to over think and wonder about the future and what's ahead. We don't need to think ahead, it's bad, it's very bad if we do so" Jenny told him

"You do know that all we do is sleep. No sex. We just sleep, in this bed or whatever bed convenient, but all we do is sleep" Chuck stated before Jenny's phone began to go off

"I'm sorry, you know I have to" Jenny laughed as Chuck groaned before she reached over to grab her phone "I have to go…" she began to say

"What about a pancake?" Chuck asked

"You don't make pancakes" Jenny quickly replied

"I attempt to" Chuck replied before Jenny just laughed while getting out of the bed to grab her coat

"I'm sorry" Jenny said as she zipped up her coat while Chuck regretfully got up from his spot on the bed. Looking on at each other for a few moments, Chuck opened up the door as Jenny walked towards him. Forgetting that he was in his boxers, Chuck led the way out with Jenny close behind as they walked down the hall. Grabbing her juice, Marley walked with her plate in hand to put in the sink as she was preparing to leave for school. Stopping short to see Chuck and Jenny, in what appeared to be the walk of shame, everyone stood still and in awkward silence.

"This isn't what it looks like" Chuck replied

"….yeah, I should go" Jenny replied as she wasn't quite sure how to get out of this. Letting herself out, Chuck and Marley stood in silence while Chuck tried to figure out where to go with this next.

"Did you use protection?" Marley asked as she was enjoying seeing Chuck squirm

"School. Now" Chuck replied

**Today we're feeling like gold, five hundred thousand sold  
Slick Rick Gold, Rope On, hella cold  
And we stay fresh, so fresh head to toes  
Goldschläger faded, 14 carat plated  
So we're feeling like gold**

Listening on as the realtor described the master bedroom and its features, Blair tried to picture herself in the room and what the room might look like. With so little that she liked about the house, Blair felt the lack of connection with any thing that realtor was trying to tell her about. Finishing up her prepared monologue of the house, the realtor looked over at Dan and Blair to get the usual smiles. Giving them a sheet of paper with the figures and everything include in the house, the realtor once again put them through a mind numbing boring speech. Thanking the heavens that she gave them time to look over the master bedroom and the upstairs in general. Before Blair could manage to say anything, Carter made his way inside the room.

"There was so a stripper pole in one of the rooms. I don't care how you paint the ceiling, the markings of a stripper pole are clearly visible" Carter stated

"And there's my reason as to why I hate this house" Blair quickly replied

"Yes, but this place has all the rooms necessary and is convenient for commuting to the city" Dan said "We live close to a bus stop" he smiled

"The fact that a bus stop is a selling point for this house, it's a bit troubling and only works in my favor" Blair replied

"Is this the whole preparing the nest phase in this pregnancy roller coaster?" Carter asked

"Yes or at least finding a nest that meets Mama Birds needs along with an OBGYN" Dan stated as he looked over at Blair

"Hey, don't get snippy with me. I told you, whomever is in that region needs to be highly qualified and has to meet my standards" Blair replied

"Are you looking for an OBGYN or a potential suitor to cheat on Dan with?" Carter asked sarcastically

"Remind me again why having him pop up while we're house hunting is a good thing?" Blair asked

"Because he…he needed to see me" Dan reasoned as he found it only sounded worse when he said it as Dan looked over at Carter

"Don't blame this on me, blame it on the stripper pole" Carter said "Hey, are you guys almost done with this? I have serious issues that need to be discussed" he said

"Forget it Baizen, marriage to the guy gives me first dibs" Blair said

"You know, I'm usually team Dair, but I hate this marriage deal you guys have going on right now. I mean where is the Carter time in this is?" Carter asked

"When I said I do, I didn't include you in the mix" Blair said "And what problem could you possibly be having?" she asked

"Daniel, tell her, tell her my level of problems" Carter said

"Carter has problems" Dan chimed in to say

"More problems than a math book" Carter stated

"One being the return of Carter Baizen, manwhore extraordinare" Blair said

"And this is why you're not included in this bromance, we do not judge" Carter said

"This is true" Dan said

"One of my issues to be exact is that one of your co-workers has managed to weasel her way in to my place. All I hear is the lips kissing and giggling with the whole touching, it's truly annoying" Carter replied

"What's annoying about it? April's in the honeymoon phase of a relationship. That stuff always occurs in the beginning" Blair replied

"We didn't have much of that in our beginning" Dan stated

"Yes, because we were having sex in our beginning. It wasn't exactly the best ways to start, but our second beginning was just right" Blair said

"Shouldn't she invite him over to her place for the whole kiss face and stuff, why does it have to be at mine?" Carter asked "I mean, I personally think its rude" he said

"Why do you care?" Dan questioned as Carter froze for a moment while Blair looked on at him with much intrigue

"I think I have a slight idea" Blair said as Carter quickly looked over at her

"What?" Carter asked

"You're on a dry spell, aren't you?" Blair asked

"Dry spell? You mean no sex?" Carter asked

"Uh huh" Blair replied

"….I don't typically have to have it as much as I used to…why am I explaining this?! This has nothing to do with dryness. I just think that April is making herself to convenient in my place with her new relationship with my cousin, I mean she should at least consider my feelings…..in how I would like my place to be" Carter reasoned

"Look, Patrick and April are happy, they might even be in love. So just let them get through this honeymoon phase and then you'll be out of the clear" Blair said "So until then, I have to get back to the city, by car, to get to a meeting with Rayna so I can get out early for our meeting with the OBGYN" she said before she leaned in to kiss Dan on the lips

"And sadly this is the part where I have to leave as well, I have a stupid meeting" Carter sighed

"You know, this is the reason why I like working for myself" Dan laughed as the two made their way out of the room before his phone began to ring. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Dan groaned as he looked on at the caller identification to see that it was Alessandra calling. "And I spoke too soon" he muttered to himself

* * *

Opening up her locker, Marley let out a sigh as she quickly opened up her back pack to grab her books. As Marley put away her books, Marley could hear the sounds of gossip from around the corner. Shaking her head, Marley closed her locker door to see her newly found mean girls, Amanda and Paisly. Letting out a sigh, Marley leaned up against her locker, wondering how she was going to manage like she told Chuck she would, when all she wanted to do was throw something at the two girls. Walking up towards the young girl, Serena looked over in the direction that Marley was looking at to see that the young girl had gained her first glimpse in to the hierarchy of bullying at Constance.

"Aww, I see you have your very own welcoming crew" Serena said as she leaned up against the locker door beside Marley

"Yes, they're so wonderful" Marley sighed "Is there any other part of this school that can have me a bit more excited about coming here?" she asked

"The food is….bareable" Serena said as she prepared to lie

"You can't even lie about the food? See, this is…this is going to be a disaster" Marley sighed

"It's not going to be a disaster, you have me. I'm here" Serena replied

"Yeah, having an old person as my only friend is not a plus in things involving Constance" Marley said

"I'm not old, I'm mildly young" Serena replied

"Not old in that sense, but just…old" Marley said

"Don't say old because then…I don't feel old, I feel young and look it" Serena said as Marley just looked at her while Seth made his way over towards the girls

"Hey Marley…right name, right?" Seth asked as he opened up his locker while Serena couldn't help but be impressed

"I see the friends you're looking for" Serena whispered to Marley before she began to walk off, leaving the two alone at their lockers

"So, Serena van der Woodsen? That's a nice friend to have" Seth said as he continued to shuffle around in his locker

"Do you guys have to always label each other with your brand names? Amanda Briggman. Paisly Carleton. I mean it's like you're in a continual branding phase" Marley said

"Well, we are our future" Seth said as he closed the door to his locker "Glad to see that you came back, I was going to miss the fresh outlook of what you think of this place" he said

"Quick question, how is it that you're here, in an all girls school and you're…your boy" Marley asked

"You've seen my dark secret, oh no" Seth said as Marley gave him a glare "These halls, the lockers are domain to both St. Jude's and Constance, we share the halls but the same public scrutiny" he told her as he motioned for to look over at Amanda and Paisly as the two girls were staring on at them "Exhibit A, we're being talked about as we speak" he said

"No, I think this would've happened regardless. It already has" Marley said before she walked off.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Making her way down the hall that she was once so familiar with, Serena couldn't help but laugh to herself at the mini clones of the people she went to high school with. Coming upon the office that she frequented so much as a teen, Serena felt a bit awkward as she stood in front of the door. Feeling as if it couldn't have been as worse in dealing with her last peer mentor job, Serena felt a bit better knowing that there was nothing that she couldn't handle. Entering in to the office, Serena got the usual fake smiles from the women that would speak ill of her mother but would still kiss her ass for the sake of status, Serena was then torn away from her fake smiles by the vibration of her cell phone. Smiling in relief to see Sean's name on her phone, Serena quickly rushed in to her office and closed the door behind her.

"Hey babe" Serena smiled as she answered the phone

"Hey, I know you're busy. I was just calling to see how many tickets you wanted for the season opener this weekend" Sean said

"The usual, I think everyone is planning to come" Serena said

"Okay, so that gives me no specific total" Sean laughed "I'll just grab ten and call it a day. How is your first day?" he asked

"Good, it kind of feels like I've returned to school more than protecting Marley from her days at school" Serena said

"Yeah, going back to high school should feel strange since it's long past for you" Sean said "Have you talked with your dad?" he asked

"I got an actual text from him for the restaurant info, so this is actually happening" Serena said

"You know, I have included a ticket in there for your dad to come. It'd be a great way for you to segway to extend hanging out longer" Sean said

"Or a way for you to get in good" Serena laughed "Don't think that I don't know your angle in this" she said

"Yeah well, I'm trying to impress your dad" Sean laughed "You good with picking up Michael?" he asked

"I'm good, I have no problem in doing so. I'm actually looking forward to it" Serena smiled "Give me a chance to get to know Mike better, and you getting your chance to get to know my dad better" she said

* * *

Getting out of the car in a hurry, Carter waved on to the driver before proceeding inside of the building. Looking on at his watch to see that he was well on time, Carter took this time to grab a quick cup of coffee from the restaurant inside. Once getting his cup of coffee, Carter looked over his notes for the meeting as he wanted to mention his selling points. Getting the jest of what he needed to know, Carter breathed a sigh of relief before stuffing his notes back in to his pocket just as he looked over to see April coming his way. Shaking his head, Carter felt as if there was no escaping her from his place to now business meetings.

"Oh, this is just wonderful" Carter said as she joined him at the bar

"It should be" April quickly replied "Are you drinking?" she asked

"You know, I don't always have to drink. I can be civilized enough to drink just coffee" Carter said "What are you even doing here? Should you be sucking face with Patrick?" he asked

"No, I actually have a meeting, a meeting with you" April replied

"And you're the new all of sudden client that I had to meet with on such late notice" Carter concluded "Why the secrecy?" he asked

"Because the little involvement we have with each other, the little people will suspect of what was" April said

"Oh, this must be day number one hundred in your regret of what happened" Carter said

"No, this is me letting you know that I have heeded your warning" April said

"And that is?" Carter asked

"I'm not planning on telling Patrick about what happened. I'm not proud of that, but I don't want to ruin what could be with what was. We don't have lingering feelings for each other, it was what it was, we had our moment of fun and now we both realize that it was a fleeting moment. A moment that was and now we're both mature enough to move past that" April said

"Wow, this is…this is zen of you" Carter said as he wasn't sure of what to make of this approach by April

"Yeah well, holding on to this only means something more and there was nothing more between us. It'll be like any past relationship, not everyone is privy to learn that information about their partners, so it's not like I'm voluntarily withholding the truth" April said

"So you've rationalized this, that's nice of you" Carter smiled

"I don't want to hurt Patrick….but if he should ask, then I will tell him. Until then, I see no reason to dredge up something that was meaningless" April told him "So with that being said, I need you to never speak of the night to anyone, not even Dan" she said

"He's my best friend…." Carter began to say

"Have you told him now?" April quickly asked as Carter was silent for a moment

"No, but…" Carter began to say

"Then clearly you withheld for a reason, a reason that I've already touched upon" April said "It meant nothing to you or else you would've told him by now. You've found your solace in others, I just want to find mine in one" she concluded as the silence came between them."I mean it's not like those two days meant anything to you, did it?" she asked giving him a chance to truly be honest with her Unsure of what he was feeling, Carter knew that in that moment he felt like he was stripped of any say so or any emotion that he may have been in the process of figuring out. In that moment, April was quick to ban him from her memory and he was forced to do the same

"Fine, I won't tell him. I won't tell anyone" Carter said as they looked on at each other awkwardly "If I can't tell my best friend then you can't tell Blair, Jenny, or Justine" he stated

"That's only fair" April agreed "I know what I'm asking and I know that it's a lot, but I really want to make this work with him. I like him a lot, I mean really like him. I want love and I think I've found it" she said as Carter took a deep breath

"Then you won't get any problems out of me" Carter said before he pulled out money from his wallet to put on top of the counter for the tip "Have a nice day" he said before he made his way out of the

_**Meanwhile….**_

Looking on at the poster boards before them, Blair grabbed the closest set of glasses on the table to see the details of the designs. With so much attention coming to It-Girl, Blair knew that the attention was in the design and that was something that had to be the focus. Getting up from her chair, Jenny noted the mock up design of the store that they were looking to invest in, making sure that it matched what they wanted. Putting her glasses down, Blair took this opportunity to pace the floor to stop a bout of nausea from coming to her. Noticing her pacing, Justine grabbed the nearest ginger ale as if it was routine, to hand to Blair.

"So what do you guys think?" Rayna asked "My design team took the measurements given and came up with this" she said

"Are we still looking at Lexington as our launching store?" Jenny asked

"Lexington and others" Blair replied

"What are the others?" Jenny asked

"I've had my people run some numbers and we might be able to bring in more profit with a cheaper set up cost in other cities as our launching" Rayna replied

"Some place other than New York? New York is where we began, Gossip Girl was our first ever marketing" Jenny reasoned

"And Gossip Girl worked well then, but she's not reliable. She's here one week but gone the next and we can't depend on that" Justine replied

"We're just entertaining the thought, nothing is set in stone" Blair replied as she began fanning herself "Why is it so hott in here?" she asked as she fanned herself excessively

"It's hot flashes sweetie" Rayna replied as she got up from her seat "Regardless of the location, we'll still need to bring in another investor for this mall structure" she said

"Now what if we opt for a store set up, could that be advantageous for us to set up numerous?" Jenny posed as a question

"That'd be the logical approach, but you have to make the approach that can get you the biggest splash. If you get this mall structure, you will not only be a household name, but you will be a brand all around" Rayna said

"How much are we talking?" Justine asked

"We're talking zero's, lots of zero's that have to be invested in to be expected back" Blair said as a silence came between them

"Let me make some calls, see if I can sway a head hauncho to get on board with the same cut" Rayna said

"Same on our end. Our next goal….find the third investor" Blair replied

* * *

After what was a grueling day of work, Blair felt pressed for time to hurriedly write a report for school to turn in the next day and then hurrying on to meet Dan. Jotting down a bit of her paragraphs on her phone to e-mail to herself, Blair muttered to herself as she sat in the back of the taxi. Getting the occasional look from the taxi driver as he drove, Blair gave a look back as she showed no signs of being embarrassed for multi tasking abilities. Arriving at the front of the hospital, Blair quickly got out of the taxi to see Dan waiting for her. Finishing up the last of her sentence, Blair save the rough draft on her phone before tucking the phone away in to her pocket as Dan leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

"What took so long?" Dan asked as they hurriedly walked the path towards the entrance, taking her hand in his

"Uh, I had work. Meeting with Rayna, then dealing with the realtor in her suggestion of houses that are completely out of radius of what we're looking for, and then this paper for class" Blair replied

"I told you I would help you write the paper tonight" Dan said

"Humphrey, I don't do procrastination well" Blair said "I figured that while I was puking my guts up in the bathroom, thanks to your implantation, I was able to write a few words on marketing strategies for dummy companies that I'd typically have nothing to do with" she said

"Implantation, huh? It's better than your embryo's" Dan laughed as he opened up the door for her and they walked towards the doctor's office. "You talk to Tyler today?" he asked

"No, I'm trying to give him space. I don't want to smother him with the whole, I'm pregnant deal. He's supportive and that's all that matters. Though, I was able to sneak in the good news to Nate. That whole limited calls per week rule is beyond stupid, he needs to speak with the outside world to get better" Blair replied

"How did he react to it?" Dan asked with a bit of a smile that she felt comfortable to tell more people

"He was happy. He knew it was bound to happen with all the occurrences we've had with having fake twins or so" Blair said as she reached in her purse to hand Dan her medical card while she veered off to take her seat so that he could check them in.

"You know on your card, your still recognized as Blair Waldorf" Dan mentioned as he walked over to take a seat beside her as they waited.

"Oh, would you relax. Everything will switch over to my new married name, though I have to say that I entertained the thought of hyphenating the name" Blair said as Dan laughed to himself

"Somehow I knew. I wouldn't be surprised if you claim the name Waldorf-Humphrey" Dan laughed

"Or I could do the mysterious W.H., it sounds catchy and cool" Blair said

"But I don't go by Dan H, I'm Dan Humphrey" Dan replied

"Fashion forward Humphrey, fashion forward. We could be trendsetters with these initials" Blair teased as she laughed

"Blair Waldorf" The nurse called as she came out before Dan and Blair got up from their seats to walk towards the nurse. Being escorted back towards the doctors office, Blair felt her nerves begin to kick in as she wasn't sure what to expect in this visit. Upon getting to the room, Blair was asked to do the usual disrobing in to the hospital gown while they waited for the doctor to come. In about fifteen minutes of being alone in the exam room, Dan and Blair were soon joined by the OBGYN, Dr. Hale.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey, I'm Dr. Linda Hale" Dr. Hale said as she looked on at her paper while taking a seat on her stool. "So what brings you guys here?" she asked as Dan and Blair looked at each other, a bit confused as to why the doctor would ask that question

"Uh…." Dan began to say

"I'm just joking. I know what brought you guys here" Dr. Hale laughed as she reached in her pocket to pull out a pair of gloves to put on her hand. Snapping the last bit of the glove, Blair was a bit alarmed as to what she was getting herself in to "You know, judging by the many that I've seen, I have to say that you have a vagina I have yet to see before. You pelvic muscles give it all away" she said before Blair got even more freaked out then quickly hopped off the exam table

"Okay, I'm not trusting you anywhere near my pelvis or vagina…you won't see mine, not today or ever for that matter. Humphrey grab the clothes and let's get away from this….freak" Blair said as she quickly skirted out of the office, trying not to get touched by the doctor.

**You've got a smart best friend, she's OK  
Have you had a smile today  
Push the door and take your seats  
I've been seen playin' for keeps  
**

**[OBGYN #2- Dr. Mamith]**

Tapping her foot nervously as they wait in the office, Blair took this time to observe the settings of the office. Figuring that the personality of the doctor would shine through in how they chose to keep their office, Blair wanted to be as well prepared as possible. Looking on at his phone, Dan let out a sigh as he was glad to see that Alessandra had sent him the message that she had received the chapters he had sent to her for the book. Tucking away his phone, Dan didn't want to let work distract him from being there for Blair. Finding that everything looked standard in the doctor's office, Blair began to feel a bit at ease until the door opened to reveal a severly overweight Dr. Mamith enter the room as if he was a character from the Nutty Professor series of movies. Feeling her eyes enlarge, Blair wasn't quite sure of how to react to a doctor that could most likely kill her by sitting on her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey" Dr. Mamith said as he took his seat that seemed like it was nearly about to give out

"Doctor" Dan said trying to remain focused on the task at hand

"So, let's get down to business at hand. As your doctor, my primary concern is to focus on making sure our ideas mesh in to one cohesive plan to get those babies out" Dr. Mamith said as Blair couldn't help but focus on her man hands.

"And how exactly to you plan to get the babies out?" Blair asked after a deep gulp, resting her hand on her stomach as some form of nurturing mixed with fear of demonstration.

"I'm a proponent for whatever makes you feel comfortable. In that delivery room, you're the general and I'm the guide to your desired location. If you want, I can reach and grab the little rascals out or we cut…." Dr. Mamith began to say before Blair quickly got up from her seat and quickly walked, nearly ran out of the office. Left behind, Dan sat in confusion as to what just happened while all he could do was laugh nervously.

**Dear heart, don't stop fighting  
Prepare, ride the lightning  
It's like heart-heart-heartbeat  
Just like banging rhythm  
**

**[OBGYN #3- Dr. Gresham]**

Laying on the exam table, Blair took a deep sigh as she focused on the wall while Doctor Gresham did her examination. Looking over at Dan a few times, Blair was unable to hide the discomfort she was feeling but knew that it would soon subside once she could see the images of her babies on the monitor. Holding on to Blair's hand, Dan smiled on at her as he knew this part of the process wasn't easy for her since it was so uncomfortable to be probed by someone unfamiliar. Realizing that the doctor was taking longer than normal, Dan looked on at him to see a bit of a laugh escape.

"Is everything okay?" Dan asked in a bare whisper

"Oops, wrong hole. No wonder it took so long" Doctor Gresham giggled to herself. Lifting her head to look at the doctor, Blair looked on in disbelief while Dan just stared at the woman

"Please remove all fingers out of my wife" Dan instructed calmly while the doctor did as told before Blair quickly clamped her legs together.

**You've gotta march!  
ah ah ah ah ah ah ah  
ah ah ah ah ah ah ah  
**

Waiting outside the restroom that Blair had run off to, Dan let out a sigh as he looked on at his watch. Seeing that the day was a complete waste of creepy and unsatisfying doctors, Dan could only hope that the last of the doctors would meet their criteria. Feeling the vibrations of his phone, Dan pulled his phone out to see that he had a message from Chuck. Finding that to be a strange thing, Dan slowly had to remind himself that it shouldn't be a coincident to see his name on his caller identification since they were in business together. Just as he got caught up in thoughts of business, Dan glanced up to see Blair coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I was just getting ready to call the car to take us over to our next appointment…" Dan began to say

"I'm not doing another appointment" Blair quickly replied

"Look, I know these doctors were a bit…crazy and creepy, but we have to have hope that the next will be better" Dan said trying to coach her through

"I'm sure, but I'm not enduring this nor putting my babies through the next quack. I've had much time to think this over and truly looked in to a new route" Blair said

"You mean all of ten minutes that you've spent throwing up in the restroom" Dan concluded

"Don't patronize me Humphrey" Blair quickly replied "I've got more strain on my body than ever before and this is just the first trimester, I've been fingered more than any amount of foreplay we've ever had, my prized area has been admired by the same sex to make me question any woman's intention with me down there. I'm taking control of this situation and with much guided Youtube videos, we'll be delivering our own children" she said

"So when someone asks who our OB is, we say what? Youtube?" Dan questioned

"Of course not, we say DrVajayjay1326. Her videos are by the far the most descriptive and…we'll leave at that…" Blair began to say

"Blair…" Dan began to say

"Probing Humphrey, I've been probed!?" Blair quickly snapped at him before she walked off

**You've gotta march!  
ah ah ah ah ah ah ah  
ah ah ah ah ah ah ah**

Putting Michael in to his play pen, Serena breathed a sigh of relief as she expected Michael to be more of a handful than what he was. Though they had just returned to the apartment in the last ten minutes, Serena was glad to have everything run so smoothly. Looking on to see Michael busying himself with playing with his toys, Serena took this time to check her phone to see that she had no message from her dad from the earlier text message she had sent him. Still feeling quite nervous about actually sitting with her father, Serena began to think about what they could talk about over dinner or just in general. Hearing a knock at the door, Serena was torn away from her thoughts as she walked over to the door to answer it. Before Serena could get a good idea as to who was there at the door, a quick flash past by her until she could see that it was Marley entering.

"Thank God you're home" Marley sighed as she immediately went in to the kitchen

"Uh, glad to know. What are you doing here?" Serena asked

"This was my pit stop on the way to Victrola" Marley replied "You see, I have to get this whole smile and push through routine down before I go to see Chuck" she siad

"What happened?" Serena asked

"Just the usual fact that the two ice queens I have to deal with at school have made it their life mission to destroy me. If I were to care about that world, it would bug me, but this is just getting annoying now" Marley declared as she grabbed a yogurt from the fridge

"And it doesn't bug you, I see?" Serena asked as she closed the door and walked over towards where Marley was

"Nope" Marley replied as she tried to play the role "….okay, a bit. How exactly do I get girls like that to….like…to like me?" she asked

"Do you want the generic answer or the strategic?" Serena asked

"I appreciate and value the generic, but I need the strategic" Marley replied

"Well, you have to use your contacts" Serena said

"So basically live off the fact that I know a Bass and a van der Woodsen?" Marley asked

"Yes" Serena replied "But you have to use it in a way that will start conversation, allow that platform for you to shine" she said

"And how is that possible?" Marley asked "I mean what if they want to start talking about Gucci and I clearly show signs of not knowing" she said

"Tailor it to what you know" Serena said

"So name dropping as a means to starting conversation" Marley concluded

"Perfect place would be the Met Steps. It's the social high grounds, all the it girls use that as their meeting grounds while the others stay behind in the court yard" Serena said

"Nice to know" Marley nodded "To start this off, what do I do?" she asked AS Serena reached for her phone

"It's a bit more difficult since Gossip Girl seems to be down at the moment, but it doesn't mean that word of mouth won't go around" Serena said as she began to text away on her phone "This could be your starting point" she said as she began to text

"What will be?" Marley asked as she looked on to see what Serena was texting

"Luckily for you, you have connections for the big rivalry basketball game" Serena said

"Sean's my connection? That's Alexis's godfather, not mine" Marley said

"With these tickets you'll give to your hopeful friends, you'll enjoy the likes of a suite and a limo that will pick said girls up. Then I'll even throw in some gift baskets that get thrown at me all the time but can now be used for better service" Serena said

"What? Are we talking like lotions and body sprays in this gift basket?" Marley asked as Serena laughed to herself

"Yeah, something like that" Serena laughed as she finished the message

"In some superficial way, this helps" Marley replied

"I'm glad to help" Serena smiled before Michael began to cry causing their attention to shift towards him

"Yeah, you do know you have a baby with you, right?" Marley asked

_**Meanwhile…**_

Getting out of the bed, Carter reached for his pants to put on while he saw this as a discreet time to do so. Clenching on tight to her pillow, the girl rolled over to realize that Carter was no longer in the bed with her. Slowly opening her eyes, the girl looked on to see Carter doing his usual sneak and dress while the girl slept. Sitting up in the bed, the girl figured that she'd have Carter look her in the face as he did so to make it harder on him. Turning around to see the smirk on her face, Carter saw that he was clearly caught in the action.

"I have to get back to the office, Victrola can only be managed for so long" Carter said with a bit of laugh

"This is typical, so I'm not too surprised" The girl replied

"Uh…thanks for..thanks for meeting up with me" Carter replied as he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say

"Thanks" The girl laughed "What guy says thank you" she laughed which made Carter feel a bit more comfortable than he felt

"You know, busting my chops isn't the best thrill you could give me" Carter reasoned

"I know you well enough" The girl said as Carter looked on at her for a moment

"You don't know me" Carter replied

"I do. You may think that I don't but you're all the same" The girl smiled "We do the same dance, the same routine. Whenever you get lonely, whenever you need something to distract yourself, you call me and we do this. Random hotel and all, we do this" she said as Carter began to think of his last hotel encounter with a female. Getting quiet for a moment, Carter just thought to himself

"What's one word you can describe me as?" Carter asked randomly leaving the girl in a bit of surprise

"Describe you? I….I'm not sure what word" The girl said as Carter felt a bit saddened that even his casual hook up partner couldn't describe him, much less he could

"It's okay. It's a random question that I'm sure takes a lot of time to decipher" Carter laughed

"I can't describe you because I don't know you. All I know is that you're a guy that's guarded" The girl stated "You live this life with you and your friends, successful and rich, no cares in the world, while the rest of us just look on at you. That's what I know you as….the guy that can't be moved in some sense" she said as Carter thought to himself

"…..would you date a guy like me?" Carter asked out of pure curiousity

"...For the sex, I would. For the sake of settling down and spending a forever, no" The girl said as Carter just hung his head

"Yeah well, it's better to be admired sexually than be the trapping to a woman" Carter reasoned as his way of coping with the clear rejection she gave him

"Carter, if you spent half the time figuring out how you are and putting that focus in to you want your own significant other to be, I'm sure you'd be the guy a girl could settle down with" The girl said

"So basically it's a me problem. I'm too screwed up to be the guy you marry or settle down with. Gee, that feels encouraging" Carter replied sarcastically

"You have to ask yourself, why is it that you seek the comfort of numerous girls and can't settle for one?" The girl posed as a question as Carter thought to himself "It's always been about you" she said as the words echoed in Carter's head

* * *

Taking his time in getting ready for bed, Dan kept eyeing the bathroom in hopes that Blair would come out soon. Figuring that the longer he waited around in the bedroom, Blair would take longer to come out, Dan used this as his opportunity to let her come to him in some sense. Making his way out of the bedroom, Dan headed towards the kitchen to grab something to eat in his waiting campaign. Feeling the vibration from his cell phone, Dan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to see that it was Chuck calling. Debating whether to answer or not, Dan reluctantly answered the phone as he figured that he couldn't avoid Chuck for long.

"Yes, Bass" Dan said as he answered the phone

"I like how you've gained a portion of Bass Industries Media Department and do little to keep me informed as to the post production phase of this film" Chuck replied

"It's almost there" Dan said

"It's costing more money by the day. Our marketing team is gearing up for a Toronto Film Festival campaign for this movie" Chuck said

"I never signed off on that" Dan replied

"You did, your whole team did. Alessandra has sent me the figures of publicity needed" Chuck said

"Why is there such a rush for this film? It takes time to make a film, that much you should know" Dan replied

"No, it really doesn't" Chuck replied "I need for you to speak with the marketing team, clear out this mess because we've put all our ducks in the basket of this movie being a launching point for Bridge Entertainment and Bass Industries" he stated

"Fine, whatever. I'll handle the marketing team" Dan sighed

"Good, that's the least you can do" Chuck replied "What do you feed a kid for dinner? I'm think hamburgers gets overrated after a while" he said after a few moments, causing Dan to be surprised by the question

"Uh….you should try pizza. Kids like that" Dan answered awkwardly

"Pepperoni or cheese?" Chuck asked

"Okay, this is really awkward" Dan quickly replied after a few moments

"Handle this…the marketing team, I mean" Chuck replied before he ended the call as strange as he began it. Looking on at his cell phone in a bit, Dan glanced up to see Blair walking in to the living room.

"I'm surprised to see you've come out of your cave" Dan said as he joined Blair in the living room

"Stuffing your face as usual" Blair replied as she looked on at her husband to see with a plate in hand

"You know, it's not too late for us to get an appointment for tomorrow" Dan said

"I don't want an appointment for tomorrow" Blair quickly replied

"Then what? Blair, we have to get an OB and we need one quick. We're about to have twins" Dan stated

"I know that and I've told you the route we will go. I've even favorited a few videos that we can use as study guides" Blair said as she reached for the lap top "How well do you know the concept of contractions?" she asked

"I know that I'm not a doctor nor capable of delivering two babies at the same time" Dan replied "I know that I would like my kids to be born in a hospital and not in any form of our house" he said

"You had no problem in conceiving them in all forms of our house or resident, namely a Parisian table" Blair replied

"What was wrong with Dr. Mamith?" Dan asked "I actually thought she knew what she was talking about?" he asked

"Uh, how about the fact that her man hands would've destroyed my vagina after its all said and done. I've heard the horror stories of it never returning to it's glory days and I'm not subjecting mine to it" Blair said "I want an OB with slender, petite hands. Baby soft if possible" she said

"So you want to be caressed? Do you want to be rubbed while down there?" Dan asked sarcastically as Blair glared on at him "I would buy that if you didn't have any other insane requirements about what our OB should be" she said

"I think it's all within reason" Blair replied before Dan walked over to grab a piece of paper out of his pocket

"She must be young to middle aged, but definitely know what she's talking about. She must not wear glasses, she must have a soothing tone, she must have a recognizable perfume…" Dan began to say

"Okay, you have to admit that the whole Elizabeth Taylor White Diamond or powdered Wal-mart fragrance is horrible to take in such close proximity" Blair stated

"This is pointless. This list is too…demanding" Dan replied

"It's reasonable" Blair quickly replied she said as Dan groaned in a bit of frustration

"Look, let's say we do these Youtube videos, we have to take in to account the risks that are involved in delivering twins. We need to have access to hospital supplies or an emergency room if need be. There is more that we have to take account that no Youtube video can show us or you for that matter" Dan reasoned as Blair just sat silently for a moment

"I have taken our kids in to account" Blair replied "I'm just…I'm trying to make the best decision for them and I don't think any of those doctors suit what I'm looking for" she said

"And I think no one will. This list, what you want, it could be out there but it would take heaven and earth to find it" Dan replied "…I just want to make sure that you start getting the medical treatment to ensure that our babies are okay and growing, and you're okay" he told her as Blair took a few moments to think.

* * *

Rolling around in the bed, Serena couldn't find a comforting spot to save her life as all she could do was force some bit of sleep. Staring out the window, Serena hoped to find some comfort in the light of the New York skyline as her means to lull her back to sleep. Thinking aloud in her head, Serena couldn't find anything that would put her back to sleep like she intended. Looking over at Sean to see that he was fast asleep, Serena contemplated whether to wake him or not. Trying not to abruptly wake him, Serena did subtle things to wake him but got no such luck at first. Rolling over on to his side, still fast asleep, Sean wasn't phased by anything that Serena was doing until she eyes the baby monitor at the foot of the bed. Cautiously and tip toeing over towards the baby monitor, Serena thought over her plan before she realized that she needed to go ahead with it.

"Wah! Wah! Wah!" Serena said as she pretended to make baby noises

"Ugh" Sean groaned as he began to rub his eyes

"Oh, that sounds like Michael crying" Serena said playing the role as Sean began to sit up in the bed "Maybe you should sit up in case he may want you to come get him" she said

"Or maybe you should just talk to me about what's keeping you up instead of making baby noises" Sean concluded as Serena let out a weak smile

"What?" Serena laughed nervously "I wouldn't make fake baby noises" she laughed

"You do know that Michael doesn't cry like that, right? He's a bit older than that to cry like that" Sean said before he patted the seat beside him on the bed as she walked over to join him back on the bed "You worried about your dad?" he asked

"Am I that transparent?" Serena asked

"You're as about as transparent as it comes" Sean laughed as he kissed her neck while she rested against his side "So what? You afraid that you won't have enough to talk about or nothing at all?" he asked

"That's precisely it" Serena sighed "I mean I want to ask about the past but then I don't want to dredge up all the things that were messed up, which could include some pretty shameful acts on my part" she said

"But that's what you want to know about" Sean said

"I just feel like I can't. I mean I feel like I should be happy and use this time to build a new relationship" Serena said "But then….I'm confused" she sighed

"I can visualize how this dinner is going to go" Sean told her

"Really? And how exactly do you visualize this dinner going?" Serena asked

"Well, I see you wearing something more conservative but you've secretly got something a bit more revealing for later on in the night…" Sean said as Serena laughed while playfully hitting him in his gut "You're a bit nervous, which means you do that excessive smiling thing that you do" he said

"What excessive smiling?" Serena asked

"The one where you just smile all the time for no apparent reason. You spill clam chowder on your dress and you just smile, it's hot as hell but you just keep smiling…" Sean began to say as he could help but laugh

"I do not" Serena declared as she felt more comfortable than nervous

"But eventually, you let your guard down and he'll begin to realize that he was a fool for ever missing out on time with you" Sean said as he kissed the top of her head "In the end, you'll come to see that all the nerves and the fear, it subsides because you've had a pretty great night….then you come to my game, we blowout the Knicks, and then we have sex in the locker room and we all end up with a great night" he said getting in another joke before Serena hit him in the stomach

"Somehow I knew you'd go back there" Serena laughed as she turned to face him

"Regardless of what happens, I know that things will be fine. You're just worrying too much because that's what you do when you want things to go well and I assure you, it'll go well" Sean told her

"You promise?" Serena asked after a few moments

"I assure you" Sean said as he pulled her in to his embrace as Serena just relaxed in to his embrace

* * *

Making his way out of the bathroom, Carter reached for his tie as he continued getting dressed for work. Walking towards the mirror, Carter stood in front looking on at himself as he did his tie. Tucking it through and adjusting it to his liking, Carter let out a sigh at his usual routine that was becoming tedious by the day. Thinking over his encounter with his usual hook up buddy, Carter couldn't help but have her words ring loudly in his ears. Torn out of his thoughts by the sound of a knock at the door, Carter looked over to see the door opening up with Patrick poking his head inside. Giving a weak smile to his cousin, Carter wasn't sure if April would follow in tow.

"Hey, are you busy?" Patrick asked

"Uh, if you can talk and walk, then we're good" Carter replied as he continued to get dressed "Where's May?" he asked, purposely messing up April's name

"April" Patrick replied "She's as work" he told him

"Shouldn't you be?" Carter asked

"I am, I'm on my way. I just wanted to talk with you since we didn't get a chance to last night…" Patrick began to say

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. I completely forgot, with work and all" Carter quickly lied

"No problem" Patrick said "I actually wanted to take this time to ask you something" he said

"Okay, well you have my undivided attention" Carter said

"Well, as you know. I'm moving here to Manhattan. The place I had didn't work out because it was in you know who's name, so I wasn't about to stay somewhere that had ties to her" Patrick said

"Yeah, that makes sense" Carter said

"I don't exactly have the money right now to get my own place and I'm trying to avoid asking the parents" Patrick said

"Which is noble of you, but you're going to need help, especially in Manhattan of all places" Carter said

"I know, I know. I was just hoping that I could get that help from my favorite cousin" Patrick smiled

"What kind of help?" Carter asked as he looked at his cousin

"Like the kind of help that could have me move in for six months until I save up enough money to get my own place" Patrick replied

"Wow, that's….that's a lot of help" Carter said as he was slowly processing "Just how much do you earn?" he asked

"Not enough to be splashy, but I already have a place in mind that I want to get in Brooklyn. It's a bit pricey because of the area, but I'm trying to save up enough money to pay first and last months rent" Patrick told him

"Six months though?" Carter reasoned "What if I could get you a room at The Empire?" he asked

"Look, I get that this would be imposing on your space but I just…I want to do this the legit way. Earn my keep. Whatever I make, I'll be sure to give you a cut and I'll clean. I'll clean so much that you won't have time to call the cleaning lady" Patrick reasoned with him "I just need a bit of help and that's it, six months" he suggested as Carter felt as if he was in an awkward position "Please Carter, I really…." he began to say

"Don't beg, don't beg. Fine, fine. You can stay here for the next six months" Carter sighed

"Thank you so much, this means a lot. I will totally respect your place and the only company I'd have over would be April, but that's it" Patrick told him

"Yay, more April sightings" Carter said sarcastically while Patrick smiled

_**Meanwhile…**_

Looking on at her computer screen, Blair let out a sigh as she navigated her way through the internet pages. Taking those few quiet moments she had to herself in her office, Blair took the time to look over OBGYN's that were convenient to her. Entertaining what Dan had told her, Blair felt as if this was the first time she had an open mind to just base her choices off of the facts in front of her. Coming upon one doctor that seemed to peek her interest, Blair took her time to ready through the doctor's biography and their overall treatment. Hearing a knock at the door, Blair looked up from her screen to see April, Justine, and Jenny at the doorway.

"Wow, you guys knock now?" Blair asked as they made their way in

"We figured with you being pregnant and all, we want to be as cautious as ever with you" Justine said as she took a seat on the sofa

"Well since you've factored in my pregnancy, I have a quick question to ask you" Blair started off by saying

"Yes, you're crazy" April, Jenny, and Justine collectively said together

"That's not what I was going to say" Blair replied before Jenny peeked over at Blair's computer to see what she was looking at

"Aw, you must be nervous about selecting your doctor" Jenny concluded

"It's not an easy process" Bair replied

"I understand that, I wouldn't be as welcoming to have someone down in that region" April replied

"But it's not like their fondling you down there. The purpose is to find someone you feel comfortable with to guide you through the pregnancy" Justine said as Blair thought about what she said to herself

"Well it beats the possibility of Carter being in on the birthing plan" Blair sighed

"Why would you have Carter in on the birthing plan?" April asked as Jenny laughed

"Dan mentioned the whole YouTube birthing, quite hilarious" Jenny laughed

"You should've seen the joke of doctors we went to see. I think any woman in her natural mind would've been concerned" Blair declared just as a knock came to the door. Looking over at the door, Blair could see Serena standing there with a bit of a serious look on her face. Catching on to what was happening, Jenny quickly began to think of an excuse for them to leave.

"You know, we actually should be getting prepped for a meeting that we have" Jenny said as Justine and April rose from their seats

"Yes, I need to….I need to do something other than be here" Justine said unable to find a good reason to leave before the girls made their way out of the office

"Hey S, what's up?" Blair asked as she showed concern for her friend

"You've got good co-workers" Serena smiled weakly as she knew they had made the convenient excuse on her behalf so that the two girls could talk

"They good at situation awareness, I've trained them well" Blair said as the two girls shared a laugh while Serena took a seat in front of Blair's desk

"I'm going to see him tonight" Serena said

"Really? Are you ready?" Blair asked

"I have to be" Serena reasoned "I have to have some form of answers and my mom won't give it to me. Eric, well, I'm not sure I believe anything he tells me now" she said

"So you feel like he's your only option" Blair concluded as a silence came between them

"Him being back could fix so many problems" Serena smiled "I mean….I could have my dad back" she said with much hope

"Then you shouldn't be worried. This is just another step in you progressing, and what better way than to come full circle than with your dad" Blair said as she assured Serena, knowing that she needed to hear it before Serena let out a deep sigh.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Looking on at her paper, April took a few moments to read over what was written. Walking over towards one of the secretaries, April gave her instructions on how to handle the deal. Feeling a bit weird in holding such a commanding role in the office, April still felt like that was something she had to get used to regardless of her success. Upon finishing up, April was caught off guard by the sudden vibration of her cell phone vibrating. Pulling her phone out, April smiled as she saw Patrick's name on her caller identification.

"Hey you" April smiled as she answered

"Hey, is this a bad time?" Patrick asked excitedly

"No, I have some free time" April said "What's up?" she asked

"I just got great news that could potentially be great and you….you're the only person that I wanted to tell this to because I have some insane need to always want to talk to you" Patrick smiled which in turn made April's heart melt

"Well that's flattering" April said "What's the good news?" she asked

"I'm moving in with Carter" Patrick declared

"No!" April yelled to the surprise of those around her

_**Meanwhile….**_

Laughing along with Justine as they headed up the staircase towards their offices, Jenny couldn't help but laugh at Justine's jokes. Coming up to Justine's office, the girls departed upon hearing the phone ringing inside of Justine's office. Figuring that it might be more of a personal call, Justine quickly headed inside while Jenny continued to walk towards her office. Noticing that the door was ajar a bit in her office, Jenny peaked inside to see that Rayna was sitting inside as if she was waiting for her. Opening the door to get her confirmation of seeing the girl, Jenny wasn't quite sure how to react to seeing Rayna in her office.

"Hope you don't mind, I wanted to talk to you" Rayna said

"Sure, what's it about?" Jenny asked as she put her papers down on the desk

"Your personal life and how it intertwines with business" Rayna said as Jenny quickly looked over at her

"What about my personal life?" Jenny asked in confusion

"I might not have been that aware of the fact, but I forget the fact that you were once married to Chuck Bass" Rayna said

"What's that got to do with anything?" Jenny asked

"Nothing but the possibility of the fact that we could have our third investor" Rayna smiled as Jenny looked on at her, a bit taken aback.

* * *

**[Switzerland]**

Tapping her hand nervously, Katie couldn't endure the car ride any longer but knew she had to. Feeling anxiety come over her, Katie ran her hand through her hair as the endless possibilities of what could or had happened were driving her insane. For the first time, Katie felt as if she had no control over the situation and she was but a mere player in a game that she wanted no part in. Arriving at her destination, Katie put her shades on as she looked over to see the darkened SUV parked in front. Continuing forward upon feeling Damien's touch on the small of her back, Katie walked in to the hotel lobby with ease and no questioning. Going up to her floor, Katie wasted no time in going to the room as her only thought was to regroup and figure out her next step. Closing the door behind them, Katie began to pace the floor as she thought back to her prior moments with Mac that were not too long ago.

"You got some pretty nifty stuff in here" Damien said as he came out of the bedroom with bags in hand while Katie remained preoccupied with looking out

**[Flashback; Switzerland Boarding School]**

**Looking on at him as he typed away on his computer, Katie was amazed with knowledge of all things computer. Though she had only talked to him because of his snooping in to her past, Katie was finding that the computer geek was a valuable tool to her in remaining unseen to those that knew her. Noticing that his typing had slowed down, Katie looked on at him for a moment to see that he had become a bit fidgety to the point where he had to stop typing. In pure silence for a few moments, with no sounds of keys being struck, Mac turned to look on at the girl as he seemed taken aback by her beauty.**

**"What? Why'd you stop typing?" Katie asked**

**"….I need to know why" Mac said as Katie groaned in frustration**

**"I told you why" Katie replied**

**"No, you told me a lie that conveniently got me here, which you wouldn't have to do because the boys dorm is grotesque and has quite the odor after awhile" Mac said**

**"It's a good thing" Katie said**

**"You have me hacking in to accounts and transferring money out, this is far from a good thing" Mac said**

**"….You make it seem bad" Katie reasoned as Mac just gave her a look**

**"If I'm going to do something illegal for you, I think I deserve to know what it is that I'm doing" Mac said**

**"Some things it's best you don't know" Katie sighed**

**"Why?" Mac asked**

**"Because it's complicated. It's all….it's all moves to ensure future moves or even current moves are undetected. It's a means of evil for a complicated good" Katie said as Mac sat in confusion**

**"That made no sense whatsoever" Mac concluded as Katie just looked on at him "Look, I get that you have to remain unseen or keep your whole identity of who you used to be a secret as much as possible, but you're going to need someone. Everyone needs someone" he said**

**"And you think I need you?" Katie asked**

**"Yeah…I mean there has to be someone that knows you. That when you get lost or confused, kidnapped even, there has to be one person above everyone else that knows what you would want or do in a situation. It's all standard in the guidelines of being a sidekick" Mac said**

**"Please don't make superhero analogies" Katie sighed**

**"I wasn't , I was just…I was just saying" Mac laughed "….I'm not going to judge you, but if you're going to be this rogue, you need to at least give me the road map on how to get you back" he said as Katie stood in silence for a moment**

**"I made a deal with the devil, but I only did so to ensure the moves ahead" Katie told him reluctantly**

**"See, that wasn't so hard" Mac smiled as Katie just shook her head while her phone began to go off**

**"I have to meet up with Beatrice. Just do as I ask" Katie said as she began to walk over towards the door to leave as she grabbed her backpack for class**

**"Hey, quick questioned" Mac said as Katie turned to face him "You knew I liked superheroes" he said**

**"Yeah well, I looked in to you as well. I don't go in to things blindly" Katie said**

**"That assuring" Mac replied**

**[End of Flashback]**

Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Katie took a few deep breaths as she tried to keep her emotions in check. Wondering why it hurt so bad, wondering why she didn't expect this, Katie felt as if she was slowly beginning to unravel. Looking on at her hands to see that they were shaking, Katie bit down on her lip as she clenched her eyes shut. Touching her shoulder, Katie was quickly torn out of her reverie to see that Damien was looking on at her in a bit of confusion. Katie took a deep breath and then composed herself, knowing that her human emotions wouldn't get her anywhere if she continued on.

"You should get ready" Damien said as he handed her the bag

"I need time" Katie said as she took a few moments "This feels rushed, and I have to feel secure with this then….the moves ahead" she said

"We really don't have time to be tactical" Damien said "What's happened has been unexpected…."he began to say

"I need certainty. I can't just half ass this, I'm not in a position to just run scared" Katie replied as she quickly became annoyed with Damien before the door opened and the brunette came walking through

"Which is why I've come up with it" Georgina said as Katie looked over at her sister in disbelief "Hey sis" she said after a few moments

"Georgie" Katie said in disbelief

"Tis I and here we meet again, under shitty circumstances" Georgina replied as she walked over towards them to grab the bag from her sister's hand to go through the new persona she was supposed to take on "You'll need to dye your hair, cut even. I'm thinking we could rough you up a bit with a tat or two…" she began to say

"I can't just take on a different persona, I have to find him. I can't just go on like he didn't exist to me" Katie exclaimed

"And you will, but until then, you have to go along with this" Georgina said in a stern voice, knowing that she had to be with her sister at this point "We will find him, but until then we have to get the bigger ass off of yours" she said

"….you said that he was coming after you, who?" Damien asked

"Jack" Katie replied reluctantly

"Why?" Damien asked

"….because of past mistakes" Katie said

"Some that you could've shared back then but chose to hide" Georgina said

"I wasn't exactly in the position to. It was split second decision that I had to make, I had no options but to do what I thought was right" Katie replied

"And look at the good it's gotten you. One pissed off billionaire that's been iced out and is now coming after you" Georgina replied as Katie began to pace the floor

"What's the plan? You have yet to divulge that bit of information" Katie replied

"One, transform you to buy us some time. Two, get information where we can get it" Georgina said

"And how are you going to do that?" Katie asked before Georgina smiled

"By doing my specialty, getting gpeople to talk through means of a little pressure mixed with my crazy" Georgina said as she walked over towards the door to open it up while Katie and Damien followed behind. Entering the room, Katie looked on to see Ivy bound and gagged as she sat on the chair. "It's truly a miracle what you can have transported" she said as she looked on at Ivy

"What are you going to do?" Damien asked as Georgina and Katie looked on at each other for a few moments as if they were getting a silent confirmation from each other.

"Send a message" Katie sighed before closing the door

* * *

Leaning back in his chair, Dan kept his focus on the screen as he tried to focus on the dailies. Seeing his work on the screen, his words said by the characters, Dan couldn't help but feel more critical than he'd ever felt. The actress that played his mother, it all seemed to ring true to who his mother was and for some reason he couldn't get to the point of sharing this bit of pain that existed in him with others to see. Unable to concentrate, Dan quickly exitted out of the screen, knowing that it was going to be another delayed day caused by him that the film wasn't being pushed in to post-production. Taking the disc out of his drive, Dan felt like he had to rid himself of it, in fear of putting himself through the pain yet again. Questioning himself as to why this movie that was once so therapeutic had turned so painful for him proved to be pointless as he had found some reason to stop himself from doing the hardwork. Hearing a knock at the door, Dan looked up to see Blair at the door.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Dan asked

"I thought I'd come by to see if we were still going to the basketball game?" Blair asked as Dan gave her a look

"Or to bring up the fact that I may have realized that I was being a bit unreasonable with my expectations with the OB" Blair sighed as Dan got up from his seat

"I like that you tried to lie" Dan laughed

"I guess I have to stop trying to control everything and just trust that everyone isn't so incompetent around me" Blair said

"No, no they are not, well some" Dan laughed "I get that your scared and that this is new to you, so I kind of expected there to be the perfection need" he said

"The perfection need? You've name it now?" Blair asked

"I've survived it, adored it, and continue to love it" Dan said as he caressed the side of her arms

"My only wish is that we find someone that is understanding of the craziness that I may throw at them and someone that will guide me, rather than push me through" Blair told him before she reached in to her pocket to pull out a piece of paper "And I think that I may have found the right person" she said as she held the piece of paper up

"Why Mrs. Humphrey, are we actually making progress?" Dan asked as he looked on at the paper with a smile on his face

"You could consider it a starting point" Blair laughed as he walked towards her, pulling her in to his embrace before he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"You hear that guys, your mom can be crazy but there's a method to the madness" Dan said as he began to talk to her belly as if he were talking to his actual kids "But we love her. We love her deeply" he laughed as he felt the contentment of knowing that all he needed to be happy was now in his grasp.

* * *

**I am on your side, beginning to the end you know  
Beginning to the end you know  
So I am never going to leave you aside  
It doesn't matter where you go  
It doesn't matter where you go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
**

Holding hands as they sat in waiting, Blair took a deep breath as she could only hope that her faith would pay off for her. Seeing that this was more than just her need to have everything be perfect, Dan truly saw how scared Blair was in this journey. Leaning in, Dan kissed on the side of her forehead as he wanted to be that constant reminder for her that they were in this together, never alone. Watching the doctor as they entered the room, Blair looked over at Dan as she braced herself, promising that she would at least make it through the meeting. Smiling on at the couple, Dr. Patterson could see that they were the typical first time couple that were scared out of their minds, just trying to make the first step be the right one among many choices they'd have to face.

"So, we're having twins?" Dr. Patterson asked as Blair nodded

"Yes" Blair replied

"Well for starters, I want to assure you both that you are in good hands. Consider this our beginning because my goal from here on out is to bring your family together. Even though they're not tangible in the sense of you holding them, those babies are your family and in that, I take it seriously to make sure that those babies and mom get through these nine months successfully. There is no quit, there is trying, there is striving, there is all of us in this together to get you and your family to where they want to be, which is safe and sound" Dr. Patterson told them as Blair took a deep breath, feeling some bit of relief

"…I may push you past your limits, just fair warning" Blair hesitated to admit

"And I expect you to" Dr. Patterson smiled on at them "So let's start" she said before she began to go over information with Dan and Blair, making them comfortable with her with each second that passed.

**There's gonna be times, when you feel lonely  
When you feel scared, and streets are cold and the world is empty  
There's gonna be times  
There's gonna be times you know  
**

Making his way through the club, Carter smiled on at the workers as his only thought was to get to the office. Thankful that he didn't get much questions on the way, Carter quickly opened the door and closed it shut behind him. Pacing the floor, Carter began to think to himself as to how he was supposed to pull off the fact that Patrick was now going to be rooming with him for the next six months, which only meant that it'd be six months of the possible run in with April and the awkwardness that always came with that. Looking on at his desk, Carter quickly walked over to take his seat before he let out a groan of frustration, feeling like he was losing his mind. Opening up the drawer as he sat alone in his office, Carter rummaged through in search of something. Finally grabbing ahold to the receipt that was from months past, Carter looked at it, recalling the reasons as to why he kept it all this time after the fact.

[Flashback]

Sitting at the bar, Carter let out a sigh as he looked on at his drink. Taking the leap of faith as she had asked him to, Carter just shook his head as he couldn't have felt more like a fool than he did in this moment. Back in forth, Carter questioned as to what he should do or what he was capable of doing for that matter because he knew this went beyond money or flights. Joined at the bar, Carter looked over at the elderly man, who seemed to be a lot more jollier than Carter could've ever been in this moment. Bringing Carter his drink, Carter stared on at the drink before he realized that a drink wasn't going to fix this.

"Here, you may need this more than I do" Carter said sliding it over to the elderly man

"That's a bit too stiff for me, and quite frankly for you as well" The elderly man said

"I've had a bad day. I did something beyond myself and got the reality of a lifetime" Carter laughed

"Like what?" The elderly man asked

"….I thought I could be something more. I thought I could run off to Miami with a girl I barely know, let alone tolerate, but I happened to have sex with for two days straight. In some fleet of a moment, a crazed moment, I allowed her to let me think that I could be….I don't know. It's all, it's all crazy and not me. This is some Dan shit that I'm going through" Carter said as he worked through his thoughts

"Aw, a guy in a bar over a girl, I've heard that before" The elderly man laughed

"Clearly this isn't the girl or else I would've caught up to her….that is if I didn't accidentally trash the note with her flight on it, thinking I could remember it" Carter replied "Regardless, nothing is changing. I'm here and she's there for a reason" he said

"Yeah, because you have a crappy memory" The elderly man teased "You ever think this isn't always about a girl, that maybe it's the beginning of us realizing…what the hell am I doing with my life?" the man posed as a question

"I know what I'm doing with my life….I just had a momentary lapse" Carter laughed weakly as a silence came between them "….I don't want her to think I never came….I wanted to, I wanted to take that leap of faith or whatever she spoke of" he said

"Well maybe you're supposed to do that on your own first before including her on that journey" The elderly man told him "Trust me, girls like guys that have it together" he said

"I suppose so" Carter sighed "….but I've had enough soul searching for the day or for the month even. I just….I want to mend this momentary embarrassment and just figure all that all out when it's necessary" he said before he began to turn to leave

"Hey" The elderly man said as he grabbed the receipt to hand to Carter

"I don't need this, I throw this away anyways…" Carter began to say

"You said you didn't want her to think you never came, well here's your proof" The elderly man said as Carter looked on at the piece of paper

[End of Flashback]

Staring on at the paper, Carter studied it longer than he deemed normal. Shaking his head free of the thoughts, Carter began to massage his forehead as it wasn't like him to think so much over something. Putting the receipt down on the table, Carter got up from his seat as he began to pace the floor. Running his hand through his hair, Carter felt as if this was moment he had to think and go through as his starting point.

"Here it goes, this is what you wanted me to declare" Carter said to himself in remembrance of the elderly man at the bar "What the hell am I doing with my life?" he questioned aloud as he stared up at the ceiling before he gradually brought his eyes down to look at the little black book that sat on top of his desk.

**There's gonna be times, you feel your losing  
Like you could be somebody you just need the chance to prove it  
There's gonna be times,  
There's gonna be times you know, know, know, know, know, know, know, know  
**

Getting out of the taxi, Serena smiled on at the bell hop before she continued to walk forward. From outside, Serena tried to look in to see if she could scope out her father from where she stood. Becoming nervous that she couldn't spot him right away, Serena began to play with her hands nervously as she feared that her worst fear was going to come to life. Finally catching sight of her father, Serena breathed a sigh of relief as she was glad to see that it was her over analyzing and being a nervous wreck than it being a tragic truth. Heading inside, Serena took the bull by the horns and decided to have that long awaited dinner with her father.

"Dad" Serena smiled as she walked up to the table to get his signature smile

"Hey, glad you made it" William said as he got up to greet Serena "I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up" he said as he helped her in taking her seat

"No, I wouldn't dream of doing that" Serena said

**I am on your side, beginning to the end you know  
Beginning to the end you know  
So I am never going to leave you aside  
It doesn't matter where you go  
It doesn't matter where you go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go**

Looking on at the computer screen while he ate on the go, Dan looked over the features of the house. Coming to the conclusion that it lived up to the standards they were looking for, Dan waved for Blair to come over. Still debating on what to wear to a basketball game, Blair began to eye her stomach in the mirror as she feared that she may be getting bigger than she anticipated. Seeing that Dan was waving on at her, Blair looked over to see that Dan had found something. Putting her shirt down, Blair let out a sigh as she headed towards him.

"I think I found it" Dan smiled "It meets everything we both want, office space, extra bedrooms, and it's an easy commute in to the city" he told her as she looked on at the house to see what he was describing "This, this place would be perfect for us" he went on to say happily "So what do you think?" he asked as he looked over at Blair

"….I like it. We should look at it" Blair smiled on at it before they looked over at the clock

"We can set that up, but until then we have to get ready to go or else we're going to be stuck in traffic" Dan said as he quickly began to finish up his food while Blair scrambled to finish getting dressed.

**And in those times when you feel lonely,  
And the feeling that you want is not the feeling that you need  
I will pray for you, I will shelter you.  
And when the tide pulls you under, I'll be the one who rescues you  
And when they come and try to take over  
I'm going to knock off every demon that lands on your shoulder  
I'll be for you everywhere you go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
**

Walking towards the arena, Tyler looked on to see the crowd of journalist as they waited to get in to the locker room. Laughing to himself, Tyler was glad that he wasn't one of those journalist clamoring to get in since he already had his way in. Going through the side entrance with the help of security, Tyler headed down the hallway towards the locker room. Showing his press pass upon coming towards the locker room, Tyler was let in to the locker room to where Sean was getting suited up while Michael just sat in stroller. Though it wasn't typical to have a baby in the locker room, Sean got the exception because of how keen he was on having Michael with him. Looking over to see Tyler coming towards him, Sean got up from his seat to grab a basketball for a quick warm up while Tyler grabbed Michael out of the stroller to hold him as they walked out. Dribbling the basketball, Sean and Tyler walked out on to the court with the other players that were warming up. Putting Michael down on the hardwood for him to explore and roam around, Tyler laughed on at the little boy.

"You ready?" Tyler asked as he bounced Michael around in his arms

"It's what I'm paid to do" Sean replied as Michael stood to his feet to try to steal the ball away

"So how much can I count on you for? A decent bet amount?" Tyler asked

"I'm thinking a good hundred would do you good" Sean said after he sunk a three pointer from where he stood behind the arc

"I'll make it two hundred to be on the safe side" Tyler laughed

**I am on your side, beginning to the end you know  
Beginning to the end you know  
So I am never going to leave you aside  
It doesn't matter where you go  
It doesn't matter where you go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go**

Looking out as the arena became more packed with people coming in, Marley became nervous by the minute. Glancing over at the clock that was in the suite, Marley took a deep breath as she could only hope that Serena's plan would work for her. Making his way in to the suite along with Alexis, Chuck spotted Marley in a nervous wreck and couldn't help but be concerned. Walking over towards her, Chuck touched her shoulder before she looked over to see Chuck and Alexis but felt a bit deflated as there was no sign of the girls from school that she had invited. Letting off a weak smile, Chuck continued to be concerned.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked

"Nothing, I just hope Sean wins is all" Marley replied

"Yeah, because you put that much stock in to a game" Chuck replied sarcastically

"She should, it's a good game" Seth said as Marley looked over at him "Sorry, traffic was crazy and the limo driver wouldn't push past sixty" he said

"And you are?" Chuck asked

"Someone from school" Marley quickly replied as Chuck looked him over

"There couldn't be anyone from the female persuasion that could've come?" Chuck asked as he turned to look at Marley

"And this is Chuck, Chuck this is…." Marley said as she couldn't recall Seth's name

"Seth" Seth introduced himself to both Chuck and Marley

"All right, I'll let it pass for now. I'll see you after the game" Chuck replied as he left the suite, leaving the teens alone

"So I take it that no one else is coming?" Marley asked

"Don't take it personally, they're not big on the sports. I on the otherhand like a good sold out ticket" Seth smiled

"You're basically using her for the ticket?" Alexis asked in conclusion

"We're using each other, right?" Seth asked with a bit of grin "I mean I presume the mass text was you trying to get the girls as school to leave you alone by bribing them with status perks?" he asked

"Is it that obvious?" Marley asked

"Beyond transparent, but the effort is in the try" Seth smiled

**All your fears, come out here  
Throw them all in the fire to burn  
Let all your tears, run down your face  
I'm gonna be there to wipe your eyes  
I'm gonna stay with you through the night  
**

Sitting at their seats with their refreshments in hand, April listened on as Jenny and Justine gawked over the dunks in the warm up phase of the game. Looking at her phone nervously, April began to wonder what was taking Patrick so long. In the back of her mind, April began to wonder how she would act around Carter since she knew he would come tonight. Was she making a mistake? Should she just tell Patrick? She questioned as she sat in contemplation. Feeling an abrupt kiss on the cheek, April looked over to see Patrick with Carter standing behind him.

"I got out just in time" Patrick declared

"Good for you" Justine replied just as Dan and Blair made their way over towards the section

"Humphrey, I want onions on the hot dog, I'm not compromising on it" Blair said as they walked up

"You sure, I mean this is onions we're talking about" Dan told her

"Yes, I'm sure" Blair declared before turning her attention towards the girls. Taking this time to go get her food as she requested, Dan turned to leave towards the refreshment stand.

"Pregnancy cravings?" Jenny asked

"No….yes, now shut up" Blair quickly replied as she headed towards her seat

"Carter, you and I should go with Dan to get the refreshments since he won't be able to carry all of ours" April said coming up with an excuse for them so that they could talk and she could hopefully find a way to tell Patrick the truth

"Actualy…." Carter began to say before he felt a touch on his shoulder "Hey, you made it!" he said excitedly before he turned to see the Fuk Me Twins

"You flew us on the jet eye, of course we came" The Fuk Me Twins said in unisons

"The return of the twins, this is…depleting but so Carter" Blair commented as April just looked on in disgust and disbelief at Carter, who was oblivious to her in that moment

"You still want to go?" Carter asked as he looked back at April

"No, I'm fine with my refreshment and decision. Whatever I was thinking of doing would've only acknowledge the disgusting and repulsive option I had prior that I wish I never had because it's made me appreciate what I do have now" April stated as Carter looked confused

"I'm glad someone admitted it, those corn dogs at work were repulsive and disgusting" Jenny stated as Justine and Blair nodded in agreement

**There's gonna be a light  
There's gonna be a light  
It's gonna get here soon  
There's gonna be a light  
There's gonna be a light  
It's gonna get here soon  
But until then  
Oh until then**

Listening on to the coach as he went over the game plan, Sean zoned out for a moment as he had to access what he needed to do. Before every game, Sean always went in with a plan as to what he needed to do in order to garner a victory for his team, which always seemed to help him going in. Bringing the players together for a final cheer, the coach then led them out of the locker room. Hearing the eruption of noise from the crowd, Sean only got more pumped up. In the back of his mind, Sean became a bit worried as to how Serena was but he could only hope for the best. Making his way down the tunnel towards the court, Sean glanced over to see Serena as she stood waiting. Seeing her, Sean immediately felt himself become concerned with her well being over any game that he was expected to play.

"Sorry, I know you have to get out there…." Serena began to say as Sean worked his way over towards her

"No, it's fine. How'd it go?" Sean asked before a smile slowly came to Serena's face

"It went good. It went great" Serena smiled "It went exactly how you predicted" she laughed

"I'm glad" Sean said breathing a sigh of relief

"Anderson, get your ass out here!" The coach yelled out

"Well you should go, I don't want to get you in any trouble" Serena replied before she quickly gave him a kiss and then he took off towards the court

"Before I forget, does that mean the rest of my prophecy will come true?" Sean asked

"Score thirty and we'll see" Serena replied as he just laughed

"I love you" Sean told her with a bit of a laugh

"Love you too" Serena replied before he ran out on to the court

**I am on your side, beginning to the end you know**  
**Beginning to the end you know**  
**So I am never going to leave you aside**  
**It doesn't matter where you go**  
**It doesn't matter where you go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go**

**[Switzerland]**

With her arms folded, Katie looked out at the night time sky begin to set in. Knowing that with each hour that past, Katie was losing time in which she could save her friend from the danger that he was in. Running wild with her thoughts, Katie could only become more vengeful with being the victim in this scenario. Thinking back to when she was younger, when she was made to be the weak victim, Katie never hated a feeling more than what it was to be powerless. Coming out of the room, Georgina had the task of making sure that Damien was well prepared for his watch duty of the night while she'd wait until the next shift. Noticing Katie in deep thought, Georgina had the thought to leave her sister in her gloom so that she could realize the position she put people in with her secret, but something inside of her just couldn't walk away. Heading towards her sister, Georgina stood in the back for a moment, wondering what she should and would say.

"Why'd you come?" Katie asked breaking the silence between them as she continued to look out

"….Damien called and said you were now the hunted, it's not like I had much of a choice, I hopped on the first red eye out and now, I'm here to do damage" Georgina replied

"….do you think he'll hurt him?" Katie asked

"Honestly, I can't say" Georgina replied "…but you shouldn't get to that conclusion" she said as the silence loomed once

"Whatever you want, I'll do. I mean it Georgie, I trust you. You're the only person that I trust in this situation. You're the only person that can protect me and can give me the power necessary to fight back in my own way" Katie said as she turned to face her sister in what felt like a plead for help. Looking at her sister in this mode, Georgina stood frozen for a moment as she never felt this much weight on her shoulder in having to carry her sister while trying to save the life of another. Torn out of her weight of responsibility, Damien came out with his lap top in hand.

"Guys, have you tried logging on to Gossip Girl?" Damien asked as he came out

"Uh, no. We've had more pressing matters than to log on to the who's who" Georgina replied as she could see a certain look on Damien's face "Why? What happened?" she asked as Katie walked over towards him to grab the computer. Looking on at the site, Katie looked on in utter disbelief

"….someone's seized it" Katie replied as she feverishly tried to push buttons, hoping to evoke some sort of error on their end as to what they were seeing.

"What's going on? What's happening on the screen?" Damien noticed as words began to type on the screen

"Gossip…Girl…is…dead" Katie read

**I am on your side, beginning to the end you know**  
**Beginning to the end you know**  
**So I am never going to leave you aside**  
**It doesn't matter where you go**  
**It doesn't matter where you go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go**


	4. Forgive Me As I Remember

**Author's Note- Sorry for it taking so long, classes have really kicked my butt with group projects being that of me micromanaging others. The chapter may be a little shorter than what I usually write, but it's definitely a chapter that will set the way for how things will build up to the ending. As mentioned before, there will be time jump, so Blair's pregnancy will jump ahead mostly. She's now 12 weeks pregnant in this chapter. In some form or another, I will have Dan or Blair state how far along they are in expecting that way you guys know in the story. Don't worry, they won't be giving birth in the next chapter, I just can't cover the entire weeks of pregnancy but will cover a good amount to the eventual birth. I look forward to your feedback**

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Legacy**

**Chapter Four- Forgive Me As I Remember**

* * *

Kicking her feet up on the sofa, Blair let out a sigh of relief to finally end her day as she had wanted it. Smelling the aroma's coming from the kitchen, Blair was secure in the fact that she was going to eat the meal that she had requested. Looking on to see the stacks of boxes in the corner of the living room, Blair was slowly realizing that the move was becoming an actual thing for Dan and her. With the process of purchasing the house, Dan and Blair wanted to take it slow and move at a pace that was comfortable for them and their growing family that they were creating. Coming out of the kitchen with plate in hand, Blair perked up immediately at the sight of her favorite pasta that Dan had made for her.

"You have no idea how much begging and promising I had to do to get the sauce recipe for this" Dan said as Blair quickly took the plate before Dan took a seat

"It was all for the sake of your wife, that you should be proud about" Blair said as she wasted no time in stuffing her face "Did you include…."she began to say

"Yes, I put your onions in there. Mind you, I'm not kissing you tonight" Dan told her

"Why not? You love me, you're supposed to kiss me" Blair questioned with a bit of laughter "Is it because of my onion breath?" she asked

"It's precisely because of your onion breath" Dan smiled before Blair quickly pulled him in to kiss him on the lips

"There, now you've got my onion breath. Who knows, it might be a turn on for you after a while" Blair laughed

"Oh yes, I plan to seduce you with all the different onions. Added foreplay for us" Dan laughed

"Red onions turn me on the most" Blair joked

"Layer by layer, that does it for you?" Dan asked "You're a sick woman" he laughed

"I'm pregnant and I happen to pee a lot" Blair replied "Guess how many times I went to the bathroom today?" she asked

"I'm guessing….four times" Dan stated

"Six, I went six times. The fifth time, I just sat on the toilet thinking I didn't have to go then the Jordan river came flowing out of me. I'm telling you, I think I need a portable toilet" Blair said

"I thought in the twelfth week you were supposed to get a relief from peeing?" Dan questions

"Lies, its all lies" Blair joked

"Which reminds me, have you picked out the colors for the house? The interior designer keeps hounding me and I thought this was going to be your thing" Dan mentioned

"Why? Because this is a female thing?" Blair asked

"Essentially yes" Dan laughed "You wanted this designer, you got her, so you pick the colors because I'm telling you now, all colors look the same to me. My opt out color will be blue. It's my default color" he said

"Because you don't want to deal with all of the color schemes? That's strategic of you" Blair laughed

"Precisely" Dan replied

"How about we do this? I'm in no mood to pick a color, especially with this pasta being in my hand and possible onion effects that have me viewing you in a different light now, preferably the horny light, so just attempt to actually consider other colors and I'll just veto all your color choices tomorrow with the designer" Blair said

"Blue it is. Every room" Dan declared as he got up from his seat to head to the kitchen

"Where you going?" Blair asked as Dan walked out of the kitchen with a bag of onions in hand

"I'm getting ready in the bedroom. I'm making fantasies come true tonight" Dan replied in a seductive manner while posing with the onions in a provocative manner, while Blair sat in anticipation

"Don't peel them, I want to watch!" Blair called out as she slowly got up from her seat to head towards the bedroom "Humphrey, wear the glasses. You know you cry easily" she said as she continued to head to the bedroom

* * *

**[Switzerland]**

Rolling around in the bed. Finding no comfort in any portion of the bed that she lay in, Georgina laid on her back for a few moments before opening her eyes. Taking in the darkness of the night, Georgina stared at the ceiling of the hotel room before she eventually looked over at the crack of the door. Sitting up a bit to see the little bit of light that was shining, Georgina had a gut feeling that her sister had yet to truly get any sleep. Looking over at the clock to see that it was three in the morning, Georgina groaned for a moment before she slowly made her way out of the room. Hearing the footsteps, Katie immediately jumped in panic as she wasn't sure what to think these days.

"Relax, it's just me" Georgina replied before Katie ran her hand through her hair before Georgina got a look of the work that Katie was trying to do on the lap top and the paper that was sprawled out on the table

"I was trying to figure it out. He usually leaves some sort of key for me. You know, just in case he's not….he tells me all the time, but I just assume that he's being paranoid" Katie reasoned as she looked on at the papers

"How'd you get this?" Georgina asked as she looked on at the papers

"I went to the school grounds. He was paranoid enough to hide a USB. He said if ever I needed it, to go back to the start" Katie said

"That's pretty unfortunate of him. Planning ahead and all for the doom" Georgina replied with a bit of sarcasm

"Georgy, this is serious" Katie replied "If you can't…" she began to say

"I am! I am!" Georgina replied quickly "You forget that I care about him as well" she said

"Then why haven't you done anything?!" Katie asked "The whole point of you being here is to get him back, find out something, do something! But instead we've been holed up in Switzerland" she said

"Because having you walk around in the open is a great idea" Georgina replied

"I'm not just going to sit around. I can't just let time pass me by" Katie replied

"Okay, then why don't you start with telling me why Jack Bass of all people has now set his sights on you?! Lets start with that because that's the part I don't get. That's the part that makes it a little hard to make a move with because I don't know who your enemies are these days" Georgina replied as the sisters glared on at each other

"I can not risk his life…" Katie began to say

"You asked me to help you, I'm helping you….I can't do this with you acting as if I should have had this all laid out or plotted like you. Newsflash, I'm not you" Georgina told her sister

"Then what do you plan to do Georgina?" Katie asked with a bit of a sigh before a beeping sound came from within the bedroom that let Georgina know that she had a message.

"Within the next couple of hours or so, phase one of cleaning up Katie's mess begins" Georgina replied "Buckle up sis, you're in for quite the emotional ride" she said before making her way back towards the bedroom.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Looking on at the paper that he held so firmly in hand, Tyler looked around the halls of the boarding school as he continued to walk towards the desired room. Tyler had never been one to venture far away from home, but such a lead prompted him to come out to Switzerland. Looking down at his paper to see the room number that was assigned, Tyler came to a stop as he confirmed the number that he saw to what was on the paper. Pulling out the bobby pen that was in his pocket, Tyler quickly picked the lock before making his way inside of the room. Knowing that the room wouldn't look the same from years ago, Tyler was just hoping to find some bit of a clue that might've been overlooked. Checking floor boards and markings on the wall, stuff that would be typical markings in a boarding school, Tyler searched the room for. Coming upon the closet door, Tyler opened it up before pushing back the clothes to see the desired markings he was looking for. Seeing what looked like random words on the wall, Tyler studied them for a few moments.

"I6f6 s6o6m6e6t6h6i6n6g s6h6o6u6l6d h6a6p6p6e6n. Six. Six. Seventy-six" Tyler read to himself as he contemplated what this meant

"Uh, excuse me. What are you doing in here?" The guy asked before Tyler quickly turned around to face him

"Yeah, this isn't what you think" Tyler said after a moment of thought, hoping that he could explain his way out of this awkward predicament

"….security!" The guy called out

* * *

**[New York]**

Following behind the realtor, Blair made her way up the small cobblestone steps to head in to the house while Serena trailed behind. Settling on the cozy six bedroom house that was a convenient transport in and out of the city, Blair was feeling more and more secure with her and Dan's decision to buy the place. Figuring that she would need one more walk through, Blair took it upon herself to bring along the interior designer that Dan and her were working with to get the ball rolling on setting the place up before they'd make the eventual move. Standing amidst the living room quarters of the spacious house, Serena couldn't help but be happy for the achievement that Blair and Dan had embarked upon together in purchasing a house together. Hearing ideas from the interior designer, Blair did her best to stay coherent through the monologue of a speech that the woman was giving but ultimately breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing her go to take in the feel of the rooms.

"It's moments like this that I appreciate living in the condo. Who knew moving would be this tedious?" Blair asked as she turned to take a seat in the only chair available

"But it's still exciting nonetheless. B, this is your first house" Serena smiled

"I'd love to squeal with you but my bladder won't allow me to make such movements without it involving a release of urine, so just assume I'm happy" Blair replied

"How is that? Getting used to the pregnancy?" Serena asked

"Oh, it's just the throwing up and constant peeing, on top of my cravings of onions for an apparent reason. I fear it may get worse" Blair said

"Hence the onion rings request" Serena laughed "Well you look beautiful" she smiled

"Save that crap, I feel like a walking flu that has the power to urinate at any time" Blair said "I'm lobbying for the person that invents ways for guys to get pregnant instead" she said as she began to rub her as best as she could "My ultimate discussion that I wanted to cover with you is this rumor of you coming out of a children's store bearing gifts. Please tell me you have begun spoiling my unborn children so early?" she asked

"While I'm attempted to do so, I know that this pending move will leave you with little space to place my showering of gifts I plan to give you. But I was actually shopping for Michael" Serena smiled

"Michael, as in Sean's son. That figures, you two are living together now" Blair replied

"Well it's more than that, starting today actually" Serena said "I'm keeping Michael" she said

"Oh, sweetie. I hate to break this to you, but the good fathers tend to want their girlfriends to accept their children" Blair stated

"No, I mean as I'm watching Michael this weekend while Sean is away for games in Buffalo" Serena said as Blair wore a look of confusion

"You do know that entails you having to physically watch this child? Where is the child now?" Blair asked

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Have a little faith much?" Serena questioned with a bit of laughter "Michael is at his daycare, school thingy. I'm supposed to pick him up after school gets out" she said

"And after that what?" Blair asked

"I was thinking of taking him over to….I could do the….the zoo…." Serena began to say as she tried to come up with ideas

"The zoo is no place to take him, basically due to the fact that the main attraction just attacked an old lady and put her in the hospital" Blair replied as Serena thought to herself "And I'm guessing taking him by to see Lilly is out the question?" she asked

"Absolutely. I'm not going to break the barriers, if that happens then it needs to come from my mom. Talking with my dad and just hanging out with him these past couple of days have been great. It just doesn't seem like he's anything Eric or my mom said it was" Serena said

"Well you now know for yourself that it's not true, so why keep up the waged war between your mother?" Blair asked

"Because B, I just….I don't want anyone or anything to taint what is really good between my father and I right now" Serena replied just as the interior designer made her way back in to the room

"Okay, the rooms need a bit of work but I have the jest of the design you two are looking for. The shades of blue that were painted…." The interior design

"Blue?" Blair questioned

"Yes, Dan picked it out for…." The interior designer began to say before Blair's eyes began to enlarge

"Why blue?" Blair asked as she began to think to herself "….blue symbolizes something, it means something to him" she said in a skeptical manner

"Yes, it means that he just picked blue" Serena concluded

"No, ladies. I know my husband, I know the inner workings of why he chooses the things he chooses. His toothbrush, he chooses because he's too cheap to pay a dollar more. His desire for all things flannel shirts, because he feels more like a writer in them. His love of burger and fries, he chooses because he's aching for clogged arteries. Everything has a reason with Dan Humphrey and blue….blue means something, it means a conspiracy has been formed under my nose and my bladder has enabled me from seeing it" Blair said as she rose from her seat, with purse in hand "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to pee and then go see my doctor" she said before she walked off towards the downstairs bathroom while Serena and the interior designer stood in shock, trying to piece together what was happening

"It's the hormones. This whole pregnancy…" Serena began to say before she was interrupted by the sounds of flushing. Opening the door, Blair made her way out

"And now, I'm off to expose truths" Blair said before she officially left the house

"Is she aware of the fact that Dan had only his office painted blue, as in Navy Blue?" The interior designer said

"Yeah, you'll come to realize that crazy takes on a new definition now that she's pregnant" Serena smiled as she looked on at the designer "You can just show me the designs, since I seem to be of sane mind" she said

* * *

Looking through his cell phone, Carter checked to see the messages that were coming in from work. Letting out a sigh as the process of planning events that were work related, started to feel like actual work than the fun that he used to aim for. Heading down the staircase, Carter took the few moments he had to go towards the dining area of the restaurant. Taking a seat at one of the tables, Carter groaned in frustration before putting his phone down, swearing off work for those few moments. Thinking to himself, Carter knew that it was more than just work that was getting to him and the sooner he'd admit it, the sooner he'd be able to deal with the task at hand.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Laughing. Drinking wine in to the wee hours of the night at Victrola, Carter began to see the reasons as to why he loved hanging out with the Fuk Me Twins. For some reason, Carter felt like this was the only bit of fun that he's had in the past few days. Dan and Blair were excited over all things baby and just being in wedded bliss, Carter felt as if there was no true time to have the guy time that he was craving. So to have the raunchy good times with the Fuk Me Twins was exactly what Carter needed to cure him of this funk. Getting up from his seat, Carter could feel that he was quite buzzed as he headed over towards the bar to grab another bottle or two.**_

_**"Just a couple more drinks and I'll officially be smashed" Carter laughed as the girls joined in on the laughter**_

_**"Before you get smashed, you must reveal the real reason why you've sent a call of distress for us to come to New York?" Gina, one of the Fuk Me Twins, asked**_

_**"I prefer to be smashed than to get in to that" Carter replied**_

_**"What? Are you….itching again?" Tina, the other Fuk Me Twin, asked**_

_**"No. I'm….I'm all achey" Carter replied as he thought to himself "I'm achey and congested, unable to breath in certain times. I think I'm becoming claustrophobic" Carter replied**_

_**"So you resorted to calling us because you're claustrophobic? That doesn't sound like you….who's broken you?" Gina asked**_

_**"What?! No one has broken me. I'm unbreakable" Carter reasoned**_

_**"Who is she? Who is she that's brought on this claustrophobia?" Tina asked**_

_**"Look, I called because…I need to go back to my first beginnings of women. I needed you two to help me figure out why I veer away instead of going straight in relationships" Carter said**_

_**"And you think it all began with us?" Gina asked**_

_**"…you both were my first. I mean how many guys can say they lost their virginity to twins" Carter said "I don't know, I guess I thought I could look through the pages of my little black book and somehow figure it all out. Figure and work out why each girl turned in to just another name in the book" he said in a moment of truth. Looking on at each other, the two twin sisters couldn't help but feel bad for their friend**_

_**"…you're were too obsessed with girl on girl action" Gina said eventually breaking the silence**_

_**"Well, hello, twins" Carter replied**_

_**"And case and point" Gina quickly added**_

_**"If you would've cared less about the twins thing and girl on girl, and been more about the empowerment of us as individuals…then I think, things could've been different" Tina answered**_

_**"We're twins, but we're not the same people….and I don't know, I guess it'd be nice if you or every other guy would see that" Gina said as Carter thought to himself "Maybe on your quest to figure it out, you can start with that" she suggested**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Coming back to his reality, Carter zoned in on his cell phone as some sort of focal point. Turning his phone over, Carter immediately went to his contact list on his phone before he began to go through the numerous people but mostly the girls. Looking on to see that the numbers added up past fifty, Carter couldn't help but see that he had become a professional in collecting numbers but nothing about these girls was something he remembered. Putting his phone down, Carter sat in complete disbelief as he tried to think of one thing, one thing to identify with the girls he had in his phone. Just as he was getting lost in thought, Carter was interrupted in thought.

"And somehow, someway, you've managed to actually produce a good business" The girl said as Carter looked over at her

"Oh, hell" Carter sighed in frustration "What are you doing here Gwen?" he asked

"Simple, I'm here to see Patrick" Gwen replied

"Well, I'm proud to tell you that he doesn't want to see you" Carter smiled proudly "I've helped detox you out of him" he said as Gwen continued to smile on at him

"I've known him his whole life, you can't just ban that out of a person's life" Gwen said as she took a seat

"Oh, I think when you sleep with the guys professor, that can quickly speed up the process" Carter laughed "So, whatever reason you're here…" he began to say

"I'm here to host a charity function on behalf of the board" Gwen quickly replied "I was hoping that…" she began to say

"Let's not hope, let's just leave sooner than later" Carter quickly replied

"I'm going to see him, you know I will. Knowing how he operates, I assume he's staying with you?" Gwen asked

"I don't doubt that you will. In fact, I hope that you will so you can see just how over you, he really is" Carter said as he got up from his seat "If you'll excuse me, I have pressing things to tend to" he said as he began to walk away, leaving Gwen behind.

* * *

Sitting idly in anticipation, Dorota watched as Blair paced the floor within her mother's office with the phone pressed to her ear. Since her arrival to the penthouse, Dorota could tell that Blair was on a conspiracy mission by the look in her eye. Trying her best to get Doctor Patterson, Blair reached no breaking point in trying to crack through the barrier that kept any same day appointments. Making her way out of the office, Dorota hoped that Blair would have good news to give, but instead she wore a look of deep contemplation. Walking over to put her phone away in her purse, Blair let out a sigh as she stood in deep contemplation.

"What did you find out Ms. Blair?" Dorota asked

"Nothing but this doctor has fort knox surrounding her" Blair sighed

"What were you trying to penetrate?" Dorota asked

"Her clear connection with Dan" Blair said

"Ms. Blair, I don't think Mr. Humphrey would cheat. He love you too much to notice anyone else" Dorota quickly replied as she tried to dispel the notion that Blair was under

"Don't be silly Dorota" Blair replied "I'm talking about Dr. Patterson giving Dan the heads up on the gender specification of our unborn children" she said

"Isn't it too early to tell?" Dorota asked in confusion

"Right, that's what I assumed, which made the treachery unnoticeable. Dan must've persuaded her in to telling him" Blair said

"What makes you say that?" Dorota asked

"Because Dorota, Dan chose to paint the babies room blue. Blue that indicates boy, and that Brooklyn Come Up is taking advantage of my frequent urination to get in a few side conversations to figure this out" Blair said

"I thought you two chose the color of house together?" Dorota asked

"As did I, because I would never in my right mind choose blue. When I think of colors, I think not of blue" Blair said

"So what are you going to do?" Dorota asked

"Well, clearly the babies gender is too early tell. So I'm hoping to outsmart both the doctor and Dan to figure out the gender on my own. You see, if I'm already made aware then their treachery will make them look like the fools and will convince them to never go behind my back again" Blair said

"How do you intend to find out the gender of the babies?" Dorota asked

"I was hoping to blackmail Doctor Patterson, but then I thought better of that option since blackmailing a physician may lead to a less than desired jail time. Pregnant and in orange is also not a color I like together. I see that by these barriers, I will have to resort to other methods" Blair said as her phone began to vibrate "Hold that thought Dorota, the other traitor is calling" she sighed as she looked on at her phone to see that it was Dan calling her. "Hello, my beloved and sneaky husband" she answered the phone

"Hello" Dan replied "I went by your office and you weren't there, did everything go okay with the designer?" he asked

"Oh, things went perfectly fine. I mean that's in case you wanted to bring something to my attention that I should know about, seeing as I'm the mother of your unborn, unknown genderless children" Blair said hoping to coax the truth out of him

"Uh…no. I'm just adding in small parts, but this is all you" Dan said

"Yes, but we all know the small parts lead to become the biggest parts of them all, even Brutus played a small part in the ultimate betrayal of Caesar" Blair reasoned

"Okay, I'll assume that that means something. Have you pee'd yet?" Dan asked

"I'm not discussing my bladder with you over the phone" Blair replied

"You have to go now, don't you?" Dan quickly asked

"Goodbye Humphrey" Blair replied before she ended the call. Thinking to herself for that moment "They're good. They're in obvious cahoots together. I bet Humphrey is probably buying matching sports jersey for his boys. I need another option, I need to find out what the gender of these babies are" she said

"Like Old Wives Tales?" Dorota asked

"I was thinking along the lines of getting this kit at the local Walgreens, where you basically see the color your pee morphs in to, but these Tales sound a bit more interesting" Blair said

"Well, it's just things you do to figure out what the gender of the baby is" Dorota said

"And you can access these tales?" Blair asked as Dorota nodded as she proceeded to pull them up on her phone

"Fifty one to date" Dorota said as she was highly impressed with latest updates

"Dorota, clear your schedule and call the girls, we've got baby genders to predict" Blair said as she began to head upstairs

"Where are you going Ms. Blair?" Dorota asked

"Were you not listening to my conversation with my husband? I have to pee" Blair replied.

* * *

**[Switzerland]**

Kicking the tin can back and forth against the wall, Tyler let out a sigh as he found this was his only source of entertainment. Looking around the jail cell, Tyler could only hope that his father would be discreet in his news of his imprisonment. Watching the time pass by on the clock, Tyler had to remind himself that he was in a different time zone. Hearing the sounds of keys jingling, Tyler began to perk up with a bit of hope that his father had come to his rescue. Seeing the guard come up to open up the gate, Tyler immediately got up from his seat to leave as he quickly noticed that he had been bailed out of jail. Heading out of the double doors along with the guards, Tyler was caught off guard to see the brunette waiting for him.

"Georgina?" Tyler asked in disbelief as she turned to face him

"Boy Waldorf" Georgina sighed as she avoided making eye contact with him before she proceeded to walk out

"Did you bail me out? How did you even know I was here?" Tyler questioned as he followed behind her

"Yes, and a simple thank you would suffice" Georgina replied as she headed down the staircase of the police station

"Thank you, which you know" Tyler said as he tried to keep up "Hey, wait" he said as Tyler grabbed on to Georgina's arm to stop her "How did you know I was here?" he asked

"Because, when someone is snooping around my old dorm room, which gets back to me" Georgina replied "The bigger question is why you're here?" she asked

"I've told you" Tyler said

"Then tell me again" Georgina said "I can't imagine your contact list stems all the way out to Switzerland, so there's got to be something else going on and if there is, I advise you to stop" she said

"When you were away at boarding school, you paid for two tuition accounts. You paid double the amount than what you were supposed to" Tyler stated

"I was quite the troublemaker, extra cash makes people look the other way and luckily I had parents that ensured that I didn't come home sooner than the eventual later" Georgina replied

"No, that's a cop out. You don't pay that much on a consistent basis, monthly when due, you paid double as if you were paying for someone else. Now the money used was filtered from the dummy charity that you blackmailed Blair and her friends in to" Tyler said

"Is this supposed to be entertaining right now?" Georgina questioned "I'm missing the part where I'm supposed to be thrilled that you've clearly stalked me!?" she said

"I'm on to something and I think you know the truth, I think that there's something being hidden and I'm just trying to help you out here" Tyler said as Georgina looked on at him for a moment

"You want to help me?" Georgina asked

"….I wouldn't be here if I didn't" Tyler replied as Georgina thought to herself for a few moments

"Meet me at this location when I text you" Georgina told him "Call this your repayment for the money I just posted for your bail" she told him before she walked off

"I don't exactly know my way around this place" Tyler replied as Georgina continued to walk

"That's called your problem, not mine" Georgina told him as Tyler groaned in frustration

* * *

Passing out the last of the printed packets that Blair had printed up, Dorota looked on at all the girls in the boardroom to see that they each of the girls were going through their packets. Flipping through the pages, Jenny shook her head as she couldn't believe that women would go to such length. Finding enjoyment out of what she was reading, Justine just laughed hysterically to herself before she eventually looked over to see that Blair was setting up an actual presentation on the matter. Putting her packet down, April looked around in a bit of confusion but ultimately knew that anything involving crazed Blair is logical in her mind. Looking over at Dorota, Blair held her hand out while Dorota pulled the pointer out of her blouse to hand to Blair, while Blair looked on with a bit of disgust at the placement that Dorota chose to place the item.

"And I'll just put this back down" Blair said placing the pointer down

"I thought we were having a meeting in regards to locations?" Jenny asked

"Yes, I want to locate if there are two penis's or two vaginas in me" Blair concluded as April just laughed "Focus people, your fellow co-worker has noticed treachery amongst the ranks" she said

"Because a room was painted blue?" Justine asked "You ever think he may just like the color blue?" she asked

"Dan likes red and whatever flannel shirt looks somewhat casual" Blair replied

"Sad, but true" Jenny added

"So we're supposed to learn the sex of the twins through these old wives tales?" April asked

"Precisely" Blair replied

"Do these even work?" Justine asked

"Some do. I found out about my Ana through a few tales" Dorota said

"Think of this as your auditions to be aunts to my unborn children" Blair declared

"I'm already their aunt" Jenny replied

"That's debatable" Blair quickly replied

**The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs  
I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off  
Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber  
Face down, booty up, timber  
That's the way we like to–what?–timber  
I'm slicker than an oil spill  
She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber  
**

**[Old Wives Tale #26 – Time of Conception]**

"Okay, this is an interesting one. The person that was most aggressive in bed at the time of conception is the opposite of what the baby will be" April read

"So you pick the one that has to do with us discussing my brother's sex life?" Jenny asked as she looked on at April

"What? It's in the packet" April reasoned

"I for one think you should answer. How is the sex life for you and Dan?" Justine asked as she immediately perked up

"Time of conception, I couldn't really narrow that down, so based off of consistency, I would say that….well we were drunk though" Blair reasoned

"Sometimes being a little buzzed makes me a bit more aggressive than normal" Jenny reasoned "Girls tend to be the aggressor when drunk" she said

"Not all the time, I've had a shy one be quite aggressive when drunk, hell that's the only time the sex was good was when he was drunk" Justine reasoned

"I would say that…I was the aggressor. I mean, there is our bout with the occasional oral…" Blair began to say

"Oh, that's disgusting!?" Jenny replied

"Wine makes you do things, and it was my honeymoon" Blair replied "I was the aggressor, I'm sure of it" she replied

"Then if you were the aggresor, that means your having a boy" Dorota replied

"Which makes one strike against Humphrey" Blair said

**Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down**

**[Old Wives Tale #29 – Bread]**

"This is something you should know, what part of the bread do you eat? If you eat the ends of the bread, it's a boy. If you eat the middle of the loaf, it's a girl" Jenny said

"Do croissants count?" Blair asked after a moment of thought

"No, loaf of bread" Jenny replied

"Who eats bread anymore?!" Blair asked in disbelief

**It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget**

**[Old Wives Tale #30 – Chinese Gender Chart]**

Huddled around the phone, Blair and the girls eagerly listened on as the phone rang. Becoming impatient with each ring that came, Blair let out a sigh. Preparing the chart for easy access, Dorota wanted to make sure that they used every ounce of time to their advantage. Feeling as if she was going to lose her mind, Blair groaned in frustration before she heard a glimmer of hope on the other end.

"Hello" Nelly Yuki answered

"Hello or should I say ganeecheewa. Uh, hi Nelly Yuki. This is me, Blair Waldorf Humphrey, hyphenation coming soon. I was calling to ask about your chinese heritage in regards to a chinese gender chart" Blair said before the line went dead "Well that was rude" she replied to the sudden end to the conversation

"Real smooth" Justine replied

"What?!" Blair asked

"You act like she's exclusively chinese" Jenny stated

"Well she's the only chinese person and I know, and she was the only one smart enough to pull off this sure fire gender test" Blair said "Her ancestors would be very upset with her for not passing along the Chinese knowledge" she said

**It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)**

Crossing off the next tale on the list, Jenny quickly looked on at what the other tales entailed. Getting no desired answer from the previous attempts, Jenny tossed the packet on to the table as she had reached her limit of what to make of the list. Figuring that science couldn't be defeated by tales, Jenny was inclined to just let the surprise come to her. While the others were in clear understanding that the tales of Wives weren't as simple as she thought, Blair continued to push forward as she wanted to crack the case and catch up with what Dan already knew. Turning to look on at her team, Blair could see that she was losing them one by one.

"What's with the dropped packets? We have yet to crack this?" Blair questioned

"That is because the one person that can crack this, is your doctor" Jenny replied

"Who is in cahoots with my husband" Blair quickly added

"Which we don't know" April quickly added

"Can we at least get a food break? I'm starving" Jenny asked

"I need to call Patrick" April then added

"And I…I just can't take more of these tales, when a doctor can answer all of these theories" Justine stated

"We break for now, but we reconvene soon. Oh, and we'll do a bit of business" Blair said as the girls got up from their seats to head out of the boardroom.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Trying Patrick's cell phone one last time, Carter hoped to catch his cousin while he was on break. Making his way through the crowds, Carter groaned in frustration as it was yet another call that went to voicemail. Hating that his conscience had allowed him to come to her place of business, Carter felt as if he had to make some headway on the task that the Fuk Me Twins had set out for him. Letting out a groan of frustration, Carter thought this over for a few moments but he knew that if Gwen was back, she was back to make things right with Patrick. Opening the door, Carter made his way in to see April coming out of the boardroom.

"Zellers" Carter called out as she looked over to see him and what used to be a smile, quickly turned to a sigh

"You've got guts to come here, especially after what you've done" April replied

"And by that, you're probably blaming me for the sun coming up because the list is endless as to what you blame me for" Carter replied

"Oh, just the simple fact that you couldn't manage to steer Patrick to another place to live. Why not have him stay at a room at the Empire? It's not like you couldn't comp it" April questioned

"Believe me, I don't like the situation either. It's awkward and weird…." Carter replied

"Awkward and weird for you? Please. You've busied yourself with your twins" April said

"Okay, we really need to get past that because you'll have other things to add to this weird and awkward moment" Carter replied

"Such as?" April asked "….Oh God" she said before she looked around nervously to see if they were being watched "You told him?" she asked

"No, I didn't. Calm down" Carter replied "What's on your social calendar for this weekend?" he asked

"I'm not telling you" April quickly replied

"Fine, your father is a public figure and I'm guessing with your jewelry line then you'd hit the society events up to do a bit of self marketing, so I'm thinking that the best social event to attend is the one with the biggest list of heavy hitters…." Carter went on to say, knowing that he'd uncover the truth soon enough

"Okay, fine. I'm going to the hospital charity event. Patrick wants to go to schmooze and my dad is friends with a few members on the board" April quickly replied "What are you getting at?" she asked

"Because this charity event is going to be hosted by Patrick's ex. She's back in town" Carter said

"And you know this how?" April asked after a few moments

"Because….she came to me…" Carter began to say before April laughed in disbelief

"She came to you or you brought her here?" April questioned

"Why would I bring her here?" Carter asked

"I don't know why you do what you do? But I know there is no method to your madness but the peer fact that you give little thought to the bigger picture of your actions" April stated

"And this is exactly why I didn't want to come here" Carter laughed to himself as he couldn't seem to catch a break with April

"And I don't know either besides the fact that my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend is coming to you as her means to get him back? Which I'm sure you've jokingly told her she can do because its me. It's me the girl that you think is annoying and not even worth a phone call after she stupidly slept with you while drunk at a wedding. Yeah, I think you gave her all the info necessary to know that she's more than capable of stealing Patrick" April replied before she quickly walked off

"Even when I try!?" Carter groaned in frustration.

* * *

Bouncing Michael up and down in her arms, Serena smiled on at him as they headed in to the apartment. Juggling her things along his baby bag, Marley walked in behind her as she was still surprised to see Serena with Michael. Taking a seat on the sofa, Marley began to pull out her books to place on the table. Trying to get everything together as she knew Sean would do upon coming home, Serena wanted to make sure that she kept everything as Michael liked it. Just as she was preparing Michael's food, Serena felt the vibration of her cell phone to see that it was Sean calling as she suspected.

"I have everything under control" Serena answered the phone

"I'm sure you do. I was just calling to see how my two favorite people's day was?" Sean asked

"My day was good, got the usual virginity questions from the students" Serena said

"Because that's what most kids think about in high school" Sean reasoned

"That's not surprising, that's all you seem to ever think about" Serena laughed

"Only when it comes to you" Sean replied "Did the school give you any problems?" he asked

"No, I got a few of the side eyes from a few of the other parents but nothing that Constance hasn't prepared me for" Serena replied

"Really? You got that high school mentality in there. I always got the sunshine vibe from that place, like they'd paint a rainbow on anything" Sean said

"Those places foster the caged inner mean girl" Serena laughed

"That's good to know" Sean laughed "So, I was thinking after the game, I can fly out right after…" he began to say

"No, you're not flying out right after. I told you, I have this under control" Serena replied "You coming back early would only mean you'd leave early and when you come back, I kind of want you back for an extended period of time" she said

"Yeah well, I'm just trying not to take advantage of you" Sean said

"I thought you liked doing that" Serena teased

"In the other ways, oh so very much" Sean replied

"Do you guys always have to talk dirty? Children are present" Marley stated as Serena just laughed

"So I was thinking, we should do a dinner party and have my dad over. Have him meet Michael and Marley, and get to know you better. I can get catering, just a big family dinner" Serena said as Marley wore a sarcastic smile

"Sounds good, set it up" Sean replied before she heard a knock at the door. Getting up from her seat, Marley went to answer the door to see Lilly on the other side. Wearing a smile as she spoke to Sean, Serena felt her smile quickly fade upon seeing her mother.

"Let me call you back" Serena replied before she eventually ended her call with Sean.

"Marley, you look better each time that I see you. How is school?" Lilly asked

"Well, it's just about surviving than the actual enjoyment of it" Marley replied

"All of which I'm hoping that Serena is helping you with" Lilly said

"My emotional support that has bought me an immediate seclusion" Marley said

"And I think that'll be the point you take your books to the table to do said homework" Serena said as Marley complied to Serena's wishes "You hear to bash me for seeing dad?" she asked after a few moments of silence

"Unlike these past couple of months, I actually wanted our conversation to consist of everything but your father" Lilly replied

"And what should we talk about?" Serena asked "Should we finally discuss why you've done what you done or that you pulled my brother in to this?" she asked

"Is this a conversation you want?" Lilly asked

"It's the only conversation we've got" Serena replied

"….Serena….I do what I do, I did what I did….because at the end of the day, I love you. You are my daughter. You are mine. You are mine" Lilly said as tears welled up in her eyes as she tried not to make a scene so that Marley would see

"I want my relationship with my father" Serena said as Lilly nodded "But I want my mom back as well" she added as Lilly let out a smile and the two hugged.

* * *

Feeling the comforts of a comfortable bed, Dan felt some bit of comfort to the end of a stressful day he had faced. With work picking up and his editting being that of a painful experience for all involved, Dan knew that his popularity points were coming down drastically amongst his peers than what they were before. Letting out a deep sigh, Dan closed his eyes for a few moments as he just wanted to relax. Hearing Blair shuffle around in the bathroom, Dan opened up one eye upon seeing her open up the door. Seeing that she was dressed for bed, Dan became even more intrigued as she wore a devilish smile. Sitting up in the bed, Dan and Blair looked on at each other for a few moments as Blair observed Dan for a few moments.

"Is there something wrong?" Dan asked breaking the news

"Oh, nothing" Blair replied "I just noticed that you're laying on the right side of the bed" she said

"Yeah, I just plopped down on the bed. I had a long day to day, and I really just want to sleep" Dan said

"No, I get it. Editting and all today" Blair said "It just means that I'll be sleeping on the left side" she said

"Yeah" Dan replied "I mean we don't really have specifics in sleeping, do we?" he asked

"No, I just….I'm sleeping on the left, which adds to the blue" Blair muttered

"What?" Dan asked

"Nothing" Blair replied "I just need to check messages really quick" she said before she walked over towards her briefcase. Getting comfortable, Dan gripped on tight to his pillow while Blair slid her packet out to look on. Checking to make sure that Dan was asleep, Blair read the information that she needed to see "If a pregnant woman prefers to lay on her left side, she's having a boy. If she prefers resting on her right side, she's having a girl. Old Wives Tale number thirty-five" she read to herself before looking back at Dan once more "Since I didn't exactly prefer it, we'll discount this one" she said as she continued to read before quickly stuffing the paper away in briefcase

"What's wrong?" Dan asked half awake

"Nothing, nothing is wrong" Blair smile weakly as a bit of silence came between them "So…..what are you up to?" she asked as Dan opened his eye to look at her

"I'm asleep" Dan replied

"Oh, you are. I just thought you were resting your eyes" Blair replied

"Do you want to do something?" Dan asked

"If you want to. I was hoping we can do something" Blair smiled in a seductive manner

"Fine, but no onions again. Crying while having sex was a bit awkward and the smell still lingers on my hand" Dan said as Blair crawled towards him on the bed to pull him in to a seductive kiss. Deepening the kiss, Dan ran her hands through her hands as he held the sides of her face. Resting comfortably in to him, Blair held on to his sides as her hands kept feeling his frame. Noticing that she kept feeling around. "Having trouble locating something?" he asked as he broke the kiss.

"No, I can locate that…it's just you're…you're a bit more rounder than I imagined last" Blair said as Dan looked at her for a moment

"As in what? Fatter?" Dan questioned

"No, no. Not fat, just broader" Blair said

"I don't lift weights" Dan quickly replied

"But no worries, I love this side or should I say sides of you" Blair smiled before she leaned in to kiss Dan once more

"Oh, wait" Dan began to say before he relieved himself of his sweater and the shirt that was under it. Feeling the shrinkage from the weight she presumed he had, Blair felt that he was a bit lighter than before she was pregnant. Savagely kissing, Blair directed Dan's lips to the side of her neck before she gradually led him down to the top of her breast. Catching the hint that she wanted a bit more attention in that region, Dan continued his kisses.

"Just a quick question" Blair breathed

"What is it?" Dan asked as he pulled the straps down on her bra

"What color would you say my areoles' are?" Blair asked as Dan looked at her a bit confused upon stopping his kisses

"Blair, what…" Dan began to say

"It's just since you're literally looking in that region, I figured you could tell me" Blair said

"Uh…." Dan said before Blair unclasped her bra for Dan to see "They look…darker" he said

"Really?" Blair asked "Don't just say that Dan. Look at my breast and tell me…" she began to say

"Trust me Waldorf, I know your breast and they're darker in the aerole areas. Maybe it's the pregnancy" Dan concluded

"Quick! Feel my breast" Blair said putting Dan's hand on her breast to feel

"Is this foreplay?" Dan asked

"Yes, this is you copping a feel. Which breast is larger?" Blair

"I don't the…" Dan said as he felt each breast firmly while Blair looked on intently "The right" he concluded

"Crap!?" Blair said before she quickly got off the bed and grabbed her cell phone

"Are we not having sex?" Dan asked

"No, you'll be relieved of your duties to not have sex with me" Blair said as she got off the bed "I have to pee" she said before she rushed in to the bathroom

"Okay well, while you pee. I'm going to get some sleep" Dan said just before the door slammed shut. With the phone pressed up against her ear, Blair paced the floor back and forth, making sure that Dan wouldn't walk in any time soon.

"Hello" Dorota answered half asleep

"Dorota, all signs point to blue as in boy. Old wives tale thirty seven, Dan lost weight. Old wives tale forty two, my aeroles are darker. Old wives thirty eight, my right breast is bigger. Dorota, I'm having a boy, which means boys" Blair declared.

"Did you do them correctly?" Dorota asked

"I don't think there's a wrong way to do them. Besides, I had Dan fondle me in foreplay" Blair sighed "Now I have to handle this treason in my own house. My husband went behind my back to learn the sex of baby, then splashed it so boldly in the babies room with his blue. I mean the fact that he painted the room blue, I bet it was an awful blue, like some tacky blue. Dorota, he didn't even include me on painting the blue" she exclaimed as she peeked through the crack in the door to see Dan knocked out asleep on the bed.

"What will you do?" Dorota asked

"The only thing left to do Dorota. I must confront them both and let the know that I know" Blair sighed

_**Meanwhile…**_

Stumbling back in to the room, Serena lightly closed the door behind her as she didn't want to ignite another round of crying. Holding on tight to the baby monitor, Serena laid sprawled out on the bed as her sleep deprivation was catching up to her. Forcing herself to close her eyes, Serena just laid on the bed hoping that sleep would come before she'd have to get ready for work. Just as Serena got comfortable in a sleep, Michael erupted in tears as the glaring sounds could be heard on the baby monitor. Nearly crying herself, Serena got up from the bed and headed towards Michael's room. Entering the room, Serena stepped on one of the toys and couldn't help but cry out. Stifling her cries so that it wouldn't rile Michael up, Serena hopped around holding her foot for a few moments before she managed to suck it up and go towards the little boy. Picking Michael up, Serena bounced him around in her arms as she tried to calm him.

"It's okay. It's okay. You miss daddy, trust me, I miss him so much as well. We just gotta get sleep and manage until he gets back…two nights from now" Serena said coming to a depressing conclusion before she began to realize the warmth of the baby "You feel a bit warm" she said as she brought him back to look at him "You feel warm" she said with a bit of concern before she quickly walked towards the bedroom with Michael in her arms. Grabbing her cell phone, Serena paced the floor as she wondered who to call and how she would describe this situation that she felt was concerning. Should she take him to the hospital? Was her sleep deprivation making her imagine this? Should she call both Sean and Rochelle? The numerous question had her in such a confusion than what she was in now, to where she could only reach out to one person. Beginning to dial the number that was newly put, Serena put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello" A little girl laughed as she answered the phone to Serena's dismay

"Uh…." Serena said trying to shake out of her confusion, feeling as if she was really imaging things

"Let me see" William said in the background "Hello, Serena. Is this you?" he asked

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry for calling so late or early in this case…." Serena began to say

"It's fine. What's wrong?" William asked

"I need your help" Serena sighed as she looked on at the restless Michael

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror, Dan looked on at himself as he couldn't help but see the slight changes in his body. Remembering what Blair had mentioned last night about his weight, Dan couldn't help but smile as it was more the opposite with him, it was weight loss. Thinking about the stress at work, Dan could only conclude that maybe that was the stress getting to him more than it was some other unexplained phenom. Making her way back in to the bedroom, Blair continued to get dress as the two prepared for their day. Giving each other a few looks as the awkward silence continued between them, Dan walked over towards Blair to give her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"You okay?" Dan asked

"Well, Dan….I'm a bit blue" Blair replied

"Why?" Dan asked

"Because blue seems to be the color that suits your taste the best" Blair said as she turned to face him "Is there anything else blue that you have? Do you have a blue bag or blue bibs now?" she asked

"And I'll pretend to know what you're talking about" Dan replied as he looked at her a bit confused

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. You know exactly what I'm talking about" Blair replied

"Clearly I don't because I'm still wearing the look of confusion" Dan said

"Stuff a donut in your face, that'll get that look right off because I assure you; I'm on to you buddy" Blair replied before finishing up her last button on her blouse before grabbing her briefcase to turn and leave the room while Dan followed behind

"Okay, is this about me falling asleep last night while we were supposed to. I can assure you that was just a last night thing, I was tired…but if you want, we can do it now, onion and all" Dan told her

"My legs are closed, and while we're on the topic of legs…." Blair began to say

"I have no clue as to what the specific topic is" Dan replied as he stood in confusion

"My legs are lean and in shape, which makes Old Wives Tale #27 right up my alley. So don't get used to your blue quite yet because pink is making a comeback" Blair said before she quickly opened the door to leave, while Dan just in an even deeper confusion. As Blair left, Carter entered right away, in need of his friend

"I have a problem, but I can't tell you the problem, so I need you to hypothetically solve my problem without knowing the specifics of the problem that may or may not be real" Carter said

"Huh?" Dan questioned

"Dan, focus!?" Carter replied as he began to pace the floor "I try to do the right thing for said person by alerting them to said threat to union, that they clearly are happy in, which I've accepted…" he began to say

"Is this a relationship?" Dan asked trying to switch gears to Carter's problem

"I can't give you specifics" Carter quickly replied "All I can say that I'm trying to achieve this task of empowering, so I figured that instead of the typical girl on girl violence, I can stop that from happening, which would fall in line with empowerment. Right?" he asked

"I have no clue as to what you're talking about. Am I dreaming this? Is this exhaustion of work finally kicking in?" Dan questioned

"Or…maybe I've done my part and this is just her problem that she's trying to project on to me because I'm just the easy target. I've done my part, I have empowered the no girl on girl action, which is a huge feat from me since I lost my virginity to girl on girl action. I've made my task" Carter stated as his conclusion

"And you can't give me names to this problem?" Dan asked after a few moments of silence

"I'm in the realm of hypothetical, you need to join me there" Carter quickly replied

"Okay, you said you have this mission or goal?" Dan asked

"Empowering women or woman" Carter replied "It's strange but just go with it" he said

"Well, in order to do that, you need to accomplish something that makes one or all feel enlightened to the power they possess. Preventing a situation from happening doesn't make them aware of why they shouldn't get caught up in said scenario, it just stops said situation from happening but nothing is ever accomplished to achieve empowerment" Dan told him

"Is that writer speak for 'Good Job Carter'?" Carter asked

"No, it's me saying that from what I hear, you didn't accomplish your so called goal. You have to get some sort of result to say that you're remotely close to empowering women or woman. It's like if I figure out what the hell Blair is talking about with this whole Old Wives Tale #27, then I can empower her to know that I'm not expecting her to be like wives prior" Dan said "My result is for her to see that I love her as is and she's perfect as is" he said as Carter thought for a moment

"Make woman or women realize her power that she possesses" Carter posed as her question

"Right" Dan replied as they both stood in silence for a moment

"Newsflash, Blair isn't trying to compare herself to wives of past. She's been trying to figure out the gender of your babies by taking stupid, made up tests to come up with her conclusion of the sex" Carter said as Dan thought for a moment

"Number twenty-seven, what do you know about that?" Dan asked as Carter pulled out his phone to see what he was referring to

"Did she mention legs?" Carter asked

"Yes, something about being in shape and lean" Dan replied

"Yeah, she thinks you guys are having a girl according to this tale" Carter said as Dan grabbed the phone to read

"Which makes sense as to why she keeps mentioning blue" Dan stated

"Let me crack this case, just bring it home since I speak fluent in Blair. She's probably concluded that you know the sex of the twins because you somehow used blue in something symbolic for the baby. She's made up a conspiracy in her mind that you've probably enlisted the doctor in it as well…" Carter began to say

"So by me not mentioning it, she wants to catch me and my co-conspirator, Dr. Patterson in our treachery. She'll figure out the sex of the baby, to prove us wrong or so that she'll know, which won't make her feel left out and so that we won't get away with keeping it from her because she knew all along" Dan concluded

"Hence the Old Wives Tales" Carter added

"Is it wrong to say that I think she'll only get crazier along with this pregnancy?" Dan asked

"Til death do you part, that's the death trap you've signed up for" Carter replied before he quickly made his way out of the house, leaving Dan to think

"How did I not see this coming?" Dan asked himself

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes up to see the sun shining through, Serena looked out for a moment. Feeling the softness of the teddy bear in hand, Serena looked on at the bear before she just looked on at the bear. Finally coming to the realization of what the bear meant, Serena quickly sat up in the bed to see that Michael wasn't with her like she had thought. Nearly jumping off the bed, Serena ran out of the bedroom and down the hall to Michael's room to see her father was inside tucking the little boy back in the bed. Breathing a sigh of relief to see that Michael was fast asleep in his bed, Serena was just glad to see that he was finally at peace and asleep. Turning to face his daughter, William walked towards her to join her before they both looked on at the sleeping child.

"I must've knocked out" Serena whispered

"You were pretty tired when I got here" William replied as he laughed softly

"What was wrong?" Serena asked

"He just had a bit of the flu. I brought over some baby Tylenol, which helped him calm down and eventually knocked him out since he had a late night" William said

"So, the first time I watch my boyfriends' son, he gets the flu. I officially am horrible at watching kids" Serena sighed in frustration

"It has nothing to do with you, it can happen to anyone" William laughed softly as he rubbed her shoulder "It's good that you recognized that he was warm and reached out for help. You did the right thing and that makes you quite responsible" he said

"But I'm supposed to know what to do in this situation" Serena reasoned

"You've got time to figure it all out" William said "That's something that I'm realizing when it comes to children, they hurt but it's all in recognizing their hurt that can make the situation better" he said

"Thank you" Serena smiled

"Well, I should get going. I have to get back to the hospital" William said

"Hospital? Was that where you were when I called last night?" Serena asked

"Yes, I was with a patient" William said

"Oh, so you're starting back work at the hospital again?" Serena asked with a bit of a smile

"I've been asked to consult on a few cases but nothing certain" William replied

"Is this case a little girl? Because a little girl is what I heard when I called. She picked up your phone. It was actually kind of cute" Serena smiled

"Yeah, a little girl that is….she's sick. I try to be less scary like the other doctors by attempting to be cool" William laughed

"The fact that you said cool, lets me know you have major ground to cover" Serena laughed

"If I can evoke laughter at my expense then it's worth it. She's a sick little girl, but I'm hoping for the best from her family" William said as he smiled on at Serena before his phone began to vibrate "I have to go. They're looking for me" he said

"Thanks for coming dad. I don't think I could've gotten any ounce of sleep without you coming in with your miracle medicine" Serena replied

"No problem" William said

"Do you want to do dinner tonight?" Serena asked

"Uh…let me see. I have a bunch of tests to run today, and hopefully if they don't require much then we can" William replied as he opened up the door

"Sounds like a plan" Serena smiled as he walked towards the elevator while all she could do was smile on at her father, thinking it was great to have her father back in her life.

Walking together, hand in hand, April felt herself becoming a nervous wreck as the thoughts of Patrick's ex came up in her mind. Thinking back to the information that Patrick had told her about his ex, April felt as if she had to model herself to be everything she wasn't. Though April was nothing like Patrick's ex, April still had the looming doubts of what Patrick ultimately loved about Gwen that caused him to love her so much before the exposure of her cheating. Noticing that she was quiet as he glanced over, Patrick threw his coffee cup in the nearest trash before he pulled out a pair of gloves to put on to her surprise.

"Uh, what are you doing?" April asked as she looked on at her boyfriend

"I'm getting ready to examine your thoughts. You see, I figured the typical thing to do is ask but if I examine and extract, then I get everything I need to know" Patrick replied as he held his hands up to show his gloves

"You do know this looks weird" April stated

"Weird but so very effective" Patrick laughed

"So no asking point blank?" April asked

"I prefer evasive methods" Patrick smiled as he walked towards April to grab the side of her head "I can tell much thought is going towards….my ex. You're possibly worried about her sudden appearance in New York" he said "Am I catching on to something?" he asked

"Possibly, keep going" April replied

"The solution to your problem is for you not to worry because I'm very happy with you" Patrick replied

"And you get this from our examination of the external aspect of my head?" April asked

"I'm good. I'm very good" Patrick smiled

"Do you think she's on a plot to get you back?" April asked "I mean will I be walking in to a knock down, drag out fight or something?" she asked

"Fighting isn't necessary. I'm sure Gwen is here for pure charity reasons and then she moves on to her next city. I don't really worry myself with what she's doing these days because I'm too busy thinking about you, work, you, how I'm going to afford my own place, you, and…you. We don't even have to go to this party if you don't want to" Patrick suggested

"I'd love nothing more not to, but I have to. My dad is expecting me to make a good appearance with the board member, but if I had the option to skip out, I'd be so far gone" April said

"Then we go, you make a good appearance and we leave. Gwen doesn't factor in any part of this evening" Patrick said before his pager went off "And this is me being paged. I have to go" he said as he leaned in to kiss her

"See you" April replied

"See you" Patrick replied as he quickly ran off towards the hospital building. Looking on at him, April gaged her emotions as she couldn't help but feel like her fears still existed.

* * *

Smiling on at the clients as she escorted them out, Blair felt like every second was becoming torture on her bladder. Once she saw that they were fully out of the door, Blair rushed towards the bathroom. Like the sea parting especially for her, Justine and Jenny kept the staff on high alert to move at any given moment for her pee runs that she would have to take. Closing the door behind her, Blair went to the closest stall and eagerly hiked up her skirt to take a seat on the toilet. Hearing the door to the bathroom open up, Blair didn't think much of it until she saw that the person took the stall beside her. Shaking her head in disbelief that this person had to take the very stall beside her, Blair looked on closely to see that the shoes looked familiar to her.

"Humphrey?!" Blair replied

"I figured you'd be here" Dan replied

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked "Why are you here? Are you here because you know I'm on to you?" she asked

"Is it possible to get more paranoid during pregnancy?" Dan asked

"Don't give me that. You know I'm on to you and you know I'm about to figure you out" Blair quickly replied

"What you are figuring out is that these Old Wives Tales are useless" Dan replied

"Only the one's I've done thus far, but I've got two that point to a girl" Blair replied

"And you think I'm lobbying for a boy?" Dan asked

"It explains the blue. You painted the babies room blue, it was blue. That was the sign that has changed everything. I mean how can you go behind my back to learn something so important? I mean of anything, you should've let me pick what shade of blue to paint; dark blue is horrible at night to look at" Blair replied as Dan just laughed "And now my pain is hilarious to you?" she asked

"It's hilarious because you have no clue the role you've played in all this, which leads me to believe the myth is real" Dan said

"What myth?" Blair asked

"Lapse in memory" Dan replied

"What are you talking about Humphrey? I have a perfect memory" Blair said

"So you remember you telling me to pick the color because you were too tired to as you were eating your bowl of pasta" Dan stated as Blair thought for a moment "Is this ringing a bell?" he asked

"I'm thinking Humprey!?" Blair replied

"And you're thinking that this really happened because you know deep down it's too early to find out the sex of our babies and that I wouldn't sneak around your back then paint a color without you….I'd start buying sports stuff, but secretly hide them" Dan stated

"So I really just made this whole thing up in my mind?" Blair asked feeling a bit silly for what she thought to be true

"You had the case of momnesia" Dan laughed

"But it felt so real. I mean I felt like you really did this, with the blue and all" Blair said

"I hate to break it to you, but you have a very active imagination that allows you to go far and beyond in the realm of crazy" Dan laughed

"It's not that I don't want boys, I just….I want us to find out together. I want us to pick the colors together and buy the cribs, all that stuff because then it'll feel official. It'll feel real" Blair said

"And I want us to too. I can't do this process without you, nor would I want to. Part of what makes this fun is doing all that stuff together" Dan said

"So you want to pick colors and all that other stuff, stuff that doesn't allow you to use default answers?" Blair asked

"I'd attempt to go beyond default for you" Dan laughed "So how many of these Old Wives Tales have you gone through?" he asked

"Enough to see that the boys side of things are prevailing" Blair said "Do we really have to have this heart to heart in a bathroom?" she asked

"I wanted you to be relaxed when we have this talk, and besides, I'm pretty sure you have to pee right now" Dan replied

"I don't…." Blair began to say before she began to pee

"Just let it flow, just let it flow" Dan laughed

* * *

After a long day of work at the school, Serena kept herself mentally prepared as she wanted to make sure that dinner would be ready for Michael at a reasonable time. Not getting a call back from her father, Serena concluded that her plans for dinner with him weren't going to happen so it gave her the opportunity to have dinner with Michael. Putting him in play set while she got out of her work clothes, Serena came out energized to conquer and get through the night as prompt as possible. Looking around the kitchen for pots and pans, Serena did her best to recall where Sean placed that stuff but only came to a dead end. With how much he had teased her about her spaghetti attempt, Serena figured that he probably got rid of the cooking supplies. Hearing a bit of laughter that tore her out of her thoughts, Serena looked over at Michael to see that he was standing up in his play set just laughing at her. Pausing for a moment, Serena smiled on at the little boy as he just smiled back at her. Walking over towards him, Serena grabbed him out of his playset and put him in her lap as they sat on the floor.

"I'm not good at this stuff buddy. I'm so used to things being done for me that I'm not quite sure if I'm doing right or wrong. But that's different now, I'm going to learn the ins and outs because I happen to think that you and I could be some pretty good friends" Serena said as Michael touched her face "You like my face?" she smiled on at the little boy "I like your face as well. I think when you get older, a lot of girls are going to adore this face but don't get caught up in that. Have only a few, a select few, then find that one girl to give your face to. Girls love that stuff" she spoke as Michael continued to smile "Here's a deal, since I can't seem to find the pots and pans, how about….I order take out. I order you up the best baby food possible that we can find and we pop milk bottles? How does that sound?" she asked as Michael bounced up in her lap happily as he laughed "That's a plan" she laughed as she held Michael close

* * *

Sitting on the bench, Tyler watched as the night air began to escape him. Digging his hands deeper in to his pockets, Tyler began to second guess if coming was such a smart idea. Tyler knew that he wasn't exactly on Georgina's favorite list, so leaving him out to dry would most likely be something she would do. Taking another look at his watch, Tyler gave himself another five minutes before he'd eventually wander back to his motel room that he was staying at. Time passed by slowly before Tyler couldn't rationalize anymore time to spend on Georgina. Getting up from his seat, Tyler turned to see Georgina making her way through the dark towards him, looking around as if she was a bit suspicious.

"I don't have much time" Georgina replied as she pulled out an orange envelope from her coat to hand to him

"What is this?" Tyler asked

"Confidential information that you'll need to know, but you can only read that on your way back to New York" Georgina said

"What? I'm not leaving…" Tyler began to say

"Yes, you are" Georgina replied "You're the last person that I need to see or deal with so you need to leave or else I will find other means to get you locked up" she said

"What is it that you're trying to hide?" Tyler asked after a few moments of silence "I'm close to finding something out and that's why the push for me to leave" he said as he began to read her

"If you think so" Georgina replied

"It's the truth. Whatever it is that you're hiding, I can help you because whatever is going on, whatever past that is written, I'm pretty sure it's a lie because I know that you didn't kill your sister. In fact, I think and am willing to bet that she's still alive" Tyler replied "It explains the excessive amount of money spent on tution…."he began to say

"Will you just shut up!" Georgina yelled

"No! you're being stupid and you're taking the fall for something you didn't do and I can't exactly sit back and watch!" Tyler replied

"It's not up to you" Georgina replied "I made my decision a long time ago and I've made it now" she said

"Meaning what?" Tyler asked as Georgina shook her head "Georgy, what's that supposed to mean?" he asked as she remained silent, only driving Tyler more insane "Okay fine, you ever stopped to think that I may want to clear your name because I think it's unfair that you have this wrap?! I'm trying here, I'm trying to make things right and fix…" he began to say

"You can't fix us" Georgina said as she looked on at him in disbelief "You can't fix us. You can't fix what you've done. You can't fix me!" she yelled as tears welled up in her eyes "I don't need you to save me. Never have and never will" she said as Tyler shook his head, trying not to let the emotions get to him of the continual struggle to reach the girl he had torn apart with his lies

"Then why am I here?" Tyler asked as he held up the envelope "Why are you giving me this?" he asked

"Because this is the only thing I need from you" Georgina replied as Tyler looked on at her "You should be going. You're going to be late" she said before she turned to walk away

**Baby I love you,  
Baby oh,  
Baby I love you,  
Baby oh,  
Baby oh.**

Rushing through the house, Dan opened up the door to see the pizza delivery man on the other side. Handing the money over to the delivery guy, Dan took the boxes of pizza before closing the door. Walking back towards the room, Dan held up the box of pizza to let Blair know that their food had come. Tearing her attention away from the colors they had chosen for their kids room, Blair walked over to grab her a slice of pizza. Looking on at the chosen colors as they ate pizza in their new house, Dan and Blair tilted their heads just taking it in.

"I like the light green" Dan commented breaking the silence

"I know" Blair replied "It somehow draws me in" she add

"And it's universal for when we do find out" Dan replied

"So universal, better than the typical neutral yellow" Blair replied

"So we'll stay neutral, no change even when we do learn the genders" Dan said

"Neutral" Blair nodded in agreement as she turned to face Dan

"And if it's girls?" Dan asked with a bit of green

"Pastel pink with white trimmings" Blair quickly replied as Dan laughed

"Just for the sake of saying because I won't mention this again…..I would love nothing more than to have two little girls that look just like you" Dan said

"That means double or triple the crazy" Blair laughed "You sure you want that?" she asked

"I want it all" Dan smiled

**Be there seconds flat,  
Just tell me where you at,  
Everywhere you wanna go,  
I will gladly follow.**

Hurrying through his charts, Patrick quickly looked over his work one last time. Giving a quick smile, Patrick could only hope that the end was near for his shift. Looking over at the clock, Patrick figured that he'd have enough time to get his suit and make it over to the party so that he could save April. Placing the charts in their required bins, Patrick looked on at the board to make sure that he was clear of tasks involving his patients. Double checking the board, Patrick couldn't help but notice he had an added patient to his tasks, in what looked like to be in another department.

"What?! No. This isn't mine. I'm handling emergency and surgery prep, which are all completed" Patrick said to the passing Chief of Staff

"Well you've been specially requested for this one" The Chief of Staff replied

"By who?" Patrick asked

"Some hotshot that just flew in. Friend of a friend on the board and he's picking a team of doctors" The Chief of Staff said

"I'm not a doctor" Patrick replied

"Then you should consider yourself lucky because with this on your resume, this could propel you to be" The Chief of Staff said "And he's the hot shot now" she said as she looked over at the man walking towards them

"Patrick, right?" The guy asked

"Yes" Patrick replied

"I'll need you to check oxygen and blood count, every four hours. I want to make sure they stay at a stable levels for Martin" The guy said

"With all due respect, she's not my department. That's Pedes" Patrick replied

"Well, you've been moved up" The guy said

"Special request, I know" Patrick replied "May I ask why?" he asked

"For the specific reason why I had you hired in the first place, you're pretty damn good and I want the best on this case" The guy said

"And what makes this case special? I mean this child…" Patrick began to say as he looked through the charts on the girl

"The child, do you learn names?" The guy asked

"Lucy Martin. She's been flown in as of recent. She's been in an Switzerland facility, treatment for kidney failure, with a failed kidney transplant" Patrick replied "Is she due for another transplant?" he asked

"Soon, but that's something I'm working on" The guy said

"…I don't even know who you are" Patrick replied as he was a bit confused

"William. William van der Woodsen, and the reason why your on this case is because I know you want it bad enough to be a doctor, so save this little girl's life and I will guarantee you that" William replied

"Why? Why does she evoke such special treatment?" Patrick asked

"Because….she's my daughter" William replied

**That mean's he don't need to know,**  
**No one will ever know,**  
**No one will have to know.**

Looking on at Michael as he rested peacefully in his bed, Serena smiled proudly on at the little boy. Inside she was jumping up and down for surviving the night, Serena felt a bit more secure that she was capable of taking care of Michael by herself. Slowly making her way out of the little boys room, Serena turned the night light on before she head out of the room. Pulling out her cell phone as she walked towards her bedroom, Serena smiled from ear to ear. Just as she began to call his number, Serena smiled on to see that just as she was thinking about him, he was thinking about her.

"I was just about to call you. Babe, I put him down to sleep. We had a great dinner and all. I got him to eat his vegetables and all" Serena said excitedly

"Did you bribe him? He never eats the vegetables with me" Sean replied

"That's because he likes me. I mean I can securely say that he likes me" Serena smiled

"So it's been smooth sailing, taking care of him?" Sean asked

"Somewhat" Serena replied "I may have had to enlist my dad's help in a minor cold situation" she said

"Cold?" Sean asked

"He was a bit warm but I called my dad and he took care of it. He gave him…" Serena began to say

"Tylenol" Sean concluded

"Yes, that apparently knocked him out and did the trick because he was just beaming today" Serena said

"Well, I'm glad that things went fine. I'm glad that your dad helped you out" Sean said "Helps to know a doctor" he said

"It does, it really does" Serena smiled "He's good with kids. Great with Michael and even this little girl that he's taking care of at the hospital" he said

"That makes me even happier. No more co-pays with your dad making house calls" Sean smiled as Serena just laughed

"Yeah, I mean he's clearly making an effort to spend time with me by getting a job so soon at the hospital. I used to think he loathed the typical Grey's Anatomy like setting of working in a hospital. He loved being out in the field, chasing the adventure. For him to give that up to be closer to me, it means that he's really trying to work on our relationship and with things getting better with my mom and I, maybe we can start to get better as a family" Serena said

**Baby I love you,  
Baby oh,  
Baby I love you,  
Baby oh,  
Baby oh.**

Looking at the brochure in her hand, April read the biography that was of Gwen and all her good deeds. Nearly wanting to vomit at how inspiring Gwen was just by her brochure page, April began to feel like Gwen was an angel that was exposed with one blemish. Looking up from her paper, April couldn't help but look on at the real life version of Gwen that stood before her. Circulating his way through the crowd with his glass of champagne in hand, Carter smiled on at the guests before he looked ahead to see April looking on at Gwen. Noticing that Patrick wasn't with her or nowhere to be found in the room, Carter could only conclude that April was torturing herself with what she wasn't compared to Gwen. Shaking his head, Carter let out a sigh before he eventually went in to complete his task at hand.

"Why do you do this?" Carter asked as he walked to April

"Do what?!" April asked as she was caught off guard by Carter

"Stare at her. Compare yourself to her. Compare your relationship to their old, cheating relationship" Carter replied

"Have you read the biography?!" April held up the brochure page "She's freaking Mother Teresa" she stated

"No, she's a girl that cheated on my cousin with his damn professor. That makes her less that Mother Teresa" Carter replied

"The fact that Patrick isn't here, that only places the cloud of ex- doubt over this relationship. I mean he'll read this brochure and think that she's damn near perfect and that breaking up was the dumbest thing he's ever done" April said

"I can assure you, you're not the girl you leave for another" Carter replied

"Why? You did" April quickly replied "Maybe this is karma. I'm witholding vital information, so it's only karma that I have to deal with a sorted love triangle now that his ex is in the picture" she sighed

"Oh, God. Blair has you all acting crazy" Carter sighed "This isn't a love triangle, this or your relationship is a full on bond, covalent bond if you want to get technical

"You do know that a covalent bond shares a electron pair between two atoms. So essentially, you perceive her as a negative charge just like the electron, but the electron gives a stable balance of attractive and repulsive force between the atoms. Patrick may be repulsed but could very well be attracted like the covalent bond is in this scenario…." April began to babble

"You're not supposed to know science!? I was making a figurative analysis that required no scientific answer" Carter replied

"Well I'm not dumb. I know science and covalent bonds, so it's your fault for equating my doomed relationship to that of a covalent bond" April said

"Look, just be quiet. Don't talk, just listen" Carter replied as he covered her mouth with his hand "You're better than her. You're Oprah to her Mother Teresa, and while Mother Teresa is all good, everyone loves Oprah more, they just won't admit it. You're just as accomplished as she is and you're dorky smart but in a good way, at times, but if it comes down to comparison, I happen to think and know that you're better than her" he told her "So stop reading this and be confident like you always are, and realize that he's with you because you're the better choice, you're the only choice between any girl in this room and possibly in this world" he said as April looked on at him a bit stunned that the one time doubt that existed had magically faded away from his words of encouraging "Now…was that empowering?" he asked after a few moments

"Strangely…it was" April replied still surprised by his words and their affect on her

"Good, now give me this" Carter replied before he grabbed the brochure and every brochure near "Stay away from these…they'll mess with the result of my empowering" he said holding up the brochures in his hands before he began to walk away

**Give me a second chance,**  
**Just let go of the past,**  
**Weaving through the high and low,**  
**See the ebb and flow.**

Walking towards his seat as he boarded the airplane, Tyler looked on at his phone as he sent off his text to his father. Not wanting his father to worry or relay the news of his arrest to his mother, Tyler wanted to make sure before he made it back to the states that everything was secure in Switzerland. Taking his seat, Tyler began to tuck away his phone before he noticed the orange envelope that was given to him. Figuring that now was as good a time as any, Tyler opened up the envelope and began to look on at the information that was there for him, which included a letter from Georgina.

_**Georgina Letter: If you're reading this, I've probably successfully completed in getting you on the plane. You may have more questions now more than ever and in time, I will hopefully explain them. Until then, I can answer only one question for you that will then lead the way to the answers I'm trying to find out. My efforts have brought me back to Switzerland for a reason as I have to protect those that I care about and this is the only way.**_

_**Meanwhile….**_

**[Switzerland]**

With her hands in the pockets of her coat, Georgina looked on at the floor indicator. Glancing over at the guard that accompanied her, Georgina laughed to herself at how uptight they all seemed. Finally reaching her desired floor, Georgina immediately stepped off and walked behind the guards as she walked towards the penthouse suite. Opening the doors up for her, Georgina walked in to see Jack standing in front of the window with his usual Jack Daniels in hand. Letting out a bit of a smirk, Georgina walked over towards the bar and began to pour herself a drink before tossing a bag in visible sight for Jack to see.

"You're bold" Jack laughed

"I don't really scare easily" Georgina replied

"What happened? She got a new wardrobe?" Jack asked

"Are we referring to my sister or Ivy?" Georgina asked as she took a sip of her drink "…seeing as I don't hang with Brooklyn Come-ups. I would assume that you're referring to my sister" she said

"You could be right. I mean I hate that I keep missing her, and I was hoping that you could lead me to her. I have a few things to ask her" Jack smiled devilishly

"And in due time you can ask her, but this all I have seen of her. You acquiring my services doesn't bode well since I'm not exactly her favorite" Georgina replied

"So what? She got one look at you and ran?" Jack asked

"She ran, but I can find her. I'm about the only person that can these days compared to your wanna be cops" Georgina replied as she poured herself another drink

"You lost her and now I'm supposed to trust you in finding her?" Jack asked with a bit of laugh as he stared on at Georgina "I don't even trust you" he said as he walked towards her "As a matter of fact, I think you know exactly where she is…and you're lying to me" he said

"Just like you are to me" Georgina replied "Our little jail house murder, it didn't really go down as you said. In fact, I know for a fact that it didn't go down at all" she said

"And you're implying?" Jack asked

"My grandfather, he's very much alive, which puts your feeble attempt to lure Katie out of hiding was for not" Georgina replied as Jack grew silent "If I figured it out, she sure as hell figured it out….and that's what makes me vital to you" she said as Jack sighed

"Fine, welcome to team Jack" Jack replied before he put his cup down on the table

"I prefer to work for myself, it gives me better results, it allows me to be the wildcard" Georgina replied

"Well, if you're on team Jack, I can give you certain amneties" Jack replied as he looked over at the guard, giving him the signal. Coming out of the bedroom area, the guard dragged Mac out "Got computer problems, he'll help" he said

"Why? Why are you doing this? She trusted you of all people" Mac said as he glared on at Georgina while he was pushed down in the chair

"That is a good question, one that needs answering" Jack replied as he looked over at Georgina "Why hand over your sister after so long of helping her?" he asked

"….because she's taken enough" Georgina replied "She's taken my life. She's taken my soul" she said as her hands gravitated towards her stomach as if she felt some kinship towards her lost child. A movement that Mac couldn't help but notice and pick up on as Georgina's justification for her betrayal "It's time for Gossip Girl to be exposed for who she really is" she replied

**That mean's he don't need to know,  
No one will ever know,  
No one will have to know.  
**

_**Georgina's Letter: I ask that you ask no questions and wait for me to give you the answers. Tell no one, as I'm trusting to you. Nothing will be as it seems, but I need for you to make it be. It's the only way…**_

Continuing to read on, Tyler read with much intentment. Each word grabbing him, leading him to believe that each sentence led to a bigger one. His eyes followed along closely, taking in each word. Coming upon the final word, Tyler wore a look of shock as he sat in disbelief. Looking up from his paper, Tyler looked on in utter disbelief.

"She's coming back" Tyler muttered to himself

**Baby I love you,  
Baby oh,  
Baby I love you,  
Baby oh,  
Baby oh.**

**[New York]**

The glaring sounds of laughter rang about in the train station. Every sound being that of new to her as she looked on at her ticket once more. Feeling as if she was entering into an altered reality, she walked through the crowds. Playing with her hair a bit, she felt her nerves began to kick in as her heart beat faster and faster. Coming upon the clerk, Katie hesitated for a moment, trying to avoid him but was stopped by one of the clerks.

"May I help you?" The clerk asked

"….I'm just looking for my luggage. It's been misplaced" Katie replied

"Well I can help you with that. What the name on the ticket?" The clerk asked

"Dickens. Ivy Dickens" Katie replied

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, as I'm sure things have gotten crazier, which is the intended purpose. Basically what happened was:**

**-Blair had momnesia about letting Dan pick the colors for the whole house**

**-Serena got to take care of Michael on her own and made up with her mom, and things are great with her dad.**

**-William is working at the local hospital, where he has another child that happens to be sick.**

**-Georgina leveraged her way in to working with Jack with the info that she knows her grandfather is very much alive and didn't die in jail like everyone thought; Georgina makes everyone including Mac believe that she wants to out her sister because she was the cause of her unborn babies death.**

**-Carter is on a mission to be better by using his black book as a means to use every relationship in his past to better himself. The Fuk Me Twins told him he needs to empower the women he's with, so he empowers April to believe she's better than Gwen and is successful.**

**-Tyler found a clue in the closet of a boys room that he thought was Georgina and Katie's dorm room. Tyler is trying to prove Georgina didn't kill her sister but is ultimately forced to leave Switzerland as Georgina has a special task for him.**

**-Katie is Ivy. Ivy is Katie, and she's back in New York. I wonder what type of reception Katie/Ivy will get to be being and staying in New York**

**IMPORTANT: Expect all your questions to be answered in a nice little bow, as the past will hold the key to the future for ALL THE CHARACTERS.**


End file.
